


Au Paradis, rien de nouveau

by Melmoth



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Angels, Archangels, Blackmail, Blasphemy, Cats, Coffee, Demons, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Golf, Heaven, Hell, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde a des bons et des mauvais jours, sauf le Diable qui en a des mauvais et des pires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

À l'accueil principal des Enfers, les damnés faisaient la queue et patientaient dans des conditions dignes d'un bureau de poste. Le temps d'attente moyen était estimé à dix-sept minutes, deux cent trente trois jours et vingt deux ans. Au premier Cercle, royaume des limbes où les vertueux non baptisés passaient l'éternité, Ovide affrontait Socrate au tennis de table. Dans le neuvième Cercle, séjour où les traitres expiaient leurs péchés, emprisonnés jusqu'à la taille dans le sol glacé, des démons s'essayaient au bobsleigh.  
À Pandaemonium, la capitale, le maître de ce sombre empire somnolait, la tête enfouie sous un coussin noir.  
Le Mal ne dort jamais, c'est bien connu, mais il s'était couché tard, et, pour les tâches courantes, il savait déléguer. Ses démons n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour torturer ou tenter les mortels, il pouvait au moins leur faire confiance pour ça.

Comme tout un chacun, il y avait des jours où sortir du lit était la dernière chose qu'il désirait, mais paresser trop longtemps était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. La seule fois qu'il se l'était accordé, il avait raté la guerre d'indépendance. Il était toujours un peu énervé contre l'Amérique à cause de ça.  
Il étouffa un grognement avant de se redresser.  
Il était toujours la même heure aux Enfers : l'heure de payer. Avant de s'en souvenir, Lucifer chercha son réveil des yeux, du moins, de celui qu'il parvenait à ouvrir, l'autre étant fermé par un cocard violacé.

Il bascula hors du lit en gémissant, se maudissant lui-même d'avoir choisi un modèle aussi grand. Une fois debout, il se traîna jusqu'à son bureau où l'attendait une tasse de café, posée en équilibre instable sur la pile de courrier du jour. Il dut tendre le bras au maximum pour l'attraper ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. La pile en profita pour s'écrouler sur elle-même. Ça n'avait pas grande importance : c'était, pour la plupart, des factures qu'il n'honorerait jamais. Elles finiraient dans le grand brasier infernal où ceux qui les avaient envoyées les rejoindraient un jour. Elles venaient souvent d'administrations mortelles. C'était à se demander s'ils vérifiaient leurs adresses d'envoi.  
Il aurait pu s'arranger pour que le service courrier les brûle directement, mais, de crainte qu'ils ne détruisent quelque chose d'important au passage, il préférait s'en charger lui-même.  
Dans la masse, il dénicha le journal du matin. En première page, un titre couleur sang annonçait un effondrement du cours des âmes damnées, le principal indice de la bourse aux âmes. En dessous, un article déplorait un regain de conversions religieuses et soulignait les mauvais résultats des instances démoniaques.  
Ignorant ces mauvaises nouvelles, Lucifer ouvrit directement le journal à la rubrique nécrologique.  
Il se rapprocha des hautes fenêtres pour pouvoir lire les annonces à la lueur rouge et malsaine de l'extérieur.  
Aucun nom ne lui paraissait prometteur dans la longue liste des décès survenus sur Terre. Il y en avait pourtant beaucoup dont il attendait le trépas avec impatience, leurs places étant depuis longtemps réservées dans les Cercles.

Il s'accorda une gorgée de café avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le spectacle de désolation qui l'attendait dehors le fit s'étrangler à moitié.  
Situé en hauteur, son palais offrait une vue imprenable sur Pandaemonium, le joyaux des Enfers. Avec ses hautes tours sombres qui dressaient leurs pointes au milieu des flammes, la capitale de l'Empire célébrait la toute puissance du Mal. C'était un cauchemar architectural gothique où les angles n'étaient jamais vraiment droits, où les murs avaient quelque chose d'organique, la parfaite réponse aux amphithéâtres de lumière et aux cathédrales de nuages du Paradis.  
Mais le chaos qui y régnait avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une épaisse fumée flottait sur la ville et un bon quart des bâtiments paraissait s'être écroulé. Des démons s'agitaient en tout sens au milieu des ruines, comme des abeilles dont on aurait attaqué le nid. Dans l'état de confusion où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient l'air d'aggraver encore plus les dégâts.

Voyant qu'il avait les deux mains occupées, la fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser passer Lucifer.

Les cris dans le séjour des damnés relevaient de la musique d'ambiance, cependant, ceux qui déchiraient l'atmosphère et attaquaient directement les tympans sortaient de l'ordinaire. C'était les rugissements désespérés d'une créature ancienne, antérieure au déluge. Restait à savoir laquelle...les gros monstres antédiluviens, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans le secteur.

Lucifer se força à sortir sur le balcon qui entourait ses appartements. Un petit démon qui passait en volant s'arrêta.

« Ah! Vot' Bassesse!

-Crapoulet. » répondit Lucifer qui connaissait les noms et les multiples visages de tous les démons sous ses ordres.

Le petit diable essuya d'une patte griffue son front ruisselant de sueur, puis il considéra son maître de la tête aux pieds.

« On dirait qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros vous a passé dessus, pis qu'y z'ont décidé de faire demi-tour et de revenir vous piétiner. »

Lucifer ne lui reprocha pas son manque de respect. Pour trancher avec le Paradis, il n'avait jamais encouragé les révérences chez ses subordonnés et le démon n'était, après tout, pas si loin de la vérité.

« On dirait qu'ils ont aussi décidé de redécorer Pandaemonium...

-Ah non, ça c'est l'oeuvre d'Aphopis, vot' immondice.

-Apophis. » le corrigea Lucifer. Il avait hérité celui-là à la suite du dépôt de bilan et de la dissolution de la religion égyptienne. Un serpent géant de plus ou de moins...  
Il reprit une gorgée de café, qui commençait à refroidir malgré la chaleur ambiante, avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ?

-Sais pas. Soit y s'est coincé une fourche quec' part, soit il a vu un chat ou un truc comme ça. C'est marrant cette peur des chats qu'il a...il est grand pourtant.

-C'est parce que la déesse Bastet...

-Bastet ?

-Sexy avec une tête de chat.

-Oh, ok.

-Si on en croit certains mythes, elle l'aurait tailladé au couteau.

-Ah, ça explique...il a l'air en forme pour un serpent qu'on a découpé.

-Il semblerait...Personne n'a essayé de le calmer ? »

Le démon haussa ses épaules hérissées de pics.

« Oh, moi, vous savez, c'est pas mon domaine. »

Si Lucifer avait damné une âme à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu cette excuse, il n'y aurait plus de place dans les Cercles.  
Il essayait d'évaluer l'étendu des dégâts malgré la migraine qui commençait à attaquer ses tempes quand Apophis, le serpent géant égyptien qui, chaque nuit, essayait de détruire la barque du soleil avant que le monothéisme et les théories scientifiques ne soient en vogue, repassa sur Pandaemnium en hurlant. Il trébucha sur une tour et roula sur un quartier qui avait été, jusque là, épargné. Il présentait tous les symptômes d'une sérieuse crise de nerfs.  
C'était l'un des nombreux problèmes avec les monstres antédiluviens. La moindre petite chose prenait toujours des proportions cataclysmiques. Ils avaient beau être très grands, ils n'en avaient pas moins des QI d'huitres et des mentalités de chiots n'ayant qu'une seule envie : se pelotonner sur vos genoux.  
La légende voulait que, lors de son arrivée aux Enfers, Lucifer avait dû se battre bec et ongles pour conquérir la place, infestée de créatures de l'ombre engendrées par le chaos qui régnait avant la création du monde. Ça n'avait en fait nécessité qu'un peu de patience et beaucoup de friandises. Celles qu'il avait récupérées par la suite, auprès de religions en perte de vitesse qui n'avaient plus les moyens d'entretenir de tels gouffres financiers, n'avaient pour la plupart pas posé plus de difficultés. Il fallait voir le Kraken sauter hors de l'eau pour essayer d'attraper les morceaux de vertueux qu'on lui lançait. Dommage que l'Atlantide se soit trouvée sur son air de jeux...

Il y avait tout de même quelques démons qui, contrairement à Crapoulet, essayaient d'intervenir. Ils poursuivaient le serpent géant en se hurlant des ordres contradictoires. De loin, ils avaient l'air aussi efficaces qu'une ordre de chérubins, ce qui n'avait rien d'une image agréable pour Lucifer.  
Bien qu'il n'en ait pas la moindre envie, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il intervienne avant que le montant des travaux ne batte un nouveau record. Il commençait à être à court d'endroits qui ne lui appartenaient pas mais qu'il avait hypothéqué quand même pour couvrir les frais que les Enfers généraient.

Crapoulet se gratta l'oreille avec une patte de derrière avant de réclamer :

« Si vous avez fini avec vot' journal, j'peux l'avoir ? »

Lucifer laissa tomber sa tasse de café vide sur le crâne du petit démon. Elle rebondit avec un son creux.

  

***

 

« ...le Diable et les sorciers se métamorphosaient en chats pour se rendre au Sabbat, et, sous cette forme, les stryges allaient étouffer les enfants au berceau... »

Lucifer referma d'un geste brusque l'ouvrage à la couverture sombre qu'il lisait.

« Tu vois, c'est dans le dictionnaire du Diable. Je ne peux pas virer les chats, ils font partie intégrante de la mythologie locale, il va falloir t'y faire. »

Apophis s'était calmé, réduisant considérablement le niveau sonore. Il s'était couché de tout son long sur les restes de Pandaemonium, écrasant ce qui avait réussi à rester debout, et il avait posé sa grosse tête triangulaire de vipère en bas des marches du palais de Lucifer. Il faisait tout son possible pour avoir l'air coupable et désolé, ce qui pour un reptile qui avait à sa disposition deux expressions - froid et encore plus froid - n'était pas une mince affaire.  
Le trait de khôl qui entourait ses yeux aidait à lui donner l'air triste. Comment les Egyptiens avaient réussi à le maquiller restait un mystère, même pour Lucifer.

Malgré son explication, il sentait bien que le serpent ne comprenait pas vraiment la réprimande. Il respira profondément avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

« Méchant serpent. Pas bien. »

Apophis émit une série de sifflements aussi proches que possible des gémissements d'un jeune chiot réprimandé pour avoir uriné sur un tapis.

« Papa n'est pas content. »

Le serpent poussa une sorte de sanglot déchirant.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel. Il laissa passer encore une minute avant d'avancer la main pour la poser entre les deux énormes narines du serpent.

« Bon, bon, ça va pour cette fois...Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus ! La prochaine fois que tu vois un chat, tu changes de Cercle, compris ? »

Un biologiste dirait que les reptiles ne peuvent pas ronronner. Lucifer rétorquerait que ses fours sont plein de scientifiques aux théories erronées.

« Allez, maintenant, on oublie tout ça et tu vas voir dans le huitième Cercle si j'y suis. »

C'était celui des fraudeurs. Avoir la visite d'un serpent géant affamé après tout l'exercice qu'il venait de faire ne pouvait que leur faire du mal.

Apophis siffla joyeusement. Il tourna sur lui-même en envoyant valser au loin une équipe de démons venue constater les dégâts, et fila en achevant de détruire une des artères principales de la ville.  
Elle était dans un état catastrophique, le pire qu'elle ait jamais connu. Il allait falloir que Lucifer contacte Moloch pour commencer les travaux au plus tôt, et qu'il prévienne aussi Alastor au cas où tout cela aurait des répercussions juridiques. Il n'avait heureusement pas besoin de mettre au parfum le service comptable, il y avait des siècles qu'ils avaient abandonné leur tâches. Ils se consacraient pleinement à la torture des comptables mortels en leur confiant des opérations qui ne tombaient jamais justes puisqu'ils changeaient sans cesse les règles de calcul. Lucifer était plutôt content de leur inventivité, même s'il avait abandonné tout espoir d'avoir un jour des comptes corrects.

Avant toutes choses, il avait besoin d'une nouvelle tasse de café.

Il remonta les marches qui menaient à son palais en trainant sa jambe blessée qui recommençait à lui faire mal dès qu'il était contrarié ou qu'une guerre mondiale se préparait.

En haut de l'escalier, un démon s'étirait tout en admirait le paysage de désolation qu'offrait la ville ravagée. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama qui tombait sur ses hanches et que déformait une érection matinale qu'il ne faisait rien pour dissimuler.  
Tout en bayant, il se fendit d'un « Hello Luci ! » plein d'effronterie.

« Bonjour Asmodée. » répondit Lucifer, qui, n'ayant rien à prouver, conservait depuis toujours une certaine politesse.

Le regard brillant du démon s'attarda sur son visage tuméfié. Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et prit un air mutin.

« Ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner. Tu as passé la nuit avec un sadomasochiste qui t'a attaché à une roue de torture et a essayé tous ses derniers gadgets sur toi.

Lucifer soupira.

-Si seulement... »

Asmodée se caressa l'entre-jambe d'un air pensif.

« Si ça t'intéresse, on peut arranger ça... »

Lucifer l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Viens au lit avec moi, je m'occuperai de ton humeur...

-Dommage, j'en sors.

-Il est libre, donc. Tu me le prêtes ?

-La dernière fois, j'ai dû faire brûler les draps...Tu n'as plus de lit ?

-Non, il semblerait qu'un serpent géant l'ait détruit. Tu en sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?...Allez, je veux juste piquer un petit somme, juré... »

C'est ce moment que choisit un cochon affublé d'une mitre d'évêque pour sortir du palais et passer entre eux en couinant.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est. » se défendit Asmodée devant le regard accusateur de Lucifer.

Si, en chutant, beaucoup d'anges avaient perdu de leur beauté légendaire, Asmodée, lui, y avait gagné en séduction. Avec son joli visage et son corps de statue grecque, il déchaînait les passions chez ses victimes. Peu se souvenaient du petit secrétaire qu'il était au Paradis, si insignifiant que son supérieur l'avait un jour oublié au beau milieu d'un désert, comme aimait à lui rappeler de temps à autre Lucifer, quand il se faisait un peu trop insistant.  
On prêtait parfois à Asmodée une autre apparence. Il était alors pourvu de trois têtes, une de taureau, une d'homme et une de bélier, ainsi que d'une queue de serpent et de pattes d'oie, et se montrait à cheval sur un dragon.  
Cette description provenait d'une confusion, le témoin rapporteur de l'affaire ayant surpris Asmodée dans une position délicate avec les animaux précédemment cités et un dragon encore mineur.

Lucifer allait lui opposer cette histoire quand il aperçut Adramalech qui venait vers eux. Démon très titré, grand chancelier des Enfers, président du haut conseil des démons, intendant de la garde-robe du Diable, il gérait son style et son agenda d'une main de maître ou plutôt d'un sabot de maître. En effet, il avait beau avoir une âme de paon, il n'en ressemblait pas moins poil pour poil à un mulet court sur pattes.  
Avec ses cols blancs et ses cravates, il arrivait malgré tout à avoir une certaine prestance. Elle était, ce jour là, gâchée par sa façon assez étrange de marcher. Il glissait comme si le sol avait été fraîchement ciré. Avant que Lucifer ne puisse lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, il le tança de sa voix haut perchée.

« Enfin vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherché partout !

-Je sais, je sais. Je devrais aller m'habiller... »

Le mulet le détailla de la tête aux pieds puis poussa un soupir critique :

« Peuh ! Quoi que vous m'étiez, avec la tête que vous avez, vous ressemblerez toujours à un loque ! »

Parfois, Lucifer se demandait s'il ne gagnerait pas à réclamer un peu plus de respect de la part de son personnel.

« D'où est-ce que vous sortez cette robe de chambre ? Je croyais l'avoir jetée ! »

Lucifer faillit lui expliquer qu'il tenait à ce vêtement rouge, souvenir d'une nuit mémorable dans un palais russe en 1917, mais le mulet ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Nous en reparlerons. Si je vous cherchais, c'est parce que le Prince Belzébuth, le Duc Astaroth et le Général Paymon demandent à vous voir.

-...Les trois ensemble ?

-Ils veulent vous entretenir au sujet d'Apophis. Ils vous attendent dans la salle du trône, qui, vous serez heureux de l'apprendre, est intacte. Vous devriez vous dépêchez, ça fait déjà un moment qu'ils y sont. »

Trois démons majeurs réunis dans une même pièce, ça n'augurait rien de bon. La salle avait beau être assez grande pour accueillir la cour infernale au grand complet, elle risquait de ne pas rester longtemps en bon état.

Adramalech releva son museau d'un air hautain.

« Inutile de me remercier pour la commission. J'ose vous rappeler que j'ai assez de travail comme ça sans en plus perdre mon temps à vous chercher dans tout le palais ! »

Il tourna les sabots et essaya de faire une sortie magistrale pour appuyer son propos. Sa curieuse démarche glissante réduisit son effet à néant.  
Asmodée, qui avait assisté à la conversation, se pencha pour l'aider.

« Eh, Adra...

-Hors de mon chemin, engeance perverse ! »

Le démon de la Luxure se recula pour laisser passer le mulet, puis il offrit à Lucifer un air désolé.

« Bel, Astaroth et Paymon...Je compatis très fort.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? Tu n'as pas de doléance à me soumettre ?

-Hum...Oh, juste une. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour la gravité ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore avec la gravité ?

-Ben...tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on penchait un peu à gauche ? »

Maintenant qu'Asmodée en parlait, Lucifer voyait le problème. En plus des dommages qu'elle avait subis, la ville était inclinée au point qu'il était difficile de circuler dans les rues. Les gravats et les morceaux d'immeubles roulaient dans les fleuves de lave qui bordaient les remparts. C'était un phénomène qui se produisait un peu trop souvent. Il régnait sur la ville une telle concentration d'énergie maléfique que les lois de la physique s'en trouvaient perturbées. Le passage d'Apophis n'avait pas dû arranger les choses.

Lucifer ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là pour une raison très simple : la gravité l'avait ennuyé une fois et n'avait plus jamais osé recommencer depuis.  
Asmodée n'avait pas non plus l'air gêné. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans l'univers qui le dérangeait.

« C'est lundi aujourd'hui ? »

 

***

 

Les démons aimaient cultiver leurs différences. Astaroth, Belzébuth et Paymon en étaient un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Belzébuth, prince des Enfers et Seigneur des Mouches, faisait de la surenchère dans l'effroi et la laideur. Avec ses cornes de bouc et ses ailes de chiroptère, il était souvent pris pour le Diable, son apparence étant plus fidèle aux légendes que celle de Lucifer. Les confusions l'amusaient beaucoup et il en abusait souvent. Il était affalé sur la volée de marches menant au trône. Il tournait ainsi le dos à Astaroth, assis sur le siège magistral, décoré d'os, de lances et de fourches.

Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'était Astaroth et personne ne voulait le savoir. Il avait beau porter le titre masculin de Duc, le pronom « ça » était le plus souvent utilisé pour le désigner. À l'époque où se faire passer pour une divinité était à la mode, il avait fait une belle carrière en tant que déesse adorée par les Sidoniens et les Phillistins. Vêtu d'une robe faite de lanières de soie et de cuir, il entretenait l'ambiguïté.

Ni lui ni Belzébuth n'étaient vraiment inquiétés par le problème gravitationnel de Pandaemonium, ce qui n'empêchait pas Belzébuth de se plaindre :

« On pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour cette chieuse de gravité ? J'ai comme une sorte de nausée là... »

Il se massa le ventre et émit un rot sonore qui fit grincer des dents à Astaroth.

« J'aurais pas dû manger cette saloperie de chat au petit dèj. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre miauler quelque part à l'intérieur... »

Astaroth se prit la tête entre les mains.

« C'est parce qu'il miaule encore, je l'entends d'ici ! Et, pour ton information, j'ai essayé de joindre le service technique...

-Et ?"

Astaroth prit le combiné du vieux téléphone poussiéreux qui était posé sur ses genoux et le tendit vers Belzébuth pour qu'il entende la musique qu'il diffusait. La marche turque de Mozart le fit grimacer.

« Ils ont eu le culot de me mettre en attente. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé parler !

-Ils ont inspiré les hotlines des mortels...

-Ah non! Ils s'en sont inspirés ! Avant, ils étaient joignables !

-Comment t'as eu leur numéro au fait? T'as vraiment un sacré putain de carnet d'adresses. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment que la question intéressait Belzébuth, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire en attendant que Lucifer daigne se joindre à eux. Astaroth non plus.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui est ami avec le beau-frère d'un ectoplasme qui a travaillé pour eux à la formation des trous noirs...

-Ils payent bien ?

-Comment veux-tu que je... »

Le dromadaire que montait Paymon l'interrompit en poussant une sorte de râle de fumeur de longue durée au réveil.

« On pourrait se concentrer sur le problème qui nous a poussé à nous réunir ? » maugréa sa cavalière qui arrivait à se maintenir droite en selle, même si sa monture était à demi couchée sur le sol en pente.

Paymon était connue pour son manque de patience et son goût pour les camélidés qu'elle amenait partout avec elle, des salles de trône aux champs de bataille. Elle dirigeait depuis des millénaires l'armée principale des Enfers, les légions sous ses ordres se comptaient par centaines et la plupart de ses soldats savaient combien une morsure de chameau de mauvaise humeur pouvait faire mal.

« Tu veux dire Apophis ? s'enquit Belzébuth.

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai perdu toute ma garde de robe d'hiver à cause de lui, se désola Astaroth. Des pièces uniques que je ne retrouverai jamais...

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose... »

Astaroth fusilla Belzébuth du regard. Celui-ci essaya de changer de sujet :

« C'est tout de même curieux cette tendance qu'il a à adopter tout ce qui traîne. C'est à se demander s'il ne deviendrait pas un peu gâteux... »

Le dromadaire meugla d'un air indigné.

« Comment oses-tu proférer un telle ineptie ? traduisit Paymon.

-Ben, il est très vieux, plus que le monde. Personne ne sait quel âge il a...à part Machin. Il commence peut-être à cafouiller...

-Ce n'est pas son âge, c'est Apophis le responsable de ce carnage ! C'est la troisième fois en deux mois qu'il cause des problèmes.

-Il a un peu de mal à s'acclimater, reconnut Belzébuth.

-Ça fait déjà plusieurs siècles qu'il est aux Enfers !

-Bah, tu sais, le temps pour les serpents géants immortels...

-Ce n'est quand même pas normal qu'on le laisse détruite la capitale de l'Empire sans sévir. Notre image de marque commence à en prendre du plomb dans l'aile !

-Je suis plutôt d'accord, approuva Astaroth. Ils rigoleraient bien là-haut s'ils apprenaient ça...

-Oh toi, tu es juste furax parce que tu as perdu tes guenilles, critiqua Belzébuth. Il ignora le hoquet offusqué qu'Astaroth émit. Mais toi Paymon, qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant ? Tu vis dans le désert avec tes troupes. Ça faisait des années qu'on t'avait pas vu...on réfléchissait à ton oraison funèbre...

-Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'on gâche un tel potentiel ! C'est New York ou Hong Kong qu'il devrait détruire ! »

Un silence froid accueillit cette proposition.  
Astaroth secoua la tête d'un air blasé.

« Non, mais on ne va pas encore revenir là-dessus. Il faut encore te rappeler que depuis la dernière croisade, les animaux surnaturels sont bannis de la surface du globe terrestre ?

-Un traité, ça se dénonce ! »

Belzébuth haussa les épaules.

« Oh, je sais pas...Personnellement, mes affaires se portent plutôt pas mal...Depuis l'invention d'Internet, on n'a presque plus à intervenir...

-Ce n'est pas quelques sites pornos et fesses-de-bouc qui vont nous assurer la victoire sur la volaille céleste ! Nos troupes ne savent plus à quoi ressemble un champ de bataille...Et vous, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas remis un emplumé à sa place ?

-Je sais plus...Par contre toi, Astaroth, ça fait pas si longtemps non ? Sauf que c'est l'ange qui a eu le dessus et, pourtant, c'était pas le plus...

-Continue et je t'étripe ! » feula presque le Duc.

Belzébuth se fendit d'un rire gras.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Tu faisais moins le malin la dernière fois que Michael s'est servi de toi comme serpillière.

-Rhô, Michael, ça compte pas, c'est un psychopathe. Si seulement Lucifer pouvait se décider à se bouger et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

-Il ne faut pas trop y compter...

-Voilà un autre problème ! intervint Paymon. Cet affrontement n'a que trop duré ! S'il ne peut pas être détruit, Michael doit finir enchaîné au plus profond de nos geôles ! »

-Mais rien ne t'empêche d'aller l'affronter Paymon, je t'en prie. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part. »

Les trois démons sursautèrent. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'endroit où se trouvait celui qui les avait interrompus. Lucifer, appuyé contre une colonne, attendait qu'ils finissent leur discussion.

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, maugréa Belzébuth. On t'a connu plus ponctuel...Il t'est arrivé quoi ? On dirait que quelqu'un t'a arraché les tripes et a essayé de te les faire avaler. 

-Rien d'aussi ludique...Mais vous n'êtes pas venus tous les trois jusqu'ici pour vous enquérir de ma santé n'est-ce pas ?

-On s'inquiète plutôt pour la santé mentale de ton animal de compagnie, approuva Astaroth. Ça ne lui réussit pas trop de rester à Pandaemonium...

-Apophis est hors de contrôle, approuva Paymon. Confie-le moi, je saurai trouver de quoi l'occuper !

-Ce n'est pas une arme de guerre...

-Il combattait chaque nuit les dieux du panthéon égyptien !

-C'était une lutte symbolique. Il n'a pas l'instinct meurtrier...

-Il a certainement l'instinct destructeur ! Il a réduit mon manoir en miettes ! se plaignit Astaroth.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire...

-Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas, l'isoler dans une autre partie des Enfers par exemple ? Ce ne sont pas les endroits vides qui manquent !

-...Pour qu'il déprime ?

-Tu t'inquiètes plus de son moral que du danger qu'il représente !

-Ça devient assez préoccupant, ajouta Belzébuth.

-Les rumeurs courent dans les rangs des légions. On commence à mettre en doute ta capacité à tenir ton rôle...

-Vraiment Paymon ? »

Le dromadaire fit un écart. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Lucifer s'était rapproché de lui et de sa cavalière.

« Tu les laisses parler ? »

Paymon avait beau le dominer du haut de son perchoir, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle éleva la voix pour se défendre:

« Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ! Tu les ignores ! Il y a bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas combattu ! Tu préfères amuser tes bestioles plutôt que les mener à la victoire !

-Quel ton acerbe, Paymon... Toi qui m'as toujours été si fidèle...

-Non, parce que nous, on est des traitres ? »

Lucifer, Paymon et le dromadaire tournèrent le même regard transparent vers Astaroth et Belzébuth.  
Ce dernier reconnu :

« Ouais...c'est pas faux... »

Lucifer caressa d'un air distrait le menton poilu du dromadaire. Paymon reporta son attention sur lui.

« Je t'ai déçue ?

-Tu m'as bien mal remercié de ma fidélité ! Je suis en exil, sans plan de manœuvres, sans ordre, sans ennemi à abattre ! Mes soldats prêchent la révolte quand ils devraient être en train de conquérir le monde pour toi !

-Une révolte... »

Astaroth fit observer :

« C'est vrai qu'au dernier conseil des Cercles, où tu n'as pas daigné montrer le bout de ton nez, il y a eu quelques critiques...

-Faut reconnaître qu'à force d'attendre le Jugement Dernier et tout ça, on fini par se lasser, précisa Belzébuth.

-Vous êtes donc tous contre moi ?

-Disons qu'on s'inquiète pour le futur, notre stratégie à long terme, la qualité de notre encadrement et toute cette sorte de chose, suggéra Belzébuth.

-Et puis ce serait sympa de pouvoir circuler dans Pandaemonium sans se faire déchiqueter par des serpents, des pieuvres géantes, des chèvres, des dragons ou je ne sais quoi encore, ajouta Astaroth.

-J'ai deux cents légions qui se tiennent prêtes à attaquer. Elles n'attendent que tes ordres ! »

Lucifer resta un instant silencieux.

« Vous voulez vraiment qu'il parte ?

-Ben c'est à dire que...commença Belzébuth, mais Lucifer le coupa.

-Pour une fois dans votre vie, répondez juste à cette question, c'est très simple. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'Apophis quitte les Enfers ? »

Les trois démons s'entreregardèrent.  
Puis Paymon annonça d'une voix ferme :

« Oui !

-Très bien. »

Lucifer haussa les épaules et laissa un sourire éclairer son visage blessé.

« Dans ce cas, je pars avec lui. »


	2. Chapter 2

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle du trône infernal. On n'entendait pas une mouche voler. Même les cris des damnés dans le lointain semblaient se faire plus discrets, comme pour ne pas déranger les deux démons toujours assis, trop surpris par ce qui venait de se passer pour bouger.

Belzébuth finit par se tourner vers Astaroth pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Le Duc roula des yeux si fort que ce fut audible.

« Paymon ? Tu te fous de moi ! Tu as déjà oublié ?

-Nan, j'ai pas écouté. Je pensais à autre chose...C'est bizarre, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu mes mouches. Tu crois que...

-Elle va organiser un coup d'état ! » l'interrompit Astaroth.

Devant l'air bovin de Belzébuth, il ajouta :

« Elle veut réunir toutes les légions et marcher sur Pandaemonium pour prendre le pouvoir !

-Oh...Bonne chance à elle.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Qu'elle essaye si ça l'amuse. Lucifer ne la laissera jamais faire...

-Il est parti ! Mais c'est pas possible, tu n'as rien suivi ?

-T'exagères. Il reviendra quand il aura fini de bouder, c'est tout.

-Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il avait l'air plutôt sérieux.

-C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup...

-Il n'a jamais été aussi catégorique !

-Je m'inquiète plus pour mes mouches, tu vois...Quoique, je m'inquiète un peu pour lui quand même. T'as vu la tête qu'il a ?

-Pas vraiment, non, j'évite autant que possible de le regarder. Il a vraiment un style déplorable depuis quelques temps...et je refuse de parler de ses cheveux.

-Je n'écoute pas, tu ne regardes pas...On est mal barré, hein ?

-Il n'y a pas de ''on'' qui tienne. Je reste seulement parce que j'attends que le service technique daigne me répondre, pas pour le plaisir de ta compagnie. Tu dégages une odeur encore plus pestilentielle que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression de baigner dedans.

-Qu'est-ce qui te défrise, poulette ? T'as peur de sentir comme un vrai démon ?

-Un démon mort depuis plusieurs mois ! »

Belzébuth se renifla l'aisselle gauche.

« ...C'est pas faux. »

 

***

 

Nulle âme damnée ne peut échapper aux Enfers. Ils sont bordés de montagnes infranchissables, d'océans de lave et d'un désert si vaste et brûlant qu'il fait passer le Sahara pour un sympathique bac à sable.

C'était ce dernier que les démons membres des légions de Paymon avaient élu pour domicile. Rompus à tous les champs de bataille, l'hostilité climatique ne les effrayait pas. Ils appréciaient la fournaise et en profitaient pour lézarder sur les dunes et faire des compétitions de beach-volley.

À son retour de Pandemonium, Paymon fut accueillie par son aide de camp, Abalam, qui avait pour seuls défauts d'être fidèle et dévoué.

« Comment était votre voyage ?

-Long et chiant...J'ai échoué à recruter Apophis.

-Triste nouvelle...Il se serait plu parmi nous...Vous voulez quelque chose pour vous remonter le moral ? Un morceau de cake ? J'ai rajouté plus d'os à la recette, comme vous l'aviez suggéré. Ça donne un petit côté croustillant...

-J'ai bien peur que rien ne puisse améliorer mon moral, Abalam...à part, bien sûr, voir le monde dévoré par les flammes et le Paradis noyé sous le sang des anges.

-Ils peuvent saigner ?

-Si on s'y prend bien...Enfin, je ne me suis pas déplacée pour rien. Donne l'ordre aux troupes de se rassembler, nous partons en guerre. »

-Vraiment ? Contre qui ?

-...Tout le monde. »

Abalam se mit à agiter la queue. Quelle que soit leur taille, c'était ce que faisaient tous les dragons pour exprimer leur joie.

 

***

 

Belzébuth jouait avec un de ses crocs devenu branlant à cause du combiné du téléphone qui avait fait la connaissance de sa mâchoire. Il l'avait mérité, il le reconnaissait lui-même. Astaroth continuait à faire tournoyer l'appareil d'un air menaçant au cas où il ait de nouveau envie de le traiter de ''première communiante''.  
Le départ de leur leader préoccupait tout de même un peu plus le Duc que les insultes.

« Tu penses toujours qu'il plaisantait ?

Sans cesser de jouer avec sa dent blessée, le Seigneur de mouches absentes répliqua:

« Bah ? Où est-ce qu'il irait ? À part ici, il a toujours fini par se faire expulser de tous les endroits où il a mis les pieds...Souviens-toi de la Chine. 

-...Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui...

-Le mal ?

-Qui prendrait sa place ? Qui nous dirigerait ?

-Moi, je suppose.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Tout le monde trouve que j'ai plus le look de l'emploi que lui !

-Et ça te rend compétent pour le remplacer ?

-Tu te vois mieux à ce poste, c’est ça ? »

Astaroth s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

« Même si je n’ai jamais couru après les responsabilités, il va de soi, que, par principe, je ne te laisserai jamais gagner. Et si ce n'est ni toi, ni moi, ce sera Paymon ou un autre démon majeur.

-Ah ouais, qui ?

-Je ne sais pas….Asmodée ? »

Astaroth et Belzébuth se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent d'un long rire qui résonna le long des Enfers, atteignit la surface terrestre et fit s'écrouler le toit d'une église sur un groupe de pèlerins.

Quand ils se furent un peu calmés, Belzébuth réussit à enlever son croc abimé avec un bruit de chairs qu'on arrache. Il le considéra à la lumière rouge-orangée qui baignait les lieux avant de l'avaler.

« Et si Machin nous envoyait quelqu’un d’autre pour nous diriger ? suggéra soudain Astaroth.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas pas encore imaginer ?

-De façon à maintenir la balance entre le Bien et le Mal, si Lucifer s'en va, Bidule pourrait faire descendre un ange pour prendre sa place. Ce serait assez logique.

-Comment est-ce qu’un de ces guignols en robe pourrait nous diriger ? C’est grotesque ! Il saurait pas comment on travaille, comment on fonctionne…et personne voudrait se soumettre à ses ordres ! Ce serait complètement contre-productif !

-Ce n’est pas comme si Tartempion voulait notre bonheur et notre épanouissement professionnel. 

-...Tu marques un point. Mais qui serait assez fou pour descendre parmi nous ?

-Au moins un Archange… »

Belzébuth frissonna.

« Ce serait vraiment l’enfer. »

 

***

 

Adramalech avançait, les oreilles basses, dans les couloirs du palais. L'esprit préoccupé, il entra dans les appartements de Lucifer. Il connaissait bien les lieux qu'il avait essayé si souvent de faire re-décorer, mais, distrait et gêné par l'état de la gravité, il glissa sur la pile de courriers répandus sur le sol.  
Lui qui contrôlait d'habitude son langage, contrairement à bien des démons, laissa échapper un :

« Oh, bordel de...

-Adramalech, c'est toi ? »

Il se tourna vers le lit pour y trouver le dernier démon qu'il voulait y voir. Asmodée, les cheveux en bataille, s'était redressé en l'entendant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là, espèce de dépravé ?! »

Asmodée bâilla.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, j'ai l'autorisation du patron.

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui change les draps ! »

Le démon de la luxure prit un air peiné.

« Je suis juste là pour dormir, je t'assure. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut jamais me croire ? »

Un ''grouik'' éloquent s'échappa de sous les couvertures. Asmodée donna un coup de pied dans sa direction, et sourit d'un air qui ne trompait personne.

« Oh, et puis après tout, faites ce qui vous chante. Ça ne me concerne plus. »

Adramalech allait tourner les sabots quand Asmodée l'arrêta.

« Attends un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'es plus au service de Lucifer ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons !

-Alors, ça y est ? Depuis le temps que tu lui cours sur le haricot, il t'a finalement mis à la porte ?

-Certainement pas ! protesta Adramalech, blessé dans son orgueil.

-Alors quoi ? S'il ne t'a pas viré, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu démissionnes ?

-Ah non ! C'est lui qui part ! »

Asmodée se figea.

« Hein ? Comment ça il part ? C'est ridicule, il ne peut pas abandonner son trône. Tu t'es fait avoir, pauvre petit âne. Quelqu'un s'est foutu de... »

Adramalech tapa du sabot sur le sol. Il avait croisé Lucifer à la sortie de sa réunion avec Paymon, Astaroth et Belzébuth et le servait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas.

« Gardez vos insultes ! Il a été on ne peut plus clair sur la question ! Il a quitté les Enfers, je peux vous l'assurer ! Sans emporter un seul bagage, sans prendre le temps de se changer...une honte ! »

 

***

 

« Ça pourrait être l'occasion de changer. » observa Astaroth d'un air pensif.

Belzébuth était toujours avec lui dans la salle du trône et s'en étonnait lui-même. C'était la plus longue conversation qu'il ait jamais eu avec le Duc depuis la fondation de la cour infernale. Ils affectaient en général de s'ignorer, ou s'épargnaient de longs discours en usant directement de violences physiques.

« Changer ?

-Nous vivons depuis des millénaires sous la direction d'un tyran. À supposer qu'il ait vraiment démissionné, nous pourrions revoir notre système politique.

-À quoi tu penses ?

-Pourquoi ne pas instaurer une république pour changer un peu ?

-Une république ? Avec un président élu et tout le tintouin ? C'est pas du changement ça, c'est de la révolution ! Au fond, la tyrannie, ça nous a pas trop mal réussi jusqu'à présent...

-Parce que personne n'osait remettre en cause l'autorité et les décisions de Lucifer. Sans lui, on va se jeter les uns sur les autres. Rien que nous, si on recommence à se battre, ça va durer des siècles. Le temps qu'on se départage, si on y arrive, quelqu'un d'autre aura pris le pouvoir aux Enfers...

-On pourrait s'associer et régner ensemble. »

Un ange passa et se carapata très vite, poursuivit par plusieurs diablotins armés de fourches.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? demanda Astaroth.

-Évidemment...Mais, pour une république, il faudrait organiser des campagnes électorales à la con et des élections encore plus barbantes. Tout le monde va tricher et s'entretuer, on va jamais s'en sortir...

-Le plus grand tricheur gagnera.

-C'est le seul intérêt des élections...Il va quand même falloir annoncer que Lucifer a vidé les lieux. Ça va être un putain de bordel. Et qui empêchera notre chère Paymon et ses mignons de déclencher une guerre civile ? »

Astaroth se mordilla un ongle tout en réfléchissant.

« Le mieux serait d'arriver à faire voter tout le monde sans qu'ils sachent exactement pourquoi.

-Comment ça ? Ils sont pas tous aussi crétins qu'ils en ont l'air. Déjà, par principe, c'est pas sûr qu'ils votent, alors si en plus ils savent pas pourquoi...

-L'astuce ce serait qu'ils ne soient pas conscients des conséquences de l'élection. Qu'ils votent pour élire un président, alors qu'ils croient voter pour...je ne sais pas, disons...

-Miss Enfer ?

-Pourquoi pas ! »

La compétition était très populaire dans les Cercles. Tous les démons se demandaient si Béhémoth allait remettre sa couronne en jeu. Il ne portait plus aussi bien le bikini depuis qu'il s'était laissé pousser un deuxième pénis.

« Le prochain concours n'est pas avant six mois, si on l'avance, ils vont se méfier.

-Non, il faudrait inventer quelque chose de pire, quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas encore fait.

-On a déjà fait beaucoup de trucs atroces... »

Astaroth fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Un petit poste de télévision apparut en fumant à leurs pieds.

« Zappons un peu, ce ramassis d'inepties peut être une source d'inspiration surprenante.

-Faut reconnaître que, pour ça, ces foutus mortels sont beaucoup plus imaginatifs que nous... »

 

***

 

Bien loin des feux de l'Enfer et de ses problèmes politiques, aux portes du Paradis, la queue des élus attendant leur admission s'étirait jusqu'à l'horizon. Personne n'osait se plaindre de peur d'être envoyé dans un lieu bien moins agréable. Saint Pierre n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. De service vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept et trois-cent soixante cinq jours par an, il avait déposé plusieurs requêtes pour obtenir des vacances, requêtes qui n'avaient pas été suivi d'effet. On -le plus souvent l'Archange Uriel- lui rétorquait que les âmes bénies s'attendaient à trouver Saint Pierre aux portes du Paradis et qu'on ne pouvait pas les décevoir en leur présentant Saint Marcelin ou Sainte Brigitte, l'arrivée au royaume des cieux étant quelque chose qui ne se produisait, en général, qu'une fois dans une vie.

Saint Pierre réfléchissait souvent à se mettre en grève comme les séraphins qui avaient obtenu des horaires plus raisonnables, des pauses déjeuner, et des RTT. Mais ils avaient deux avantages non négligeables sur lui: ils étaient des milliers et avaient un répertoire de chansons populaires inépuisable.  
Lui était seul face au flux continu des mortels récemment décédés.  
Il essayait de se faire entendre, malgré la trentaine de collégiennes japonaises qui entourait son bureau. Il détestait les accidents d'avion, presque autant que les flashs des smartphones qui, pour son malheur, avaient échappé au crash.

« J'ai dit pas de photos ! »

Les collégiennes riaient et continuaient à bavarder entre elles. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être transparent. Il se frotta les yeux, à demi-aveuglé.

« Bon, reprenons, Noriko...

-Nanoko.

-Oui, donc, Nanoko, Hiromi et Saiko, vous êtes shintô-bouddhistes, mais vous voulez rester avec vos copines...Tokaomi...

-Takaomi.

-Voilà. Tu ne crois pas en Dieu, mais tu aimes bien les anges.

-Je ne dirais pas ça. Je crois en une force supérieure, mais je n'adhère à aucune religion. Je suis donc plutôt déiste ou agnostique.

-...C'est cela oui...Dites, est-ce que vous comprenez que ce n'est pas un moulin ici ? On n'entre pas au Paradis juste pour faire du tourisme. Et puis franchement, si vous connaissiez vraiment les anges, vous ne seriez pas...

-On aime les saints aussi !

-Est-ce qu'on peut prendre une photo avec vous ?

-Non, je vous ai déjà dit que...

-S'il vous plaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! » demandèrent en chœur les jeunes filles.

-Vous êtes tellement mignon !

-J'adore votre barbe ! Elle est vraie ? »

Saint Pierre inspira profondément.

« Bon ! Ça va ! Ça va ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur avec que je change d'avis ! Et plus un mot ! »

Les collégiennes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Elles franchirent les portes en photographiant les moindres détails à la grande surprise des angelots qui les attendaient après les grilles.

Saint Pierre, en grommelant, essaya de rajouter comme il le pouvait dans son registre les noms qu'il avait pu saisir. Tout en hésitant sur les orthographes, il appela d'une voix aigre :

« Suivant ! »

Un grand échalas portant une soutane de prêtre quitta la longue file.

« Je vous demande pardon, j'étais juste en train de changer une ampoule dans la sacristie et...je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé...

-On ne vous apprend pas à couper le courant avant de changer une ampoule au séminaire ? Bon, de toutes façons, ça n'a plus d'importance...Votre nom ?

-Eulethère Pierre Samuel Dupont des Chapelles...

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, si c'est pas Dieu possible !

-Notre famille est très ancienne, s'excusa le défunt. Je suis le deuxième fils et...

-Pas vous ! J'ai encore fait une rature ! »

Saint Pierre essuya la grande plume d'ange dont il se servait pour écrire et essaya de rattraper son erreur avec le bout de sa manche.

« Depuis le temps que je réclame des stylos bic...Ils ne veulent même plus me donner de buvard ! Restrictions budgétaires, plus de crédits...Tu parles ! Ils s'en fichent de mes conditions de travail ! »

Décontenancé par cette diatribe, le prêtre bafouilla :

« ...Euh, donc, euh, je peux entrer ?

-Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est bon, vous êtes sur la liste...ça s'est joué à peu de choses. Encore deux jours sur Terre et vous cédiez aux avances de cette jolie paroissienne qui vous tourne autour depuis des mois.

-Mais je...

-Inutile de nier et estimez-vous heureux d'avoir été rappelé avant de commettre l'irréparable. Croyez-moi, vous n'auriez pas apprécié l'endroit où vous seriez allé. L'Enfer a une torture spéciale pour les prêtres qui commettent le péché de chair.

-Tout à fait exact, confirma la personne qui attendait après l'ecclésiastique.

-Vous voyez ? Aller ! On se dépêche, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Dès que le prêtre eut libéré l'espace devant son bureau, Saint Pierre grogna son "suivant" avant de revenir à ses corrections.  
Le nez dans son registre, il demanda d'un ton grinçant :

« Votre nom ?

-Je doute qu'il soit dans votre livre. »

Saint Pierre se crispa. Il avait sa dose d'originalité pour la journée.

« Écoutez, mon vieux, si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, c'est qu'il y a des chances pour que votre nom soit dans ma liste. Alors donnez-le moi qu'on en finisse ! Si vous croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre en devinettes !

-C'est que, j'ai plusieurs noms...

-Eh bien, le principal ! Celui que vos parents vous ont donné ! Vous voulez vraiment vous payer ma tronche, aujourd'hui ? »

Saint Pierre releva la tête de son registre pour voir qui était le malotru qui avait l'audace de jouer avec ses nerfs déjà tant éprouvés.  
Il se figea et serra le poing si fort qu'il en cassa sa plume.  
Face à lui, Lucifer se fendit d'un sourire qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi charmeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Aucune pollution infernale ou terrestre n'atteignait le Paradis. Une lumière douce et claire caressait ses amphithéâtres de nuages, ses temples doriques majestueux et éternels, ses cathédrales de verre aux cloches cristallines, entourés des plus beaux jardins et baignés, à perte de vue, par une mer de cumulus. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour le décrire et rien ne pouvait égaler la sensation de bien être qu'il procurait. Il était une récompense, un but à atteindre, le calme, tant espéré, enfin...

« GABRIEL !!!! »

Annonciateur de la naissance du Christ et de tout un tas d'autres choses qu'on voit en cours de catéchisme, l'Archange Gabriel était préposé aux communications. Cette capacité ne lui était d'aucune aide face à l'Archange Uriel, au comble de l'énervement. Ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne à l'aide d'une épaisse couche de gomina commençaient à rebiquer sous l'effet de la colère. Il offrait un contraste saisissant avec Gabriel dont les boucles blondes rappelaient les adolescents des tableaux de la Renaissance. Il ressemblait plus à un avocat doublé d'un huissier qui aurait aussi eu un diplôme de comptable et ferait des inspections pour les services fiscaux à ses heures perdues.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, se défendit Gabriel.

-Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? fulmina Uriel. Je t'ai demandé de ramener une femme ! C'est un homme ! »

L'Archange haussa les épaules.

« Ils se ressemblent tous. Pourtant, je l’ai bien trouvé dans une grande maison, comme tu m’as dit… »

-Pas dans le bon pays! Il a l'air d‘être…euh… »

Uriel se tourna vers l'homme qui attendait patiemment aux côtés de Gabriel.

« Américain, non ? »

L'homme s'avança d'un pas pour répondre :

« Je suis, Monsieur, le président des États-Unis d'Amérique et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fais ici. »

Uriel adressa une prière muette au ciel.

« Mon collègue vous a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ça lui arrive souvent ?

-Ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent, voulez-vous ? »

Uriel se retourna vers Gabriel et le fusilla du regard :

« Gabriel ! Vraiment ! Il n'est même pas mort ! Il n'est pas censé mourir avant... »

Uriel tourna une page du livre qu‘il tenait, mais, voyant que le président pâlissait, il stoppa son geste.

« ...un moment…Enfin ! Il est supposé être en voyage officiel en France ! Pour être exact, il devrait être en train de savourer un repas diplomatique composé de… »

Uriel lut quelque chose dans son livre et grimaça d'un air dégoûté.

« ...tête de veau…Dieu le garde.

-Ils doivent être morts quand on les ramène ? interrompit Gabriel.

-Bien sûr qu'ils doivent être morts quant tu prends leurs âmes ! Où étais-tu ces deux derniers millénaires ?...Non, n'essaye pas de répondre.

-Comment on sait qu'ils sont morts ?

-En général, quand ils sont vivants, ils respirent, parlent et mangent des choses horribles. »

Le président, qui les écoutait, toussota poliment pour attirer leur attention:

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Messieurs, mais, alors, si je comprends bien, ici, c’est…c’est l'endroit où on boit des cocktails pour l'éternité ?

-Certainement pas ! s'indigna Uriel. Premièrement, les cocktails sont une invention du Diable ! Deuxièmement, vous n'êtes pas mort ! Vous…vous hallucinez à cause de…de la vinaigrette ! Tout ça, c'est une projection de votre esprit... »

À ce moment, un carillon retentit et la voix du Saint Esprit s'éleva, emplissant le Paradis.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Pour votre félicité éternelle, gardez bien votre auréole au-dessus de votre tête. Si vous avez égaré votre auréole, adressez-vous à l'ange le plus proche. Merci de votre attention. »

Un tic nerveux agita l'épaule d'Uriel et il perdit quelques plumes.

« Juste une petite intoxication alimentaire, pas de raison de s'alarmer. »

Il profita que Gabriel soit à portée de main pour l’attraper par la toge, le rapprocher de lui et lui siffler d'un ton menaçant :

« Remets-le tout de suite où tu l'as trouvé !

-Oh ? T’es sûr qu’on pourrait pas…

-TOUT DE SUITE !

-Ok ! Ça marche ! »

Dès qu'Uriel l'eut lâché, Gabriel prit le président par les épaules et le poussa en arrière. Avant d’avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, celui-ci tomba en hurlant en direction de la Terre.  
Gabriel se frotta les mains, l’air très fier de lui.

« Gabriel ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rattraper ?! Il va s'écraser !

-Ben ? C'est le président des États-Unis, non ?

-Oui, le président…pas Superman !

-Ah, je les confonds toujours. »

Gabriel déploya ses ailes multicolores et plongea à la suite de l'infortuné Américain. Uriel se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler.

« Je ne suis pas aidé...Comme si j'avais le temps de m'occuper de chaque cas particulier avec tous les problèmes que j'ai déjà sur les bras, n'est-ce pas Saint Pierre ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que le saint se tenait debout devant son bureau.

« Saint Pierre ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Qui garde les portes du Paradis ?

-J'ai demandé à Saint Thomas de me remplacer un instant... »

Uriel joignit ses deux mains et inspira profondément avec l'air d'un maître d'école excédé par une énième bêtise de ses élèves.

« Saint Pierre, nous en avons déjà discuté. Quand les âmes des élus arrivent au Paradis, elles s'attendent à être accueillies par vous, pas par Saint Thomas ou je ne sais qui. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'assumer un poste d'une telle importance stratégique, mais...

-C'est une sorte d'urgence, osa le couper Saint Pierre.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, j'espère pour vous que cette urgence est vraiment urgente.

-J'ai des gens dans la salle d'attente...

-Eh bien ? Ça n'a rien de nouveau ! Elle est faite pour ça !

-J'ai une croyante qui est morte au mauvais endroit, à la mauvaise date et de la mauvaise façon. Et puis, il y a aussi...

-Si vous avez des doutes sur le destin d'un âme, transmettez-les au juge Antiel. Vous savez où se trouve le tribunal, n'est-ce pas? Ou, non, j'ai une meilleure idée, exposez-moi le problème, comme ça j'irai moi-même le présenter à la cour et vous pourrez retourner plus rapidement à votre poste.

-Je doute qu'Antiel puisse se prononcer pour le cas de...

-Croyez-moi, il est tout à fait apte à gérer ce type d'anomalies !

-Oh, pour la défunte, je pense que ça devrait aller. C'est pour Lucifer que j'ai un doute.

-...Pardon ? »

 

***

 

La salle d'attente du Paradis se trouvait non loin des portes. Délimitée par des cordons rouges, c'était une zone qui se voulait agréable et qui, comme toutes les salles d'attente, échouait à l'être. La mauvaise ambiance découlait en partie de l'absence de machine à café, l'usage de ce breuvage maudit "amer comme la mort, noir comme Satan et brûlant comme le feu de la Géhenne", étant découragé au Paradis.  
Lucifer s'était assis sur un des sièges en plastique visés aux nuages, juste à côté d'une plante verte famélique. En la voyant, il réalisa que dans la précipitation de son départ, il avait oublié de demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper des siennes. Il se consola un peu en se rappelant qu'elles étaient capables de se nourrir toutes seules.  
Il n'était pas seul à attendre. Une petite dame âgée était assise à quelques sièges de lui. Habillée avec soin, elle serrait un sac à main sur ses genoux. De temps à autre, elle en sortait un mouchoir pour se tamponner les yeux.  
Lucifer aurait bien voulu trouver quelque chose à lui dire, mais, n'ayant pas pratiqué la compassion depuis plusieurs millénaires, il se trouvait un peu rouillé.

Elle regarda la pendule qui, faute de murs, flottait à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, et poussa un soupir triste.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'oublier. » observa-t-elle à voix haute.

Lucifer en profita pour engager la conversation.

« Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas dans leur nature d'oublier. »

Encouragée par son sourire amical, la défunte poursuivit :

« Oh, je sais bien qu'une fois arrivé ici, le temps n'a plus d'importance et si il y a bien une chose que la vie m'a enseigné, c'est la patience. Je suis...enfin j'étais, enseignante, voyez-vous. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. J'ai reçu un accueil tellement froid...

-Saint Pierre a toujours été un peu bourru.

-Pardon, vous le connaissez ? C'est un ami à vous ?

-Juste une veille connaissance.

-Ah...Vous attendez depuis longtemps de pouvoir entrer ? demanda la veille dame avec un soupçon de crainte dans la voix.

-Non, mon cas est un peu spécial. Je suis de la maison en quelque sorte...

-Je pensais l'être aussi. Mourir pendant un pèlerinage, c'est tout de même un peu fort...

-Vous avez eu un accident ?

-Pensez-vous ! Le toit de l'église qui s'effondre en pleine messe ! Un coup du Malin à n'en pas douter...Le pire, c'est que je suis la seule à être arrivée jusqu'ici, j'ai demandé. Vous imaginez ? On était au moins cinquante dans cette église. Pas un n'était digne du Paradis, pas même le curé. Ça ne vous étonne pas ?

-...Pas vraiment non. »

 

***

 

Saint Pierre suivait des yeux Uriel qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en perdant des plumes par dizaines.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible...Vous avez dû vous tromper !

-Ah non, ça, ça m'étonnerait. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, vous le savez bien, et vous savez aussi qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme lui dans l'univers. Envoyez quelqu'un vérifier si vous voulez.

-Non, non, vous avez raison, il n'y a que lui pour avoir des idées aussi tordues...Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de vouloir revenir ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?!

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui demander ?

-Ah non, moi, je ne l'approche pas ! Pas avant d'en savoir plus !

-Il n'a pas l'air agressif pourtant. Il est plutôt poli...et charmant.

-Il a toujours été charmant, ne vous y trompez pas ! C'est son pouvoir de séduction qui opère...Et Michael qui n'est pas là ! Vous ne sauriez pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était parti.

-Pourtant, en tant que gardien des portes du Paradis, vous êtes placé sous sa juridiction, vous devriez le savoir !

-Le jour où il me tiendra informé de ses allées et venues, là, je m'inquiéterai...Vous devriez demander à Raphaël, ils s'entendent plutôt bien.

-Mais Raphaël n'est pas là non plus! Il doit encore traîner dans je ne sais quel bouge terrestre...Je vais le faire appeler. Non, mieux, je vais convoquer une réunion des Archanges, comme ça, il sera obligé de remonter, et Michael aussi !

-Vous oubliez Gabriel...

-Saint Pierre ! Je vous trouve bien ironique ! Vous ne mesurez pas la gravité de la situation, il me semble ! »

Il semblait à Saint Pierre que la situation serait beaucoup plus problématique si Gabriel s'en mêlait, mais il s'abstient d'en rajouter. Uriel perdait déjà assez de plumes comme ça. Il en aurait bientôt assez pour remplir un coussin.  
Il sortit discrètement son portable de sa toge et commença à taper un message.

 

***

 

Ensoleillé sans être trop chaud, avec une légère brise, le temps, ce jour là, était idéal pour une partie de golf.  
Deux joueurs, qui se tenaient au niveau du huitième trou, se distinguaient des autres golfeurs présents sur le parcours.  
Si l'un semblait sortir tout droit des pages d'un magazine huppé et aurait eu sa place dans les salons les plus courus, l'autre arborait un vieux jean et un pull qui auraient dû lui interdire l'accès au terrain de golf.  
Il se préparait pourtant à frapper un coup ardu, malgré ses cheveux blonds un peu sales qui persistaient à lui gêner la vue. Après quelques hésitations, il frappa la balle comme s'il avait un compte personnel à régler avec elle.  
Elle s'éleva dans les airs, très haut, avant de retomber bien au-delà des limites du golf.  
Son partenaire mit sa main en visière pour en suivre la trajectoire.

« Tu as manqué le trou, bien sûr, mais tu as atteint l'évêque de Milan pendant l'eucharistie...joli ! Ça nous fait donc, trois nonnes, deux évêques et un brahmane en méditation...Tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on en parle, Michael ? »

L'intéressé fendit l'air avec son club comme s'il s'agissait d'un tout autre instrument, plus coupant.

« Ce jeu est toujours aussi chiant...

-Ok, au moins, j'aurais essayé, soupira Raphaël. On continue à dégommer des membres du clergé ou on retourne au bar ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre si ton pantalon continue à vibrer comme ça... »

Raphaël sortit son iPhone de sa poche.

« Ça doit encore être Uriel.

-S'il pouvait s'étouffer avec son téléphone... »

Avant de le mettre sur silencieux, Raphaël lut rapidement les alertes sur l'écran de l'appareil.

« Oh ? Un texto de Pierre, c'est rare. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait mon numéro...Il va peut-être falloir qu'on remonte...

-Sans moi.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Ça pourrait être grave.

-M'en fous. 

-Je te ferai signe s'il commence à y avoir trop de morts... »

Michael lui lança son club en grognant :

« Je retourne au bar. »

 

***

 

« J'ai passé tant d'années à prier et à respecter les usages. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mais...Je vous embête peut-être avec mes radotages ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, assura Lucifer qui était à présent assis juste à côté de la vieille dame.

-Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom.

-J'en ai plusieurs...

-Ma nièce aussi...ça n'a pas empêché la police de la retrouver. »

Lucifer s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je prendrais bien un café pas vous ?

-Maintenant que vous en parlez, oui, mais il n'y a pas de distributeur. »

Lucifer plongea la main dans une des poches de sa robe de chambre et la trouva vide, à l'exception d'un objet qu'Asmodée avait dû y glisser en douce et qu'il n'était pas convenable de montrer à une dame, ni à personne en général. Il s'arrangea pour le remplacer par un thermos et deux tasses.

« Vous êtes très prévoyant, s'étonna la vieille dame. Ma foi, je vous remercie.

-C'est moi. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas offert quelque chose sans arrière pensée.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer à faire de bonnes actions.

-Vous croyez ?

-Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous faire pardonner ?

-Nous n'aurions pas assez de l'éternité pour en faire le tour... »

Dans sa lancée, Lucifer sortit d'autres contenants de sa poche.

« Lait ? Sucre ?

-Avec mon cholestérol ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous ne devriez pas tenter les veilles dames comme ça !

-Profitez-en, c'est gratuit, je suis en congé. Et puis, entre nous, ici, votre cholestérol ne risque plus de vous jouer des tours.

-Je crois bien que vous avez raison... »

Elle accepta un nuage de lait. Lucifer se contenta d'un café noir.  
Tout en se réchauffant les mains avec la tasse, elle renifla.

« Ce qui va me manquer le plus, je crois, c'est mon Jean-Claude. Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir sans moi ? J'espère que quelqu'un prendra soin de lui.. J'ai bien ma nièce, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir compter sur elle. Et puis, Jean-Claude n'a pas un caractère facile, il a ses habitudes.

-Il est âgé ?

-Assez, presque dix-sept ans. »

Devant l'air étonné de Lucifer, elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une photo jaunie.

« Ah ! C'est un chat !

-Je l'ai eu tout chaton, une petite boule de poils. Vous avez des animaux de compagnie ?

-En quelque sorte... »

Lucifer se tourna vers Apophis qui, couché en rond à côté de la salle d'attente, essayait de se faire discret.

La dame suivit son mouvement et ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant le serpent.

« Ah...il a l'air euh...C'est quelle espèce ?

-Monstre mythologique.

-Ce n'est pas trop difficile à entretenir ?

-Le tout, c'est d'avoir assez de place et un bon assureur.

-C'est rare. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à en trouver un ?

-Oh non, j'en ai des centaines à ma disposition. C'est comme les huissiers et les avocats, je ne sais plus où les mettre. »

 

***

 

Raphaël avait à peine mis le pied dans le bureau d'Uriel que déjà celui-ci se précipitait vers lui.

« Michael n'est pas avec toi ?! »

Raphaël leva une main pour maintenir à distance cette boule de nerfs à plumes et préserver son espace vital.

« Contrairement aux rumeurs qui courent, nous ne sommes pas mariés et même si on l'était, on ne passerait pas tout notre temps ensemble... »

Tout à son angoisse, Uriel ignora sa remarque :

« Je lui ai envoyé une convocation officielle ! Il devrait déjà être là ! Il n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête !

-Alors, ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Non mais tu crois que je plaisanterais avec un sujet pareil ?

-Toi non, pas de risque, mais j'ai toujours des doutes avec Saint Pierre. Il est tellement pince-sans-rire...

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre du sens de l'humour des saints ! On a d'autres problèmes ! Et bien sûr, Il n'est pas là ! Pourquoi Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de Lui ?

-Il est toujours à Son congrès sur la physique quantique ? Je Lui ai laissé un message en venant, mais ça passe pas très bien entre les dimensions, et je commence à croire qu'Il a oublié Son chargeur...

-Encore ? Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible...Je vais faire appeler les Puissances ! S'ils s'y mettent tous, ils arriveront bien à repousser Lucifer ! »

Raphaël s'interposa entre Uriel et la porte du bureau.

« Attends un peu, pourquoi le repousser ? Sa demande est légitime. Il a toujours été question qu'il puisse revenir s'il demandait à être pardonné... »

D'abord estomaqué par la suggestion de Raphaël, Uriel hurla presque :

« Mais il n'y a que Lui qui peut en décider et Il n'est pas là ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas prendre un message et lui demander de repasser dans un mois ou deux ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Je ne vais pas aller lui parler, on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu lui et moi...

-Alors quoi ? On le laisse en salle d'attente ?

-Il va finir par trouver le temps long.

-Avec un peu de chance, ça l'aidera à comprendre qu'on ne veut pas de lui et il repartira de lui même ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas aller chercher Michael ? Tu sais où il est, non ? Tu sais toujours où tout le monde est ! Tu es le chef du service d'espionnage !

-Le service des renseignements. » se défendit Raphaël qui en avait assez de devoir toujours rappeler que l'espionnage relevait des Enfers. « Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de mêler Michael à ça. Il vaut mieux pour le bien de tout le monde qu'il reste là où il est...

-Sa place est ici ! Entre Lucifer et le Paradis ! »

Raphaël pouffa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Il a amené un serpent géant avec lui en plus !

-Et ?

-Non, mais il n'y a que moi qui voit dans quel pétrin on est ?!

-Uriel, arrête de dramatiser, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va... »

Une sonnerie aux airs de « God Save the Queen » interrompit Raphaël. Il consulta son téléphone.

« Eh ! Il m'a répondu par sms !

-Qui ? Michael ?

-Mais non, Michael n'a plus de portable. La dernière fois qu'il a sonné, il l'a donné à manger à ce dragon qui vit dans ses appartements. C'est Lui qui m'a répondu...et Il a toujours autant de mal à taper...

-Qu'est-ce qu'Il dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'Il dit ? »

Raphaël pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux lire.

« LuCifuge...XSF...avec trois points d'exclamation et un smiley qui lève le pouce.

-...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Soit Il est ok, soit Il croit que c'est une blague...

-Tu ne peux pas L'appeler ?

-Eh oh, j'ai pas un forfait interdimentionnel. Tu as rejeté ma demande d'abonnement, je te rappelle. »

 

***

 

Dans la salle d'attente du Paradis, la vieille dame en était à sa deuxième tasse de café au lait. Elle considérait son interlocuteur avec de plus en plus de curiosité.

« On peut dire que vous, vous sortez de l'ordinaire. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? J'imagine que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez un parcours similaire au mien...

-Presque...Je peux vous prendre le magazine ? » demanda soudain Lucifer en désignant un journal féminin qui se trouvait sur une table basse, au milieu d'une pile d'articles similaires qui n'avaient pas eu le droit de franchir les grilles du sanctuaire divin.

La vieille dame le lui passa en fronçant le nez.

« Je vous en prie. Je préfère les journaux un peu plus sérieux, surtout ceux qui ont de bons mots croisés. »

Lucifer ouvrit le magazine à la dernière page.

« Moi, j'ai un faible pour les horoscopes. J'ai beau savoir que ça n'a pas le moindre sens, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les lire.

-Vous êtes de quel signe ?

-Aucune idée. Le cosmos n'existait pas quand je suis né...Du coup, je peux choisir celui qui me convient le mieux. Tenez, Capricorne, soignez vos relations avec vos anciennes connaissances, elles vous permettront d'être mieux dans votre peau. Sortez de chez vous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent pour les gémeaux ?

-Célibataire, une journée faste va s'ouvrir sur le plan amoureux. Laissez-vous séduire, et n'hésitez pas à jouer de votre charme. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Vous voyez ? Quelle perte de temps... »

Tout en tournant les pages du magazine, sans y penser, Lucifer leva la main pour frotter son oeil meurtri. Il gémit de douleur.

« Vous vous êtes battu ? »

D'abord surpris, il comprit qu'elle voulait parler de son visage.

« Pas exactement non, mais je l'ai mérité. Je n'aurais jamais dû... »

Une exclamation aiguë l'empêcha de poursuivre:

« Wow ! Il est super ce lézard ! »

Lucifer se tourna sur son siège pour découvrir Gabriel, debout à côté d'Apophis. Il considérait la bête avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« C'est un serpent. » le corrigea Lucifer.

Gabriel lui sourit sans avoir l'air le moins du monde étonné qu'il soit là.

« Eh ! Salut Lulu ! À quoi tu vois ça ?

-Voyons, c'est très simple, intervint la défunte. Les lézards ont un corps beaucoup plus court et ils ont des pattes. Vous n'avez jamais été à l'école, jeune homme ?

-Hum...si. Uriel a essayé de m'apprendre quelque chose un jour dans une salle avec un tableau. Un truc à propos d'abeilles portant des cigognes. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elles faisaient. J'ai vérifié, les cigognes savent aussi voler...Je pourrais en avoir un comme ça pour Noël ? »

Lucifer profita de la confusion pour demander :

« Est-ce que tu as été sage au moins, Gabriel ?

-Gabriel ? répéta la vieille dame. Comme l'Archange ? »

Lucifer confirma d'un mouvement de tête. Elle s'empressa de se lever.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas...J'ai peine à croire que je suis en présence de celui qui a annoncé à la Sainte Vierge la venue au monde de notre Seigneur... »

Gabriel la considéra comme si elle venait de parler chinois.

« J'ai annoncé qui à quoi ?

-Réfléchis, Gabriel, ça va te revenir. » railla Lucifer en se levant à son tour.

Tout en mettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, il demanda :

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu pourrais me garder Apophis ? Juste quelques minutes...

-Oh oui ! Cool ! Je devais faire quelque chose...je crois...mais j'ai oublié...

-Vous voudrez bien leur tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lucifer à la défunte, qui recula.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent...

-Je vais juste voir si nos dossiers avancent. Faites attention à votre sac.

-Mais, je... »

Avant que la vieille dame ne puisse protester, Gabriel la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers Apophis.  
Ce dernier jeta un regard larmoyant à Lucifer, qui lui fit signe de rester à sa place et lui souffla un: ''Papa revient''.

Tournant le dos à regret, il se dirigeait de nouveau vers les portes du Paradis.

Au détour d'un nuage, il manqua se faire heurter par un joggeur. L'homme fit un bond de côté en s'excusant :

« Oh, pardon, je...ça alors ! »

Malgré ses vêtements de sportif, il était facilement reconnaissable. La couronne d'épines qui scindait son front ne laissait que peu de doutes quant à son identité.

« Non, c'est pas possible...Mon père me dam...euh...Satan, c'est bien toi ?

-Bonjour Jésus, ça faisait longtemps. Tu as l'air en forme.

-Ben...Toi par contre, t'as pas super bonne mine. »

Sans y penser, le Christ leva la main pour toucher la joue de Lucifer. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il allait faire, il se recula, gêné.

« Tu devrais te mettre au sport ! conseilla-t-il pour dissiper son malaise. C'est super pour le moral et le bien être physique ! »

Il se lança dans quelques étirements comme pour prouver ses dires.

« Tu me conseilles quoi, le footing ?

-Deux heures par jour ! Je m'entraîne pour le marathon du Purgatoire en septembre prochain.

-Ils font des marathons maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est une des dernières mesures de Raguel. Il a mis en place des épreuves de sports obligatoires pour les pénitents.

-Ah ! Alors c'est pour ça qu'il y en a autant qui ont demandé à venir en Enfer ces derniers temps ? Je me disais aussi...

-Vous ne faîtes pas du tout de sport en bas ?

-Si, plein. Mais on s'est bien gardé de les prévenir...Ça va sinon ? Tu m'en veux encore pour avoir essayé de te tenter dans le désert ?

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. C'est un peu ma spécialité, le pardon...C'est sympa de nous rendre une petite visite! Tu restes longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore exactement...

-Bon, bah on va pas rester plantés là, hein. On va aller se prendre un thé ou quelque chose et parler du bon vieux temps ! »

D'un geste du bras, Jésus invita Lucifer à le suivre à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du Paradis.

« Si c'est le fils de Dieu qui le propose, je ne peux pas refuser. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Allez quoi, donne la papatte ! »

Apophis essayait de cacher son long corps derrière un cumulus. Ramassé sur lui-même, il dardait sa langue fourchue d'un air menaçant.

Gabriel, les mains sur les hanches, faisait la moue.

« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. »

Ses tentatives pour jouer avec la bête égyptienne se soldaient par des échecs. La vieille dame, qui se tenait à ses côtés, n'osait pas l'interrompre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus entre le reptile monstrueux et l'Archange. Elle avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de celui dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Elle avait déjà vu de nombreuses représentations d'anges sur des tableaux et des enluminures, mais aucune avec des ailes aussi chatoyantes. Le plumage de Gabriel avait de quoi donner un mal de crâne à un perroquet.

« Vos ailes ont...euh...de jolies couleurs. »

Gabriel tourna son visage rayonnant vers elle.

« Merci. Je les peins moi-même ! »

Elle faillit lui demander comment il faisait pour les atteindre, mais, réalisant qu'elle avait déjà sa dose de fantaisies pour la journée, elle renonça.  
Se souvenant de quelque chose qu'elle avait lu sur les anges des castes supérieures, elle demanda plutôt :

« Vous n'êtes pas supposé en avoir plusieurs paires ?

-Ce serait trop chouette ! Mais c'est tellement galère de voler avec ça. Uriel a essayé et il s'est crashé quelque chose de bien. Il a laissé une trace énorme sur Terre ! »

Il écarta les bras et les ailes pour la décrire.

« Le nom m'échappe...Vous ne voyez pas ? C'est très connu pourtant, ça se visite...

-...Le grand canyon ? hasarda la défunte, peu convaincue.

-Ah non, ça c'est pas lui.

-Qui est-ce, alors ? »

Gabriel la regarda dun air perplexe.

« ...L'érosion. Vous êtes vraiment enseignante ? »

Elle soupira, vexée.

« Je vois, c'est un test, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois prouver ma foi, montrer que je suis digne du salut ? C'est le purgatoire ici en fait !

-Ah non, le purgatoire, c'est l'étage en dessous. Vous pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est plein de gens en collants qui font de la gym. »

La vieille dame était sur le point d'abandonner et de retourner dans la salle d'attente, quand, soudain, elle se figea et blêmit.

« Le...le serpent. Il est parti !

-Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil de l'appeler serpent...surtout pour les serpents en fait. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec toute cette histoire de pomme. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une pomme...

-Le serpent que vous devez garder ! Il n'est plus là ! »

Gabriel se tourna vers le très large espace vide laissé par Apophis, qui avait profité de leur inattention pour filer à l'anglaise.

« Eh ben ? S'il voulait jouer à cache-cache, il aurait dû le dire tout de suite ! »

 

***

 

L'air pur du Paradis donnait à Lucifer envie de tousser. Il s'étonnait que les nuages moelleux qui composaient le sol ne cèdent pas sous ses pieds nus. Malgré son apparence de déchu, les anges et saints qu'il croisait ne paraissaient pas se formaliser de son absence d'ailes et d'auréole. Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations sans faire attention à lui. Guidé par Jésus, il avait donc tout le loisir de s'intéresser aux changements qui s'étaient produits dans le royaume céleste depuis son départ.

« Ça a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Jésus.

-Pour quelque chose d'immuable, ça s'est un peu construit...

-En général, les élus sont plutôt contents d'avoir atteint la béatitude éternelle, mais ils finissent par s'ennuyer...au bout d'une heure ou deux. On a dû ajouter quelques distractions au fil des époques. On a même un cinéma maintenant !

-Vraiment ?

-Il n'est pas très grand, mais il diffuse La Mélodie du bonheur en boucle !

-On en a un comme ça aussi en bas...mais chez nous, les spectateurs sont enchaînés aux sièges. »

Chemin faisant, ils étaient arrivés près d'une fontaine aux bassins superposés. Lucifer se souvenait des statues équestres qui la décoraient. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de toucher l'eau transparente du bout des doigts. Il les retira quand ils commencèrent à grésiller.

Jésus, qui n'avait pas remarqué, l'entraîna vers la terrasse d'un restaurant qui offrait une jolie vue sur la fontaine. Ils s'installèrent à une table libre et une serveuse de nature angélique à en croire ses ailes immaculées, ne tarda pas à s'approcher. Elle se pencha pour passer un coup de chiffon sur leur table, pourtant impeccable.

« J.C., comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, mais alors pas trop mouliné le jus de carottes, s'il te plait. Les fibres, c'est bon pour les sportifs.

-Et pour le copain, ce sera quoi ? »

Lucifer sursauta un peu en réalisant qu'elle lui parlait.

« Euh...vous avez du thé ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers son auréole.

« Il demande si on a du thé. Va falloir être un peu plus précis que ça, mon petit chat. Voilà la carte. »

Elle sortit de la poche de son tablier un ouvrage aussi épais qu'un annuaire et lui tendit. Lucifer fit un instant défiler les pages noires de noms. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il y avait toujours eu du thé à profusion au Paradis, les grands classiques y côtoyaient les variantes les plus rares. Mais, depuis sa chute, il avait un peu perdu le goût de cette boisson.

« Vous en avez un très fort, très noir ?...Un peu comme du café ? »

Elle le considéra un instant d'un air un peu étrange. Il s'attendait à recevoir un laïus sur la caractère hautement infernal de la boisson citée, mais elle finit par marmonner :

« Hum, ça doit pouvoir se faire. »

La voyant s'éloigner vers d'autres tables, Lucifer se retourna vers Jésus :

«  Ça ne dérange pas les anges de faire le service ?

-Tantatel ? Non, elle s'est portée volontaire. Elle a passé plusieurs années sur Terre pour se former, dans des cafés parisiens, il me semble...On a essayé avec des chérubins avant ça, mais ça n'a pas trop marché. Ils sont tellement blagueurs. Ils finissaient toujours par renverser les verres des clients ou glisser des choses...peu catholiques dans les assiettes. »

 

***

 

Aux portes du Paradis, la file des défunts était figée. Assis au bureau d'accueil, Saint Thomas et Saint Pierre discutaient sans s'occuper de faire entrer les mortels. Certains commençaient à trouver le temps long. Un homme, qui trépignait sur place, leva la main.

« S'il vous plait ? On va attendre encore longtemps comme ça ? Je voudrais bien voir un responsable ! »

Il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes.

Sa voisine, surprise, gronda :

« Oh, bah si on peut même plus se plaindre... »

Une trappe brûlante s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et l'engloutit.

La preuve étant faite que les râleurs n'avaient pas leur place au ciel, le silence revint dans les rangs. Saint Pierre et Saint Thomas, qui n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se voir du fait de leurs positions respectives, continuaient leur conversation.

« Lucifer ? Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il n'existait pas...

-Hein ? Mais bien sûr qu'il existe ! Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré quand tu étais vivant ? Pourtant, il était souvent dans les parages...

-Non, j'ai croisé quelques démons locaux quand j'étais en Inde, mais pas lui personnellement. Et tu sais, moi, quand je n'ai pas vu quelque chose de mes propres yeux...

-Je sais. »

Pierre n'oubliait pas que Thomas avait quitté leur petit groupe d'apôtres suite à une soirée un peu trop arrosée où il avait soutenu mordicus que l'Inde n'existait pas et où tous les autres l'avaient mis au défi d'aller vérifier.

« Je croyais que c'était juste un concept, un titre qu'ils se passaient entre démons...Le fait qu'il existe pose de sacrées questions théologiques. Ça veut dire que notre Seigneur a créé le Mal...

-Hum, je ne dirais pas ça. Il a créé Lucifer qui a choisi d'incarner le Mal, mais le concept existait déjà, dès la création de l'univers, voir même avant. J'ai toujours entendu les anges dirent qu'ils combattaient déjà des démons avant la chute de Lucifer...

-Je ne sais pas s'il faut croire tout ce qu'ils racontent. Franchement, je ne leur fais pas toujours confiance...

-Non, mais je t'assure, Il a créé un tas de trucs, c'est clair, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus, mais c'est un peu comme s'Il avait eu une grosse boîte de Lego et qu'Il avait construit ce qu'Il voulait avec...

-Des Lego ?

-Enfin, des éléments de base, le Bien, le Mal, le Temps, la Mort...tout ça quoi.

-Attends, attends, tu veux dire qu'il y a un ou d'autres dieux qui ont créé ces trucs là ?

-Ça, je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille toujours tout ramener à des divinités créatrices. C'est un peu oedipien..»

Penchés l'un vers l'autre, ils n'avaient pas vu approcher la vieille dame. Ils n'avaient pas non plus vu qu'une personne qui s'était plainte dans la file qu'elle passait devant tout le monde avait été embrochée à la fourche par un diablotin et emportée.

Après quelques hésitations, elle osa toussoter pour les interrompre.

« Excusez-moi. »

Saint Pierre lui jeta un regard noir, avant de la reconnaître.

« Oh, c'est vous. Comme je vous l'ai déjà indiqué, votre dossier est en cours d'examen, il faut patienter.

-Oui, ça j'ai compris. Mais je cherche le jeune homme qui était avec moi en salle d'attente.

-Comment ça ? Il n'y est plus ? Il est rentré chez lui ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il devait revenir vers vous pour vous demander quelque chose. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? »

Saint Pierre se tourna vers Saint Thomas.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as vu personne ?

-Sûr. Personne n'est entré depuis ton départ. À part le beau brun mal habillé qui...

-C'est lui ! approuva la vieille dame.

-Tu as laissé entrer Lucifer ?! s'esclaffa Pierre.

-Hein ? Mais ça peut pas être lui ! Il n'avait pas de cornes, ni de pieds fourchus...

-Ils n'en portent pas ! Enfin plus depuis le Moyen Âge !

-Ah bah, comment veux-tu que je le reconnaisse alors ? s'énerva Saint Thomas. En plus, il était avec J.C., alors, hein ! »

D'un geste, Thomas indiqua qu'il se désintéressait du problème. Pierre maitrisa son envie de lui frapper le crâne contre le bureau.

« Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je retourne les voir. »

Il sauta de son siège et fila à l'intérieur du Paradis avant que la vieille dame ne puisse le retenir :

« Non, mais le problème, c'est surtout son serpent qui... »

Voyant que le Saint était déjà hors de portée de voix, elle se laissa tomber sur son siège libre.

« Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour...»

Remarquant son désarroi, Saint Thomas intervint :

« Détendez-vous, vous pouvez faire confiance à Pierre, il va s'occuper de tout. Une fois ici, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de rien. »

Il lui passa une feuille de papier et un stylo.

« En attendant, inscrivez-moi les dix commandements.

-Quoi ?

-Ni voyez rien de personnel, précisa Thomas. Je sais, si vous êtes arrivée jusqu'ici, c'est que vous en êtes sûrement digne, mais, puisque je suis là, je préfère procéder à la vérification de deux ou trois connaissances de bases. Il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre de tous les défunts qui patientaient : C'est valable pour vous aussi ! Venez prendre du papier. Et inutile de vous rappeler que le premier qui triche, c'est aller simple pour le huitième Cercle ! »

 

***

 

La lumière claire du Paradis commençait à brûler les rétines de Lucifer. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la bonté qui l'emplissait ou parce qu'il était habitué à un spectre de couleurs plus sombres. Il chaussa une paire de lunettes noires qui ne lui appartenait pas pour palier au problème et continuer à savourer son café. Car c'était bien du café et non du thé qui se trouvait dans sa tasse. Surpris, il avait alpagué la serveuse angélique pour lui souffler :

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez de la contrebande ici ?

-Je ne vous le dis pas, avait-elle répondu sans ciller.

-Je ne vous dis pas non plus que je connais de très bons fournisseurs et qu'ils pourraient vous faire des promos.

-Donc, je ne reconnais pas que ça m'intéresse et je ne vous donne pas mon numéro. »

Elle lui avait glissé une petite carte blanche. Avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse de nouveau, il lui avait demandé :

« Vous ne craignez pas que je vous dénonce ?

-Je connais bien les représentants de l'ordre par ici. Ils viennent souvent prendre un _thé_ après leur service. »

Lucifer se sentait déjà plus à son aise. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un loup qui aurait réussi à s'infiltrer, sans se faire remarquer, dans un troupeau de moutons et aurait la bonne surprise d'y découvrir des brebis galeuses.

Au bout d'un moment, il dit à voix haute :

« Je pense que tu peux sortir.

-Ils sont vraiment partis ? Tu es sûr ?

-Quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir ? »

La tête de Jésus émergea de sous la table. Après avoir contrôlé l'environnement immédiat, il s'extirpa de sa cachette et reprit sa place. Il prit une longue gorgée du jus de carottes qui l'attendait pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Lucifer le considéra d'un air goguenard.

« Ça ne va plus entre vous ?

-Je...je suis désolé. C'est tellement gênant...

-C'était bien Jean et Marie-Madeleine non ? »

Il n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître les deux disciples et s'était préparé à devoir expliquer ce qu'il faisait là. Cependant, en les voyant approcher de la terrasse, Jésus avait plongé sous la table en suppliant Lucifer de taire sa présence. Tenté de le dénoncer, le Diable avait dû se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se retenir. Les deux jeunes gens avaient poursuivi leur chemin sans faire attention à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

-Moi ? Mais rien ! C'est eux qui...qui...Oh ! Je ne peux pas te parler de ça. »

Les joues de Jésus venaient de virer au cramoisi. Il replongea le nez dans son jus de carottes pour essayer de cacher son trouble.

« Tu m'intéresses de plus en plus.

-Non, vraiment, tu vas te moquer.

-Je te jure sur la tête de ton Père que non. »

Un ange passa et, sous l'effet du choc, trébucha sur le rebord de la fontaine et s'y étala de tout son long. Lucifer évita de justesse les éclaboussures.

« C'est aussi ton Père, le gronda doucement Jésus.

-Créateur, ce n'est pas la même chose, mais ne détourne pas la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Jean et Marie-Madeleine ? Si je me souviens bien, sur Terre, vous étiez très...proches.

-C'est juste que...Ils veulent absolument me parler de quelque chose qu'ils voudraient que je fasse, mais je...je n'ai pas vraiment envie...

-Tu sais, parfois, on a peur d'essayer quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais fait, mais, une fois qu'on se lance, on ne peut plus s'en passer...Un peu comme pour la roulette russe.

-Tu veux dire les montagnes russes ?

-Non.

-Euh...Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle de la même chose. Ce n'est pas exactement nouveau pour moi...Ils veulent que je retourne sur Terre... »

Un peu déçu, Lucifer reconnut :

« Ah oui...je reçois des mails à ce sujet de temps en temps, mais comme ce n'est jamais suivi d'effet, j'ai fini par les mettre en spam.

-Oui, bon, marmonna Jésus. Je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment, entre le marathon et tout ça...Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Mais je parle, je parle. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé pourquoi tu venais nous rendre visite ! Dommage que Papa ne soit pas là, Il parle si souvent de toi... »

Lucifer fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le changement de conversation.

« Ah ?

-Il se plaint que tu ne téléphones jamais et que tu n'envoies pas de cartes postales...

-...C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'Il soit absent, j'avais justement un truc à Lui demander. Il revient quand ?

-Demain...ou au prochain millénaire. C'est le problème quand on voyage entre les dimensions, on sait quand on part, on ne sait jamais quand on revient. La dernière fois qu'Il m'a amené avec Lui, j'ai raté tout le vingtième siècle...

-...Il ne s'est rien passé de majeur.

-C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Enfin, on assure l'intérim en Son absence quand même. Si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

-Je ne sais pas. Je voulais Lui demander s'Il n'a pas une place de libre pour moi...

-Ici ? s'étonna le Christ. Mais qui va diriger les Enfers ? »

Lucifer se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras.

« Pour être franc, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la question...mais je leur fais confiance en bas pour trouver. C'est pas les candidats qui manquent... »

 

***

 

Le Stix, principal fleuve des Enfers, semblait calme en surface. À l'intérieur, il bouillonnait des courants les plus traitres et avait englouti assez d'âmes damnées au fil des siècles pour qu'on puisse marcher à sa surface sans s'y enfoncer...juste quelques secondes, le temps pour les âmes en question de se rendre compte de la présence d'un intrus et de l'entraîner par le fond.

Cependant, les souffrances habituelles des noyés se trouvaient perturbées. À leur grande surprise, ils étaient arrachés aux flots par des démons maniant de grandes épuisettes et déposés sur les berges brûlées. Là, sans qu'ils aient le temps de se remettre du choc, ils étaient enchaînés et poussés vers l'enceinte de la ville de Dis, la cité fortifiée qui dressait ses hauts remparts dans le cinquième Cercle des Enfers.

Les damnés des autres Cercles étaient aussi concernés par ces mouvements. Dans le neuvième Cercle, les traitres emprisonnés dans la glace étaient dégagés à la tronçonneuse. Ils s'étonnaient, cherchaient à avoir des précisions. Un démon un peu plus amène que les autres informa l'un d'entre eux:

« Réjouissez-vous ! On a ordre de vous amener dans les grandes arènes de Dis ! Vous avez été sélectionnés pour assister à un spectacle inédit !

-Je le sens pas là, mais alors pas du tout...

-Ils ont encore dû inventer une nouvelle torture, se désola un autre damné.

-Bah, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici de toute façon. »

Ayant appris au fil des siècles que toute résistance était futile en ces lieux maudits, ils se laissèrent pousser vers la cité de Dis sans protester.

Ignorant tout de ces évènements, un démon vêtu d'un imperméable beige et coiffé d'un feutre où il avait fait des trous pour laisser passer ses cornes, s'enfonçait dans les ruelles les plus sombres de Pandaemonium. S'il se réjouissait que cette partie de la ville soit restée un peu près intacte malgré la crise d'Apophis, il regrettait de devoir marcher sur les murs à cause du problème de gravité. D'autant qu'il faisait des tours et des détours pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivi. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la petite porte anonyme d'une maison aux volets clos et bardés de piques devant laquelle il était déjà passé trois fois en prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder.

Il frappa plusieurs fois selon un code étudié. Au bout d'une minute, un oeilleton s'ouvrit et une voix étouffée demanda:

« Le mot de passe?

-J'irai danser sur vos tombes.

-C'est bon, tu peux entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le démon se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Désespoir sur toi et toute ta famille, Furfur, dit-il au cerf à la queue enflammée qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

-Mauvaise journée à toi, Focalor. »

Il tendit son imperméable et son chapeau à son hôte qui les prit pour les accrocher à une patère qui soutenait déjà des vêtements identiques.

« Les autres sont déjà là ?

-Oui, ils nous attendent en bas. »

Focalor suivit tant bien que mal Furfur dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol de la maison.

« Tu as eu une bonne idée d'organiser une séance sur le pouce. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je te raconte pas la journée de merde que je viens de passer. Et cette chieuse de gravité qui n'arrange rien...

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas, j'ai dû clouer tous mes meubles au sol. »

Le sous-sol était vide, à l'exception de fauteuils à hauts dossiers dans lesquels deux démons, Gaap et Sytry, avaient déjà pris place. Ils sirotaient, en guise d'apéritifs, des verres de sang où flottaient des globes oculaires et étaient installés de façon à voir un petit poste de télévision maintenu au sol par des chaînes qui n'étaient pas destinées, à la base, à cet usage.

« Tu arrives juste à temps, Focalor, ça va commencer, dit Sytry de sa voix qui rappelait le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir et avait la réputation de pousser au suicide les mortels qui avaient le malheur de l'entendre.

-Parfait ! approuva le démon en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde cette fois ?

-Le Lac des cygnes, le renseigna Furfur.

-Ah ! soupira Focalor d'un air extasié. Mon préféré. »

Gaap se pencha pour régler l'image, et, bientôt, sur l'écran, apparut une scène de ballet. Les premiers notes de la célèbre musique de Tchaïkovsky retentirent et les démons s'installèrent plus confortablement pour apprécier comme il se devait ce spectacle célébrant la beauté et la grâce. Sa diffusion n'était pas interdite aux Enfers, mais, en tant que démons appartenant aux plus hautes castes, ils avaient tous quatre des réputations à préserver.

Les premières danseuses en tutus blancs commençaient à s'élancer sur la scène quand l'image se brouilla à nouveau.  
Les démons poussèrent des exclamations de protestation.

« C'est toujours pareil !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce poste à la con ? »

Furfur se pencha pour taper du sabot sur l'appareil au cas où ça arrangerait quelque chose. L'image se brouilla encore plus.

Tandis qu'ils protestaient encore en pure perte, l'écran commença à s'éclaircir. Ce ne fut pas le ballet, mais le visage horrible et comme fait de pierre de Pazuzu, l'idole des Babyloniens, qui apparut. Ils sursautèrent en choeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?! s'insurgea Gaap.

-Il porte un noeud papillon ? s'étonna Sytry.

-N'essayez pas de régler vos postes de télévision, annonça la voix métallique et crachotante de Pazuzu. Nous contrôlons toutes les retransmissions infernales. »

Les quatre démons poussèrent des cris de dépit, bientôt couverts par des roulements de tambours en provenance de la télévision. La caméra qui filmait Pazuzu balaya la large scène sur laquelle il se tenait. Éclairée par des brasiers et des geysers de lave, elle surplombait une arène remplie à craquer de damnés qui applaudissaient, encouragés par la menace des fourches des démons qui, installés tout autour sur des gradins, les surveillaient.

« C'est les arènes de Dis, non ? Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on y est allé, Furfur ? demanda Gaap.

-Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire partir les taches de sang de mon pelage. » soupira le cerf.

La caméra se fixa de nouveau sur le faciès terrifiant de Pazuzu.

« Démons, damnés et autres créatures infernales, ne soyez pas les bienvenus à la toute première édition de La Nouvelle Star des Enfers ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Mimi, petit démon opérant dans le troisième Cercle, demeure des gourmands, considérait les brasiers dont il avait la charge d'un oeil critique.  
Il cria en direction d'une salle de garde que les bourreaux utilisaient pour leurs pauses :

« Eh ! Crapoulet ! C'est ton tour de faire tourner les broches !

-Ouais, ouais, j'vais l'faire...maugréa son collègue.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a une demi-heure ! Tu sais bien que quand ils sont carbonisés d'un côté et pas cuits de l'autre, c'est dégueu et ça colle aux dents ! »

Il parlait des malheureux damnés qui gémissaient, saucissonnés au-dessus des flammes.

« Non, mais j'vais l'faire j'te dis. Une minute...

-Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques à la fin ?

-...J'regarde la téloche...

-Tu préfères regarder des tortures à la télé alors que tu peux en exécuter en direct ?

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que...Rho, c'est chiant à expliquer. Viens regarder. »

 

***

 

Toujours allongé sur le lit de Lucifer, Asmodée s'était tourné sur le ventre. Tandis que le cochon qu'il jurait ne pas connaître lui piétinait le dos avec ses pattes avant, il fixait le poste de télévision qu'il avait déniché au fond d'un placard et réussi tant bien que mal à régler. L'image restait un peu floue et le son grésillait.

« C'est quand même dingue que même le roi des Enfers n'ait pas quelque chose de plus moderne...Pourquoi on n'a que des vieux postes de télé tous pourris ? se désola-t-il.

-Parce que c'est l'Enfer. » répondit Adramalech, assis au pied du lit, le regard rivé lui aussi sur l'écran.

 

***

 

Un silence rare régnait sur le camp de l'armée de Paymon. Seul ou par dizaines, les soldats, dragons, hydres, manticores, chimères et autres hybrides n'étaient pas connus pour leur discrétion.  
Ils étaient réunis par petits groupes. Serrés les uns contre autres, ils jouaient des coudes et des ailes pour voir les petites télés autour desquelles ils se pressaient.

« M'enfin, baissez-vous devant !

-Poussez-vous un peu j'vois rien !

-T'as vraiment besoin de regarder avec tes huit têtes ?

-Bah ouais, j'vois pas toutes les dimensions sinon... »

Paymon, qui avait revêtu son armure de guerre au grand complet, ne manqua pas de remarquer leur manège en sortant de sous la tente de commandement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Je vous ai dit de vous préparer au combat ! »

Sa voix glacée fit baisser de plusieurs degrés la température du désert.

Les démons se retournèrent d'un air penaud vers leur Général.

« Ben, ouais, mais y'a un nouveau truc à la télé qu'a l'air vachement bien... »

 

***

 

Dans la salle du trône infernal, Belzébuth et Astaroth étaient eux aussi toujours plantés devant leur écran.

« J'en reviens pas que tu aies organisé tout ça aussi vite...J'me répète, mais t'as vraiment un putain de carnet d'adresses ! »

Astaroth avait jonglé un moment entre le téléphone fixe, toujours en attente, et son portable. Quelques appels et mails avaient suffi pour organiser l'évènement qu'ils regardaient. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de convoquer ses sbires.

« J'ai tout le show-biz, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont damnés d'office, c'est dans leurs contrats d'embauche. Ils ne lisent jamais les petites lignes. Ils s'arrêtent toujours à celles qui concernent leurs salaires.

-Y'a juste le titre qu'est pas terrible...

-Monsieur aurait préféré quoi ? demanda sèchement Astaroth.

-Je sais pas, mais ça fait un peu pompeux...

-C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle sur Terre ! Et tu remarqueras que ce n'est pas supposé briller par son intelligence et son originalité ! »

Sur l'écran, Pazuzu présentait le jury qui allait avoir la lourde tâche de départager les futurs candidats. Les trois juges, Bélial, démon des péchés, Lilith, première tentatrice, et Léonard, président du Sabbath, étaient bien connus dans les cercles infernaux. Pazuzu prenait tout de même le temps de résumer leurs carrières tandis qu'ils saluaient la foule. Si Bélial et Lilith prenaient des poses dignes de stars hollywoodiennes, Léonard, grand bouc au pelage noir habitué des bacchanales, se comportait avec plus de retenue.

« J'comprends que tu aies choisi ces deux psychopathes pour les empêcher de participer à la compétition, mais pourquoi Léonard ? Il a du potentiel comme dirigeant...

-Je t'en prie, son arrière train parle ! Tu imagines les réunions de travail ? » se défendit Astaroth.

Comme Pazuzu continuait d'énumérer d'un ton monocorde la longue liste des crimes et défauts des juges, il geignit :

« J'aurais dû leur dire d'ajouter des plages de pub. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à boire ? »

Belzébuth sortit d'un endroit indéterminé une bouteille sans étiquette qui dégageait une vapeur verdâtre.  
Astaroth la repoussa en tirant la langue et fit apparaître un magnum de champagne millésimé et une coupe en cristal. Belzébuth pouffa et prit une gorgée de son mélange ce qui le fit frissonner des sabots aux cornes.

« Tu penses vraiment que la sauce va prendre ?

-Ça a l'air de plaire à tes mouches en tout cas. Elles sont dans le public. »

Belzébuth se pencha pour mieux voir les nuées d'insectes qui harcelaient joyeusement les malheureux damnés serrés dans les arènes de Dis.

« Ah ! J'commençais à avoir peur qu'elles aient déserté avec Lucifer...En parlant de ça, j'me demande où il peut bien être. Ça l'aurait bien fait marrer toute cette farce.

-S'il est intelligent, sur une plage dans une autre galaxie.

-Nan, le connaissant, j'suis quasi sûr qu'il est allé là où il peut faire chier un max de gens. »

 

***

 

Un carillon argentin retentit et la voix désincarnée du Saint Esprit s'éleva dans le Paradis.

« Suite à un incident technique dans le Schéol, le trafic des armes est perturbé. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Lucifer, qui s'était interrompu pour l'écouter, observa :

« Il ne faisait pas ça de mon temps. C'est pas un peu énervant à la longue ? »

Jésus, lui, n'avait pas vraiment écouté l'annonce.

« Il y a du pour et du contre. On finit pas s'y faire, tu verras...si tu restes. Tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer avec nous ? Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ici, mais tu avais l'air de te plaire en bas. »

Lucifer réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

«  J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir fait le tour...et je ne suis pas sûr que les Enfers aient encore besoin de moi pour fonctionner.

-Pourtant, tu es vraiment doué pour faire le mal, il faut le reconnaître.

-Tu n'as pas connu cette époque, mais, sans me vanter, j'étais aussi plutôt doué pour bien faire... »

Avant que Jésus ne puisse rétorquer, quelqu'un l'interrompit :

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, J.C., mais tu n'oublies pas notre rendez-vous de 17h, hein ? »

Jésus sourit à la jeune femme athlétique qui venait de s'arrêter près de leur table. Elle portait un t-shirt où on pouvait lire « I kill dragons for breakfast. »

« Pas de problème, Marguerite, je serai à l'heure, tu peux compter sur moi ! Se retournant vers Lucifer, il expliqua : C'est mon coach sportif. Elle supervise mon entraînement pour le marathon du Purgatoire. »

Lucifer allait demander plus de détails sur cette nouvelle marotte du Christ, quand la sainte reprit la parole :

« Pardon, je te dérange encore, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de connaître ton ami... »

Elle dévisageait Lucifer d'un air étrange. Jusque là, les habitants des lieux l'avaient plutôt ignoré. Il essaya vaguement de se cacher derrière sa tasse.

« Non, je ne crois pas...

-Mais si ! À Antioche ! Ça fait un bail, vous me direz, c'était avant la chute de l'Empire Romain.

-Ça ne me dit rien...

-Si, si ! C'est vous, j'en suis sûre ! Il n'y pas d'erreur possible ! insista-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez là devant moi...au Paradis.

-Alors, vous n'avez pas oublié... »

Elle paraissait sous le choc. Après tout, Lucifer aurait dû si attendre. Il avait mis tant de saints et de saintes à l'épreuve, soit directement, soit par l'intermédiaire de ses subalternes. Au fil des siècles, il leur avait occasionné toutes les souffrances possibles et imaginables. Marguerite n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Elle avait dû affronter un dragon juste parce que Lucifer avait eu envie, ce jour là, de faire suer Michael, sauroctone en titre.  
En revenant au Paradis, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait qu'il allait se retrouver au milieu de ses victimes, et qu'il allait, peut-être, devoir rendre des comptes.

« Comment pourrais-je vous oublier ? continua Marguerite. Sans vous, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui ! C'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu faire la preuve de ma vertu et de ma foi ! »

Elle attrapa une serviette propre sur la table :

« Dites, si c'est pas trop abuser, vous pourriez me signer un autographe ? »

 

***

 

Uriel avait sous ses ordres les services administratifs du Paradis. Il avait convoqué tous ses agents et leur avait ordonné d'abandonner ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour fouiller dans les textes de lois et autres archives. Rappelant qu'ils avaient en charge des tâches importantes, comme le destin de nombreux mortels, certains avaient essayé de protester, en vain.  
Uriel lui-même compulsait une série de parchemins et de livres en marmonnant.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas revenir après tout le mal qu'il a fait ! »

Il avait beau espérer et faire de gros efforts, il ne voyait rien qui allait vraiment à l'encontre du retour de Lucifer dans leurs rangs, surtout si le créateur de l'univers avait donné Son accord de principe, même s'il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'on puisse considéré un sms mal orthographié comme un accord.

À cheval sur une chaise, Raphaël ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il semblait consulter quelque chose sur son téléphone, mais jouait en fait à Tetris, ce qu'Uriel ne pouvait pas voir de là où il se tenait.

« Pour la dernière fois, détends-toi un peu, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Pas si grave ? Pas si grave ?! Non, mais tu t'écoutes parler parfois ?

-S'Il est d'accord, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous opposer au retour de Lucifer. Tu devrais plutôt commencer à chercher quoi en faire.

-Je trouve que tu prends ça plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais entendu avec lui !

-On ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde...

-Non mais tu le vois en blanc en train d'accomplir des bonnes actions ?

-Ce qui te fait peur, c'est qu'il reprenne sa place. S'il revient à la tête du Paradis, il y a deux ou trois choses qui vont changer...

-Il ne peut pas, c'est absolument impossible ! »

Avisant quelque chose derrière Raphaël, il explosa soudain d'une voix suraiguë qui le fit grimacer :

« Saint Pierre !!! Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici ?! Vous croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre ?! »

Le saint, qui se tenait à la porte du bureau, ne se démonta pas malgré la remontrance, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

« Ça vous intéressera sûrement de savoir que Lucifer n'est plus dans la salle d'attente...

-Ah ! Il a renoncé ! Tant mieux ! »

Uriel se laissa tomber sur son bureau dans un mouvement de soulagement presque comique.  
Saint Pierre eut presque de la peine à le contredire :

« Pas exactement... »

Uriel se redressa d'un bond.

« Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est, en aucun cas, ma faute. Je n'étais pas à l'entrée du Paradis quand c'est arrivé, et, même si j'y avais été, je...

-Venez en au fait ! 

-Jésus a invité Lucifer à entrer. »

Uriel agita son index dans un geste de déni.

« Saint Pierre, je suis désolé de devoir vous corriger, mais vous avez dû mal comprendre. Le Seigneur Jésus, grand défenseur du Bien, a invité Lucifer à rentrer dans le gouffre dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir !

-Non. Je suis sûr de ce que je dis, je le tiens de Thomas et vous savez comment il est. »

Un ange passa avec une pile de dossiers, et voyant la tête d'Uriel, comprit que pour les faire signer, il vaudrait mieux voir plus tard.

L'Archange resta silencieux si longtemps que Raphaël et Pierre s'interrogèrent du regard.

« Uriel, même si tu n'en as pas physiologiquement besoin, respire. » conseilla Raphaël.

Obéissant, il prit une inspiration, puis deux et bloqua de nouveau

« Très bien, très bien, très bien...C'est une catastrophe ! »

Sans prévenir, il se précipita hors de son bureau en laissant une trainée de plumes au passage.

Pierre, un peu inquiet, allait lui emboiter le pas, mais Raphaël lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir.

« Pierre, ne partez pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Vous connaissez Michael ? »

Le saint, mal à l'aise, se dégagea sans que l'Archange ne paraisse s'en formaliser. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il posait la question alors qu'il savait très bien qu'en tant que protecteur du Paradis Michael était son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Ben, il passe deux ou trois fois par siècles pour gueuler, oui.

-Je voudrais que vous alliez le chercher sur Terre.

-Vraiment ? »

Connaissant la réputation de Raphaël, Pierre avait toutes les raisons de soupçonner des intentions cachées à cette demande, mais il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds à la surface du globe qu'il était tout de même tenté d'accepter.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste avec Uriel. Essayez de lui annoncer le problème avec diplomatie, il n'est pas d'humeur très amène en ce moment.

-C'est encore pire que d'habitude ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas après vous qu'il en a. Pour le trouver, c'est très simple, il est dans un pub irlandais qui s'appelle le Murphy's. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. »

 

***

 

Uriel était sorti de son bureau sur un coup de tête. Le Paradis était vaste, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Jésus avait pu amener Lucifer.  
Raphaël le rattrapa tandis qu'il hésitait sur la direction à prendre.

« Quelqu'un doit bien les avoir aperçus... »

Il espérait que ce quelqu'un soit n'importe qui, sauf Gabriel, qui choisit pourtant ce moment pour sauter sur un nuage juste à côté d'eux.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu...

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! le coupa tout de suite Uriel. On a un cataclysme en liberté et pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi !

-Si c'est de Lulu que tu veux parler, il est avec Jésus.

-Tu es au courant ?!

-Je viens de les voir au salon de thé.

-Lequel ?

-Celui près de la fontaine.

-Gabriel, tu sais comme moi qu'on a des centaines de fontaines !

-Celle avec les chevaux bizarres en train de se noyer, mais y'a un paquet de monde qui veut le voir, va falloir que vous fassiez la queue. Moi j'ai pas pu l'approcher.

-Comment ça un paquet de monde ? Ils veulent le lyncher ou quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers Raphaël avec une sorte d'espoir dans le regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Bah, tu sais comment ils sont dès qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau...C'est pire que pour les sorties des produits Apple.

-Eh ! Si vous allez voir Lulu, vous pouvez lui-dire que son léz...

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre, Gabriel ! » le coupa encore une fois Uriel.

Il se pressa dans la direction indiquée et Raphaël ne put faire autrement que de le suivre.

« Bon, bah, tant pis. » se désola Gabriel, les ailes basses.

En arrivant près de la fontaine Raphaël et Uriel purent constater que Gabriel ne les avait, pour une fois, pas induits en erreur. Une petite foule composée d'anges, de saints et d'élus avait envahi la terrasse du salon de thé et ses alentours. Elle était plutôt joyeuse et excitée, à la déception d'Uriel.

Il retroussa ses manches et entreprit de se frayer un passage parmi les gens en jouant du coude et en formulant des excuses courroucées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était l'un des Archanges les plus haut gradés du Paradis que les saints et les élus lui faisaient de la place pour autant. Ils ne se bougeaient en général que pour Michael qui était le plus souvent armé d'un argument pointu et tranchant.

Raphaël suivait, profitant du chemin qu'il ouvrait pour avancer en toute tranquillité.

Uriel fit si bien avec ses « Non, mais vous savez qui je suis ? » et autres « Poussez-vous ou je vous réaffecte au Schéol ! » qu'il finit par arriver à son but et faillit presque se cogner contre Lucifer, qui était toujours en compagnie de Jésus et Sainte Marguerite. La jeune femme, ravie de sa rencontre, avait encouragé d'autres saints à les rejoindre. La rumeur s'était répandue d'un coup et foule avait grossi à toute vitesse. Tous se pressaient pour essayer d'approcher le Diable et obtenir quelques mots ou un autographe.

Uriel se recula lorsque Lucifer se pencha sur lui.

« Bonjour Uriel.

-Oui, c'est ça, bonjour ! répondit sèchement l'Archange. Tu étais supposé attendre à l'extérieur !

-C'était mon intention, mais Jésus m'a invité, je ne pouvais pas décliner. »

Le messie, tout sourire, leva le pouce vers le ciel.

« Ah, c'est bien, merci Seigneur, marmonna Uriel. Votre aide est toujours, hem, très appréciée. Pendant que je vous tiens, je voudrais vous voir au sujet de votre deuxième incarnation terrestre. »

Le visage de Jésus devint presque aussi blanc que son jogging.

« Ah, euh, c'est à dire que là, ça tombe mal, j'ai justement un entraînement avec Sainte Marguerite. »

Il prit la sainte par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse le contredire.

« Mais je reviens vers vous dès que c'est fini, parole de...euh...Enfin, Lucifer, on s'appelle, hein ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il fila au petit trot, entraînant une Marguerite éberluée dans son sillage.

Uriel grinça des dents avant de se reprendre :

« Bon, allons discuter dans un endroit un peu plus calme. »

Des protestations déçues s'élevèrent dans la foule, beaucoup réclamant leur autographe.

« Non, mais oh ! C'est pas le salon du livre ici ! Encore un mot et j'appelle la sécurité ! »

Le public se retira en maugréant des choses ressemblant à « dictature » et « c'est pas juste ». Lucifer leur adressa quelques signes désolés de la main.

Uriel fit un mouvement pour lui prendre le bras mais se retient au dernier moment, n'ayant aucune envie d'entrer en contact direct avec le Diable. Il l'invita d'un geste à le suivre. Raphaël leur emboîta le pas, à regret. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour attendre la salle du Jugement dernier, toute proche. Raphaël referma les portes monumentales derrière eux pour éviter que des curieux ne les suivent. Le Paradis était décidément trop peuplé.

Lucifer fit quelques pas dans la salle pour apprécier l'endroit qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des millénaires. Il reporta son attention sur Uriel quand celui-ci toussa d'un air irrité.

« Uriel, tu as changé quelque chose, non ? Tes cheveux ? »

L'Archange ne put s'empêcher de les arranger d'un geste nerveux.

« C'est possible...écoute, si tu veux revenir, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Pour commencer, nous avons des papiers à te faire remplir pour clarifier ta situation, à commencer par les formulaires numéro...

-De la paperasse ? interrompit Lucifer. Au Paradis ? Je croyais avoir inventé ce fléau... »

Uriel s'étouffa presque.

« Certainement pas ! Ce n'est pas l'administration qui est infernale en soi, c'est l'usage qu'on en fait !

-Je dois confondre, reconnut Lucifer. J'ai inventé tellement de choses. Son regard rêveur dériva sur l'autre Archange présent. Raphaël, je n'espérais pas te revoir... »

L'intéressé qui, jusque là, examinait ses ongles d'un air distrait, se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Donc, j'ai vu Simplet, Dormeur et Prof. Il manque Grincheux...Où est Michael ?

-Il est absent pour le moment, avoua Uriel.

-Tu te doutes bien que s'il était là, on ne serait pas en train d'avoir cette conversation, ajouta Raphaël. Il t'aurait déjà renvoyé d'où tu viens. Une chance que certains préfèrent le dialogue à la violence. »

Lucifer lui offrit un sourire plein de dents et sans chaleur.

« Il boude ? »

Raphaël haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« Il est en mission ! s'insurgea Uriel. Il ne peut pas passer toutes ses journées à t'attendre ! Nous non plus d'ailleurs ! Nous avons énormément de travail. Ta visite inattendue tombe très mal. C'est une situation délicate, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter et à mettre en place. En attendant, si tu veux bien rester ici et ne pas bouger, SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE, ça nous arrangerait ! »

Lucifer parodia un salut militaire.

« Ja vol herr general ! »

Uriel leva les yeux au ciel. Il sortit d'un pas pressé, en compagnie de Raphaël qui ne semblait pas non plus vouloir s'éterniser.

Resté seul, Lucifer soupira. Il tourna sur lui-même pour inspecter la salle aux dimensions dantesques.

« Il y a tellement de choses à faire ici... »

Il s'approcha du seul mobilier, une haute balance dorée, héritage, comme Apophis, de la religion égyptienne. Au jour du Jugement dernier, l'Archange Michael serrait appelé à l'utiliser pour juger les âmes et il espérait un peu y être juste pour l'entendre râler.

Il sortit de sa poche le smartphone qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser à Raphaël dans un très bref moment d'inattention. Déjouer le verrouillage sécurisé était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était bien seul, puis il écarta les pans de sa robe de chambre et se positionna pour prendre en photo de son entre-jambes. Il prit un deuxième cliché comme le premier était flou et commença à explorer la liste des contacts de l'Archange pour choisir à qui l'envoyer.

 

***

 

Marguerite ralentissait sa foulée pour rester au niveau de Jésus. Il faisait des progrès, mais il était encore loin de courir aussi vite qu'elle. Ils évitaient les artères trop fréquentées, Jésus, l'esprit ailleurs, aillant tendance à emboutir les passants.

« Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu devrais le dire franchement. »

Le Christ qui se concentrait sur sa respiration s'étonna :

« Oh, je ne pense pas le gagner, mais je pense le finir dans les temps quand même...

-Je ne parle pas du marathon. »

Jésus rata une foulée et se rattrapa de justesse.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

-Arrête, je commence à te connaître. À chaque fois que quelqu'un te parle de redescendre sur Terre, tu files comme si tu étais poursuivi par un dentiste ou un...serpent géant ! »

Elle pila net l'obligeant à l'imiter.

« Tu exagères pas un peu là ? C'est juste que je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment, mais dès que... »

Il s'arrêta en la voyant pâlir et fixer quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule.  
Une ombre s'abattit sur eux, l'obligeant à se retourner.

 

***

 

Lucifer s'était assis sur un des plateaux de la balance des âmes, qui était tellement tendu vers le sol que les cordes qui le retenaient menaçaient de se rompre. Il était toujours occupé à jouer avec le portable de Raphaël quand les lourdes portes de la salle du Jugement s'ouvrirent à nouveau. La tête blonde et bouclée de Gabriel se glissa entre elles. Chose inhabituelle, il paraissait gêné et resta à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte au lieu d'entrer.

« J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles, annonça-t-il d'une petite voix. Je commence par laquelle ?

-La moins pire.

-J'ai perdu ton lézard. Il est vraiment trop doué pour jouer à cache-cache.

-Et la pire ?

-Jésus l'a retrouvé. »

 

***

 

Malgré l'interdiction de fumer, le vieux pub irlandais conservait une atmosphère enfumée. Le temps semblait s'y être arrêté dans les années cinquantes, époque à laquelle les piliers accoudés au comptoir avaient commencé à boire.  
Le patron n'eut qu'à jeter un bref coup d'oeil sur l'homme qui venait de franchir la porte de l'établissement pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du coin, ni même du pays.

« Bonjour Patron ! lança l'étranger avec enthousiasme.

-Vous faites du tourisme ? »

La joie du nouveau venu en prit un coup.

« À quoi vous voyez que je ne suis pas d'ici ? J'ai fait attention à m'habiller local...

-Je vois ça. Vous portez un kilt écossais. »

Pierre rougit et baissa la tête.

« Oh...pardon...Vous n'êtes plus en guerre n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas en ce moment, non.

-Hem...Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais vous n'auriez pas vu un grand blond ?

-Quel genre ?

-...genre Archange.

-Plutôt Fra Angelico ou Raphaël ?

-Plutôt viking mal embouché.

-Nope, ça me dit rien.

-Mince, décidément, je n'ai pas de chance. C'est le troisième pub du nom de Murphy's que je fais. Il y en a beaucoup ?

-Juste en Irlande ou dans le reste du monde ?

-Ah...

-J'vous sers quelque chose ? Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un verre.

-Oh non, merci je suis sobre depuis des siècles. Mieux vaut pas que je recommence aujourd'hui. »

Son portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son kilt, détournant son attention. Il le porta à son oreille.

« Thomas ?

La voix de son collègue lui parut lointaine.

« Oui, dis, je repensais à notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Ton idée d'autres dieux créateurs là, quand même, c'est pas un peu blasphématoire ? »

Pierre se gratta la tête.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas forcément une question de dieux et...Non, bon écoute, je suis sûr un truc important là, on en reparle quand je rentre, d'accord ? Occupe-toi plutôt des défunts en attendant. Pense à bien vérifier leurs dates de naissance.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on n'en est pas encore là. Ils ont presque fini d'énumérer les chapitres de la Bible.

-Quoi ?!

-Juste un petit exercice, ne t'en fais pas. À plus ! »

Thomas raccrocha avant que Pierre ne puisse l'interroger davantage.  
Il se tourna de nouveau vers le patron du pub.

« À la réflexion, je crois que je vais vous prendre un truc...fort. »


	6. Chapter 6

Zozo, démon affecté au troisième Cercle, se débattait avec les fourneaux des cuisines. Il essayait de relire la recette qu'il avait prise en note, mais son écriture irrégulière était difficile à déchiffrer, même pour lui. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe en essayant de se souvenir des étapes.

« Bon, alors retirer la peau, c'est bon, rouler dans la chapelure, c'est fait... »

Il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre de la salle de garde où se trouvaient ses amis Mimi et Crapoulet.

« Eh ! Y'a quoi déjà après la chapelure ?

-L'huile bouillante ! lui cria Mimi en retour. C'est pas si compliqué, bordel !

-Je t'ai dit que la cuisine c'est pas mon truc ! T'as qu'à venir t'en occuper si t'es pas content !

-...Nan, laisse tomber les fritures de damnés, c'est pas urgent. Ils sont en train de sélectionner les candidats, tu devrais venir voir leurs têtes, ça fait peur ! »

 

***

 

Même allongé dans un lit, Asmodée ne tenait pas en place. Il s'était retourné sur le dos et avait délaissé la télé pour jouer avec son téléphone, énervant, avec ses commentaires et les bruits de son clavier, le cochon et Adramalech qui eux essayaient de suivre le déroulement de l'émission.

Pazuzu, en animateur consciencieux, rappelait que les retardataires pouvaient encore s'inscrire. La compétition était ouverte à tous les démons quels que soient leurs rangs. Il n'y avait pas de conditions à remplir ni de restrictions particulières.

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, Adramalech lança à Asmodée :

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'inscrire ? Tu serais parfait comme candidat !

-Bah, tu n'as pas entendu ? Ils vont voter pour celui qu'ils détestent le plus. Tu devrais y aller toi, tu as toutes tes chances. Moi, tout le monde m'aime. »

Adramalech et le cochon échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

« Y'a même des gens qui m'envoient des photos de leurs queues, c'est dire !...Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ? C'est une invitation ? Y'a un message caché, genre ''j'ai envie de te prendre comme une bête'' ?

-Il y a un peu trop de bêtes dans cette histoire...et puis comment je le saurais ? s'insurgea Adramalech. C'est toi le spécialiste de ces choses-là !

-Je voulais juste ton opinion...et, pour ta gouverne, être spécialisé dans un domaine, ça veut pas forcément dire qu'on est un spécialiste... »

 

***

 

« Ah non ! Lui, il n'est même pas capable de se souvenir de là où il habite ! S'il gagne, c'est le naufrage assuré !

-Elle, elle a failli ruiner toute l'économie du cinquième Cercle l'année dernière... »

Dans la salle du trône, Belzébuth et Astaroth critiquaient sans pitié tous les candidats qui défilaient avec un angle politique très différent de celui des jurés. Aucun des démons présentés ne trouvait grâce à leurs yeux.

À la faveur d'un silence, une voix féminine lointaine et étouffée attira leur attention :

« Allo ? Ici le service de maintenance de la gravité, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Astaroth se précipita pour ramasser le combiné du téléphone, oublié sur une marche.

« Oui ! Oui ! Il y a quelqu'un ! Je vous appelle pour un problème de gravité !

-Ça, je me doute que vous n'appelez pas pour un évier bouché, répliqua la voix sur un ton assez désagréable. Quelle est votre localisation ?

-Pandaemonium...Enfers.

-C'est dans quelle galaxie ?

-La Voie lactée...Je croyais que tout le monde le savait...

-Si vous croyez que je connais tous les coins paumés de l'univers. Vous épelez ça comment ? »

Astaroth dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être bien compris.

« Je vois, quel est votre problème?

-Ben... »

Astaroth savait qu'il aurait dû profiter du temps d'attente pour bien formuler sa question au lieu de pester contre la musique et d'organiser la Nouvelle Star des Enfers. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se concentrer sur une seule tâche.

« Pour résumer, on penche du mauvais côté.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez votre numéro d'identification ?

-Mon numéro d'identification ? Je ne vois pas ce que c'est... »

Un soupir excédé se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est une obligation interstellaire de toujours avoir le numéro d'identification de votre réalité sur vous ?

-Écoutez, je ne suis pas le propriétaire...

-Alors, passez-le moi et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps ! Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à appeler ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le passer, il est absent... »

Il y eut un silence, puis un nouveau soupir :

« Bon, dites m'en plus sur votre problème. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose, mais je ne vous garantis rien.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, on penche du mauvais côté.

-Quel côté ?

-Hum...Je dirais à droite...non, plutôt à gauche...

-À gauche ? Politiquement ?

-Non, spatialement.

-Vous avez un problème de pesanteur, pas de gravité !

-J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre...

-Vous appelez pour un problème de physique élémentaire. Là, vous êtes au service qui s'occupe des comportements graves, ou, si vous préférez, du caractère des choses importantes ou dangereuses. On ne s'occupe pas de la force qui attire les corps vers le centre de la Terre ni de l'état de ce qui est lourd et pesant. Je vous passe mes collègues, ne quittez pas.

-Attend... »

Les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi se mirent à résonner dans les oreilles pointues d'Astaroth qui se retint à grand peine de balancer le téléphone dans le gouffre le plus proche.

« Tu as déjà essayé de tuer quelqu'un par téléphone ?

-Je n'ai pas essayé...j'ai réussi, répondit Belzébuth en lui tendant sa bouteille d'alcool fumant en guise de soutien.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Lucifer est parti...où qu'il soit, il ne doit plus se faire chier avec des petits fonctionnaires bornés... »

 

***

 

Raphaël fouillait ses poches tout en suivant Uriel sur le chemin de son bureau.

« Et tu crois vraiment que cette fois il va rester bien sagement à sa place ?

-C'est provisoire, juste le temps d'organiser son procès.

-Quel procès ? »

Uriel avait retrouvé un peu de sa confiance. Il commençait à rédiger une listes d'actions à mener.

« J'ai trouvé la solution ! Il va être jugé pour ses crimes par un jury varié et impartial, composé de gens qu'il a beaucoup fait souffrir, qui décideront si oui ou non il mérite de retrouver sa place parmi nous. Je vais de ce pas convoquer les futurs jurés, j'ai déjà plein de noms en tête ! Ne me remercie pas surtout. Encore une fois, si je n'étais pas là pour organiser les choses, rien ne...

-En parlant d'organisation, le coupa Raphaël. Le marathon du Purgatoire, il passe par le Paradis ?

-Ah non, certainement pas ! J'ai moi-même validé le parcours avec Raguel et j'ai été intraitable lors des négociations !

-Alors c'est quoi tous ces originaux qui courent ? »

Raphaël lui désigna les nombreux saints et anges qui passaient non loin d'eux et paraissaient bien décidés à battre des records de vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fantaisie ? »

Un rugissement s'éleva, assez puissant pour désintégrer plusieurs nuages.

Figé sur place, Uriel déglutit.

« Dis-moi que tu as réussi à prévenir Michael...

-...J'ai mis notre meilleur saint sur le coup. »

 

***

 

Avec son mobilier en bois, ses tireuses à bière vintage et ses habitués décrépis, le pub irlandais ressemblait à tous les autres.

Un Archange au milieu de la faune locale aurait dû faire sensation, mais l'apparence de Michael, mal habillé et dans un état de propreté douteux, n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Assis au bar, le nez dans son verre, il consommait comme un client ordinaire. L'alcool n'avait en général que peu d'effets sur les anges, êtres d'essence spirituelle, mais il avait l'air bien décidé à en tester les limites.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit avec fracas, attirant son attention. Saint Pierre fit une entrée remarquée en s'écriant d'une voix beaucoup trop forte :

« Ah ! Enfin !!! »

Il titubait plus qu'il marchait, mais réussit tout de même à se rapprocher de Michael.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-J'vous cherchais, expliqua Pierre tout en se hissant sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Et j'peux vous dire que ça a pas été une mince affaire. Vous...vous savez combien y'a de pubs irlandais qui s'appellent Morph...Murphy's ? Et vous....Il étouffa un rot. Vous savez ce que c'est qu'une pinte ? »

Michael en avait une aux trois quarts vide à la main. La patronne, irlandaise de souche qui en avait vu d'autres, ne lui posait même plus la question. Quand il en finissait une, elle lui resservait machinalement la même chose.

« Vous portez une robe ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors que Pierre tirait sur le tissu qui dévoilait un peu trop ses genoux.

-C'est pas une robe, c'est un kilt écossais ! Aux couleurs du clan Mac, Macta...Macmachin pour être précis. On a pas arrêté de me le signaler. C'est fou le nombre de trucs que ces Irlandais connaissent sur l'Écosse.... »

Le nom du pays valut au saint quelques regards noirs de la part du reste de la clientèle. Il leva le doigt et annonça :

« Patron...ne ! Une tournée générale en l'honneur de l'Irlande, de sa culture et de la paix ! »

Quelques grognements joyeux accueillirent la nouvelle.

Pierre, ravi, glissa sur son tabouret et Michael dut s'écarter pour éviter qu'il ne le percute. Le saint assura à grand peine son équilibre et se pencha sur lui en louchant.

« C'est bizarre...J'ai l'impression que vous êtes deux... »

Il tendit la main en direction des côtes de l'Archange.  
Un regard polaire le poussa à se reculer.

« Oh...euh...oui...désolé, c'est que...c'est bizarre, vraiment bizarre...

-Vous avez trop bu.

-Oh non, juste une pinte ou deux dans chaque pub et pi quec' verres de vis...wisky. Vous buvez quoi ?

-De la Guinness...

-Alors deux ! Il fit signe à la patronne qui s'était approchée, avant même de demander à l'Archange : Vous reprenez un truc ? »  
Dès que la première pinte fut posée devant lui, il en prit une longue gorgée. Il la cogna sur le comptoir en la reposant et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main peu élégant.

« Mais j'vais vous dire. Tout ça, toooooooouuuuuut ça, c'est la faute à Lufer...Luci...Lucip...

-Lucifer ?

-C'est c'que j'dis. Dîtes, en parlant d'lui, ça faisait un bail...il est vraiment pas mal conservé pour son âge...Enfin, c'est pas du tout mon genre, hein, j'suis plutôt femmes moi, vous voyez, mais, quand même ! Wow ! Cet air de rockeur dépressif, ça lui colle à la peau. Il a de quoi vous faire virer vot' cuti ! Depuis le temps qu'il vous court après...Ouais, parce tout le monde est au courant, hein, faut pas déconner, et donc...je disais...ah oui ! J'comprends pas que vous en ayez pas profité. Il doit savoir y faire en plus... »

Si Pierre avait été sobre, il se serait étonné que Michael ne l'ait pas encore fait taire d'une façon douloureuse. Mais son taux d'alcoolémie avait atteint le niveau où l'instinct de survie jette l'éponge et accepte son sort les bras grands ouverts.  
Heureusement pour lui, sa voix se perdit tandis qu'il étouffait un haut-le-coeur. Il se mit à tanguer sur son tabouret, et, s'en prévenir, s'écroula sur le parquet sale.

La tenancière du pub se pencha par-dessus son comptoir.

« J'vous appelle une ambulance pour votre copain ? »

Michael s'empara du verre délaissé de Pierre.

« Non, laissez-le crever. »

 

***

 

Si le calme du petit salon de thé paradisiaque avait été troublé par la visite de Lucifer, ce n'était rien comparé à l'arrivée d'un Apophis en furie. Il était suivi de près par Marguerite. La sainte aurait préféré le garder loin des zones habitées, mais la trajectoire du reptile était incontrôlable.  
Tandis qu'elle retenait son attention, Tantatel, la serveuse, avait assuré l'évacuation de la clientèle. Elle essayait à présent de raisonner Marguerite, qui faisait partie, avec Jésus, de ses habitués les plus fidèles :

« C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Je vais l'avoir ! C'est pas mon premier dragon !

-C'est un serpent géant égyptien.

-Ça marche pareil !

-Mais c'était y'a super longtemps et tu n'es même pas armée...»

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Marguerite tenait un plateau ornementé et un couteau à beurre avec autant de conviction que s'il s'était agi d'un bouclier et d'une épée. Elle restait toujours en mouvement, obligeant Apophis à se concentrer sur elle.

« L'important, c'est d'avoir la foi !

-Je persiste à penser que tu devrais attendre les renforts. Ils ne vont plus tarder...

-Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il sera trop tard ! »

D'un coup de queue maladroit, Apophis fit voler en éclats la verrière qui protégeait la salle intérieure du salon de thé.

« Non mais oh ! s'énerva enfin Tantatel. Pas mon lieu de travail ! »

Elle s'empara de la première chose à sa portée et la lança en direction du serpent. La malheureuse tasse s'écrasa sans le moindre effet sur une des écailles du reptile, aussi dures que du béton armé. Marguerite profita de la diversion octroyée pour tenter une attaque sur son flanc. Apophis fit un bond de côté en crachant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à charger de nouveau, la silhouette lumineuse de Gabriel apparut devant elle. À sa grande surprise, il n'essaya pas d'attaquer le serpent, mais de la retenir elle.

« Arrête ! Il n'est pas méchant, il veut juste jouer ! »

Marguerite considéra l'Archange comme un pingouin perdu au milieu du Sahel.

« Il a avalé Jésus !!! C'est pour jouer ça aussi peut-être ?! »

Elle avait tenté de l'en empêcher, mais le serpent avait été le plus rapide. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis. La situation se compliquait pourtant. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gérer à la fois un serpent furieux et un Archange aussi têtu et imprévisible que Gabriel.  
Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter. Marguerite l'empoigna par le bras et le tira derrière elle pour le protéger d'une nouvelle attaque d'Apophis. Elle avait beau savoir que Gabriel était, en théorie, l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de l'univers, il faisait une bonne tête de moins qu'elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'assurer sa protection.  
Elle se préparait à faire de nouveau face au serpent quand Lucifer, qui avait été guidé par Gabriel jusqu'au salon, passa devant elle. Il secouait la tête d'un air désabusé.

« J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver...Apophis ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Le serpent géant se replia sur lui-même en reconnaissant son maître. Il avait les joues gonflées et l'air revêche d'un chien qui ne veut pas lâcher son os.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la bouche ? Tu crois que je ne te vois pas mâcher ? »

Le serpent émit une sorte de plainte qui ne réussit pas à attendrir le Diable.

« Crache. Tout de suite ! »

Apophis tendit le cou et ouvrit enfin la bouche pour libérer sa proie.  
Uriel, qui arrivait justement pour hurler sur tout le monde, amortit la chute d'un Christ hébété et couvert de bave.

Sous le regard froid de Lucifer, Apophis se mit à geindre. Gabriel n'hésita pas à se rapprocher pour lui flatter les écailles en le plaignant : « Pauvre petit lézard... »

Tantatel et Marguerite s'avancèrent quant à elles pour s'assurer que leur Messie allait bien et l'aider à se relever.

« Je suis mort ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Tantatel, mais ça va aller. »

Il se tourna tant bien que mal vers Lucifer, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-C'est plutôt Marguerite qu'il faut remercier...

-Oh non, le détrompa la sainte. Je le reconnais, sans toi, ça aurait pu mal finir. »

Jésus écarta ses cheveux collants de son front et redressa la couronne d'épines qu'il ne quittait jamais.

« Tu pourrais assurer ma protection rapprochée ?

-Un peu comme un garde du corps ?

À ces mots, Uriel qui, jusque là, était resté à terre et que personne n'avait songé à relever, trouva la force de se redresser.

« Non ! Mais ça va pas ?! C'est lui qui a amené ce monstre au Paradis !

-Sans toi, j'y passais ! poursuivit Jésus en ignorant la remarque de l'Archange.

-Sans lui, vous n'auriez pas été en danger ! protesta Uriel.

-Tu m'as délivré de la terrible menace de ce serpent géant !

-Vous ne voyez pas que c'est lui qui a manigancé tout ça ?!!!

-Je sais ! Je vais te nommer responsable de la sécurité du Paradis !

-Euh, Michael est pas déjà responsable de ça ? trouva bon d'intervenir Raphaël qui arrivait avec un peu de retard.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec toutes les tâches qu'il a déjà, il sera soulagé d'être débarrassé de celle-là.

-C'est certain...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lucifer ?

-Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, j'avoue.

-Je te laisse réfléchir bien sûr, prends ton temps. Je vais m'occuper des formalités et...  »

Tantatel coupa Jésus dans son élan en toussant de façon forcée. Il comprit à son regard ce qu'elle voulait.

« Mais d'abord, rangeons un peu !

-Tu ne devrais pas te reposer plutôt ?

-Bah, j'ai connu pire. » se défendit Jésus.

Il avait beau être l'une des figures les plus haut placées du Paradis, il n'hésitait jamais à mettre la main à la pâte, ce qui ajoutait à sa popularité déjà grandiose. Il montra l'exemple en commençant à remettre les chaises et les tables en place.  
Marguerite gronda Tantatel à voix basse :

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'abuser, hein ?

-J'ai rien demandé. » se défendit la serveuse.

Pour aider Jésus, elles se mirent toutes deux à ramasser ce qui n'avait pas été réduit en miettes. Lucifer les imita sans grande conviction.

Uriel, qui avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, chercha du soutien du côté de Raphaël, en désespoir de cause.

« Il ne peut pas décider une chose pareille !

-Quelque part, si on en croit cet imbroglio de Trinité que personne n'a jamais compris, il est un peu notre patron...de toute façon, tu sais bien que depuis le mont des Oliviers son paternel lui passe tous ses caprices.

-Tu ne vas pas accepter ! s'égosilla Uriel en se retournant vers Lucifer.

Le Diable délaissa les couverts en argent qu'il était en train de fourrer sans discrétion dans ses poches.

« Je suis tenté...

-Et ton monstre là ?! Il ne va pas rester là ! On ne peut pas le garder comme ça, ici, sans surveillance ! »

Il désignait Apophis qui boudait de nouveau dans un coin, roulé en une grosse boule d'écailles. Son humeur n'était pas améliorée par Gabriel qui lui faisait la morale :

« Il ne faut pas manger les gens. On ne sait jamais où ils ont trainé, c'est dégoutant. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est cinq fruits et légumes par jour, et, même s'il ressemble à un légume, je te l'accorde, J.C n'en est pas un. Crois-moi, j'ai vérifié. »

Lucifer appela l'Archange :

« Gabriel ? Tu as retenu la leçon ? Cette fois, je peux te faire confiance pour garder Apophis ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! On se comprend de mieux en mieux lui et moi ! » répondit Gabriel avec enthousiasme.

Uriel, déjà pâle, porta la main à son front.

« Je crois que je vais me sentir mal... »

Il s'écroula de nouveau sur un nuage sans que personne ne le retienne. Raphaël fit même un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Puis il jeta un regard noir à Lucifer et tendit sa main ouverte. À regret, le Diable sortit de sa poche le portable qu'il lui avait subtilisé et le lui remit.  
Sans même avoir besoin de vérifier, Raphaël demanda :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as photographié ton entrejambe et que tu l'as envoyé à tous mes contacts ?

-Non. Pas à tous.

-Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point je te hais.

-C'est réciproque. Tu as plein de messages. Y'en a beaucoup qui sont choqués, mais y'en a aussi qui te renvoient des photos de leurs parties génitales. J'en ai reconnu deux, trois... »

 

***

 

Quelque part en Irlande, Michael avait fini par céder aux remarques acerbes de la tenancière du pub. Il avait ramassé Saint Pierre et l'avait allongé sur une banquette dans le fond de l'établissement. Il finissait une nouvelle pinte pendant que le saint cuvait son trop plein d'alcool en ronflant.

La vibration continue du portable de Pierre dans son kilt finie par le tirer de son sommeil alcoolisé.

Il se redressa pour extirper le téléphone et eut quelques difficultés à faire le point. Quand il y parvint, il le regretta.

« Eh ben...Raphaël m'a envoyé une photo de son, de sa... »

Michael se pencha pour voir la photo affichée sur l'écran. Il plissa les yeux.

« C'est pas lui. »

Pierre résista difficilement à l'envie de lui demander comment il le savait. Il avait déjà assez mal au crâne comme ça.

« Oh ma tête...J'ai comme un gros trou noir...J'ai pas dit trop de conneries ?

-Pourquoi vous parliez de Lucifer ?

-Hein ?

-Lucifer. Vous avez parlé de lui avant de vous écrouler comme une merde. »

Pierre déglutit. Il avait assez récupéré pour se souvenir que Michael était, parmi tous les habitants du Paradis, celui qui avait le plus souvent recours à la violence. Mieux valait ne pas lui mentir ou se perdre en approximations.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je vous cherchais...ça va pas vous plaire. »


	7. Chapter 7

Les portes du Paradis étaient témoins d'un spectacle inédit. La file des défunts attendant d'être admis était inversée. Non pas qu'ils tournaient le dos au royaume éternel, mais parce que, les jambes en l'air et la tête en bas, ils essayaient tous de faire le poirier.

« Excusez-moi, osa une gymnaste maladroite à l'attention de Saint Thomas et de la vieille dame qui occupaient toujours le siège de Saint Pierre en attendant son retour. Est-ce qu'on peut vous demander quel est le but de cet exercice ?

-C'est pour vérifier si au cours de votre vie vous avez bien respecté l'adage ''men sana in corpore sano'' ou, si vous préférez, ''un esprit sain dans un corps sain'', expliqua doctement la vielle dame, qui avait réussi à se faire exempter d'exercices physiques en récitant le Te Deum en latin.

-Ils font ça aussi au Purgatoire ? demanda la défunte avec une pointe d'espoir.

-Oh non, la détrompa Saint Thomas. C'est un exercice beaucoup trop simple. Là-bas, ils commencent directement par les barres parallèles et le cheval d'arçons.

-Ah...et en Enfer ?

-En Enfer, ils enchaînent les gens qui détestent le sport avec ceux qui adorent ça.

-...Il y a une autre option ?

-Si vous n'arrivez vraiment pas à faire le poirier, vous pouvez tenter les roulades avant et arrière...

-Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que le Paradis, le Purgatoire et l'Enfer ?

-Je ne vous suis pas.

-Non, parce que moi à la base, je suis plutôt agnostique, alors, s'il n'est pas trop tard pour la réincarnation ou quelque chose dans le genre, ça m'intéresse. »

Saint Thomas n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. La vieille dame attira son attention sur un original qui, ignorant la file d'attente, se dirigeait directement vers les portes. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bon, il est de la maison.

-Vraiment ? Il n'en a pas l'air...

-Et pourtant...Si vous voulez faire long feu ici, suivez mon conseil. Quand vous le voyez, changez de nuage. »

 

***

 

À l'intérieur du Paradis, Sainte Marguerite et l'ange Tantatel s'étaient assises au bord de la fontaine. Elles buvaient, dans des tasses en porcelaine rescapées, quelque chose qui n'était ni du thé, ni du café, et que Tantatel avait été très heureuse de trouver intact dans une réserve.

Elles suivaient le travail des équipes de chérubins qui avaient fini par arriver et prendre le relai pour réparer les dégâts occasionnés par la crise d'Apophis au petit salon de thé. Chargés de la maintenance du Paradis, leur première tâche avait été de convaincre Jésus d'abandonner le rangement, parce que "oui, certes, il avait une formation de charpentier, mais c'était leur job à eux de tout remettre en état, et puis, franchement, il avait sûrement d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire, comme s'occuper de son invité le Seigneur des Enfers par exemple".

Tantatel, gérante des lieux, leur avait abandonné les balais et torchons avec soulagement. Elle s'était tout de même permise de leur donner quelques instructions avant de les laisser se mettre à l'ouvrage.

« Depuis le temps que je viens ici, lui fit remarquer Marguerite, je suis presque sûre qu'il n'y a jamais eu de serre tropicale.

-Bah, quitte à faire des travaux. » se défendit la serveuse.

La sainte secoua la tête et choisit de laisser couler le sujet.

« Tout de même, le retour du Diable au Paradis, je n'imaginais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

-Tu imaginais qu'il allait revenir au Paradis ?

-Pas exactement...mais c'est un événement important, non ? Peut-être le plus important depuis la venue de Jésus sur Terre...Je me serais attendue à quelque chose d'un peu plus...je ne trouve pas le mot...

-Pompeux ? proposa Tantatel.

-Oui, peut-être...Ça me paraît un peu trop simple là. C'est étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas plus de réactions. »

L'ange désigna la scène qui se déroulait derrière la fontaine.

« L'un de nos plus grands Archanges, celui qui, je te rappelle, a annoncé la naissance de ton sauveur, est en train de jouer à saute-mouton avec le plus gros serpent qu'on ait jamais vu...Il y a encore des trucs qui t'étonnent ici ? »

Marguerite essayait d'ignorer la scène malgré les mini-séismes que les mouvements du serpent provoquaient.

« Tu n'as pas tort...mais, enfin, tu trouves vraiment que la priorité c'est que Lucifer choisisse de nouveaux vêtements ?

-...Tu n'as pas vu la loque immonde qu'il porte ? »

 

***

 

Lucifer était avachi sur un canapé de velours blanc. Il luttait contre une envie de s'allonger et de piquer un petit somme. La journée commençait à être longue. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir gardé le smartphone de Raphaël. Il y avait longtemps qu'il voulait essayer ces jeux aux noms acidulés qui faisaient perdre tant de précieuses heures de vie aux mortels. Une fois arrivés aux portes de l'Enfer, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre qu'ils avaient gâché leur vie...Ça allait lui manquer quelque part de ne plus les entendre, même si, au bout de plusieurs millénaires, ça perdait de son charme.

Jésus écarta le rideau immaculé de la cabine d'essayage et sortit en essayant de gonfler sa maigre poitrine pour mettre en valeur l'uniforme qu'il portait. Son sourire confiant fondit devant l'expression peu convaincue de Lucifer. Le Diable avait l'air d'hésiter entre fuir et se pendre.

« Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas non plus ? C'est la tenue officielle des Dominations !

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis qu'ils ont appris à avoir du style, » l'informa d'un ton pincé Saint Blaise de Sébaste, saint patron des tailleurs d'habits, qui officiait dans la boutique. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié le regard du Diable quand il avait suggéré que tout cela serait bien plus simple si Lucifer daignait essayer lui-même les vêtements, lui et Jésus n'ayant pas du tout la même carrure. Le Christ, plutôt heureux de quitter son jogging taché de bave de serpent, faisait tout de même de son mieux pour mettre en valeur les armures et autres tenues, toutes très en vogue auprès des castes angéliques, qu'il proposait à l'oeil critique de Lucifer. Jusque-là, celui-ci les avait toutes descendues sans prendre de pinces. Éternel optimiste, Jésus ne baisait pas les bras pour autant.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

-Le violet, ce n'est pas plus ma couleur que la tienne et...le truc en bas c'est quoi ? Un short ?

-Non, une jupe.

-Je suis pas fan.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as de belles jambes pourtant !

-Même si on ne peut pas dire que la serpillère que vous portez les mette en valeur. »

La remarque de Blaise sur la robe de chambre élimée que portait toujours Lucifer lui valut un nouveau regard lui promettant des tortures innomables. Il fit mine de se concentrer sur une pile de capes pourtant déjà parfaitement pliées.

Jésus se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés du Diable. Il commençait à être à court d'idées de vêtements à lui proposer.

« Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, on ne va pas avancer. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus audacieux question style. Il y a quelques siècles, tes changements d'apparence déchaînaient les passions au Paradis !

-C'est vrai ?

-Il y avait des détracteurs bien sûr. Les sabots et les cornes, ça n'a jamais fait l'unanimité. Mais, au moins, tu innovais ! Aujourd'hui, tu...tu ne ressembles plus à l'image qu'on a de toi. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais, quand même, ça manque... »

Lucifer grattait l'accoudoir du canapé de ses ongles sales et trop pointus. Il allait bientôt réussir à abimer le tissu au grand dam de Saint Blaise qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le surveiller.

« J'ai eu un passage à vide...

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as l'air éteint depuis quelques temps...Il faudrait que tu trouves quelque chose qui éveille de nouveau ton intérêt. »

Lucifer sourit d'un air taquin.

« Si tu redescendais sur Terre, ça pourrait peut-être me remotiver. »

Pris de court par le retour brutal du sujet dans la conversation, Jésus rougit et se mit à bégayer :

« Euh...je pensais plutôt à du badminton ou des cours de cuisine.

-Pourquoi pas ? insista Lucifer. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te réincarner ? Ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça en bas, tu sais.

-Non, ce n'est pas les hommes le problème. C'est plus que...c'est difficile à expliquer. On attend toujours de moi que je fasse des miracles. C'est comme dans l'Apocalypse de Jean, vers la fin, après que tu sois...que je dois te...te...

-M'abattre, résuma Lucifer.

-Euh, oui, enfin, d'après Jean, je suis censé faire une chevauchée triomphante. Pourquoi une chevauchée ? Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller pêcher ça, je te le demande ? Il ne m'a jamais vu à cheval de toute sa vie, même pas monté sur un âne. Il aurait dû se dire qu'il y avait une raison, non ?

-Il a peut-être juste trouvé ça classe comme scène. Aujourd'hui, il te mettrait sûrement sur une Harley.

-Ne parle pas de malheur ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire en attendant ? Demander à Papa de me payer des cours d'équitation, en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule le moment venu ?

-Si tu te décides à redescendre, je pourrai te donner l'adresse de quelques clubs.

-Non, vraiment, je... »

Jésus se leva d'un bond, malgré sa tenue peu adaptée aux mouvements brusques, et battit en retraite dans la cabine d'essayage, espérant ainsi mettre fin à la conversation, ce qui ne fit qu'encourager Lucifer à poursuivre :

« Allez ! Je suis sûr que si tu négocies bien, ils te laisseront amener un ou deux copains...Judas par exemple... »

Jésus écarta le rideau pour repasser la tête en dehors de la cabine.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer...

-Je dis ça plus pour lui que pour toi. Ça lui ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air. On commence à être à court d'idées de tortures efficaces pour son cas. Et puis, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais, quand on apprend à le connaître, il est plutôt attachant comme garçon. Il a payé sa dette, il mérite une seconde chance... »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il développait son argumentaire pour convaincre le Christ de se faire accompagner de l'incarnation de la traîtrise, un changement se produisait chez Lucifer. Il se transformait, son corps s'allongeait et se couvrait d'écailles, sa langue sifflait de plus en plus entre ses dents : il devenait peu à peu le serpent qu'il avait toujours été.

Uriel, dissimulé derrière un rayonnage, était le témoin impuissant de cette métamorphose grotesque. Le Christ, hélas, continuait leur discussion sans avoir l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
Lucifer devait le tenir sous l'effet de quelque charme satanique. Uriel savait qu'il était dangereux de les laisser trop longtemps ensemble. Il fallait absolument mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Comme pour répondre à sa prière, dans un éclair de lumière éblouissant, le prince des Archanges apparut soudain dans la boutique. Vêtu de son armure d'apparat, Michael semblait tout droit sorti d'une fresque de Delacroix. Il brandissait son épée sacrée, prêt à abattre la colère divine sur le Malin qui osait souiller de sa présence les plus hautes sphères célestes.  
Pour compléter le tableau, un choeur de séraphins entra derrière lui et se mit à entonner un Dies Irae des plus solennels.

Lucifer eut beau attaquer en crachant et en sifflant comme le reptile qu'il était, l'Archange ne se laissa pas impressionner. Impassible et serein, il ne lui fallut qu'un seul coup pour abattre l'Adversaire et le renvoyer dans l'abîme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Uriel s'accorda un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, le cauchemar prenait fin et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Se sentant beaucoup mieux, il se laissa bercer par les voix mélodieuses des séraphins, qu'aucune créature dans l'univers ne pouvait égaler. Il se sentait léger, très léger. Il avait l'impression de flotter comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un nuage.

Les seules choses qui le dérangeaient étaient un poids sur son torse et une sensation froide sur sa gorge.  
Malgré sa réticence, il dut se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Il se concentra pour éclaircir sa vue d'abord floue.

Sa première réaction en voyant ce qui appuyait sur sa poitrine fut de marmonner :

« Désolé, nous n'acceptons plus les mendiants. Voyez au Purgatoire. »

La pression froide sur sa gorge s'accentua et il réalisa d'un coup qu'il s'agissait de l'épée de Michael dont il avait déjà été plusieurs fois la cible, et que donc, par déduction, le clochard sale qui la tenait devait être son collègue.

Restait à déterminer ce que celui-ci faisait à cheval sur sa poitrine et pourquoi il était allongé par terre. Mais ça, ça pouvait attendre. Il s'étrangla à moitié :

« Michael ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Où est passée ton armure ?! »

Il était si souvent menacé par l'arme préférée du sauroctone qu'il commençait à être moins impressionné par ses accès de violence, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur de Michael.

« Ta gueule ! Pourquoi t'as laissé entrer Lucifer ?!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Si tu as des réclamations à faire, vois ça avec Jésus !

-Jésus ? »

Michael se redressa un peu et interrogea d'un regard noir Raphaël, qui se tenait à côté d'eux, tout en respectant une distance de sécurité confortable.  
Quand Michael avait déboulé au Paradis, en ignorant les appels au calme et en vouant aux gémonies tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, il avait essayé de l'intercepter, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, Michael avait trébuché sur le corps inerte d'Uriel. Il avait alors reporté toute sa colère sur le malheureux Archange, toujours évanoui depuis la proposition de travail faite à Lucifer par Jésus.

« C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer avant que tu t'en prennes à Uriel. Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais Jésus l'a invité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse contre ça ?

-Et quoi ?! feula Michael. Faut l'éviter en attendant qu'il ait la décence de se casser ?

-Alors ça, rien n'est moins sûr... »

L'intervention grinçante d'Uriel lui valut une morsure de la lame.

« Aïe !

-Pourquoi ? Crache le morceau !

-Ah non ! Ça va encore me retomber dessus ! Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée lumineuse d'embaucher Lucifer...

-Hein ?!

-Jésus a demandé à Lucifer d'assurer la protection du Paradis. » confirma Raphaël.

Michael les considéra tour à tour comme s'il hésitait à choisir qui tuer en premier.

« Non mais, en plus, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! »

 

***

 

« C'est une blague ? »

Saint Pierre avait une façon plus polie d'exprimer son étonnement que Michael, son supérieur hiérarchique.

La note que venait de lui présenter la tenancière du pub irlandais avait pourtant de quoi faire bondir. Il avait pris le temps de souffler un peu après le départ rageur de Michael. Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer au Paradis, sachant qu'il était de retour là-haut. Il avait fini par se résoudre à bouger en se rappelant qu'il avait abandonné son poste à Saint Thomas depuis assez longtemps comme ça. Il allait sûrement avoir droit à un sermon assommant de la part d'Uriel.  
La tenancière l'avait intercepté avec fermeté quand il avait tenté de franchir la porte de l'établissement.

« Dites, je connais mon métier. marmonna-t-elle

-J'ai un peu bu, je le reconnais. » La douleur qui lui cisaillait le cerveau était là pour le lui rappeler. « Mais pas tant que ça.... »

La somme indiquée lui donnait le vertige. Il y avait trop de chiffres. Quand il essayait de convertir le compte en sesterces, c'était encore pire.

« Oh, mais y'a pas que vous. Y'a aussi le grand blond avec qui vous étiez et son pote avant lui.

-Quel pote ?

-Sais pas. Un gars en costume avec une sacrée bonne descente et des goûts de luxe. Va bien falloir que quelqu'un paye pour tout ça. »

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Michael et Raphaël, Saint Pierre n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à payer la note.

« Ah oui...Oui, bien sûr...je... »

Il plongea les mains dans les poches de son kilt écossais. Il n'y trouva que son téléphone portable. Pensant ne faire qu'un aller-retour, il n'avait pas prévu beaucoup de liquidités.

« Si vous me le permettez, je vais passer un petit coup de fil... »

L'écran de l'appareil resta noir malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l'allumer. Il ne pensait jamais à le recharger. Au Paradis, ce n'était pas nécessaire, les batteries restaient toujours pleines.

« Bon, eh bien...Vous allez rire... »

Il avait beau tenter, le visage de la tenancière du pub n'avait pas l'air équipé des muscles faciaux nécessaires à un tel mouvement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais arriver à finir cette fic, je vais y arriver...v_v

Au cœur de Pandaemonium, Furfur descendait l'escalier menant au sous-sol de sa demeure, avec un luxe de précautions, pour ne pas risquer de faire tomber les bouteilles qu'il portait. Arrivé en bas, il annonça fièrement à Sitry et Focalor, toujours assis devant la télévision:

« Voilà le ravitaillement ! On devrait tenir plusieurs heures ! »

Sitry lui prit des pattes une bouteille au contenu rouge sombre, sans quitter l'écran des yeux et, bien sûr, sans le remercier. Le contraire aurait inquiété Furfur.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

-T'as raté le passage de Gaap, l'informa Focalor, évoquant leur camarade parti s'inscrire à l'émission en courant dès que l'appel à candidatures avait été lancé. Il nous a fait un show de tous les diables !

-Mince, se désola Furfur. Il va me dévisser les cornes s'il l'apprend. »

Alors qu'il casait son arrière train de cervidé dans un des fauteuils libres, une série de croix inversées apparue sur l'écran.

« C'est ses résultats ? Il a perdu ?

-Hélas...

-Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas plu aux juges ? Elle est chouette sa version de la Salsa du démon !

-Détrompe-toi ! Ils l'ont adoré !

-Ils mettent des croix rouges quand ils aiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent quand ils n'aiment pas ?

-Des crucifix blancs.

-Logique...Gaap n'est pas éliminé alors ?

-Si, ils ont aimé, donc il a perdu. Le gagnant, c'est celui qui se fera détester le plus, je te rappelle !

-Ah ! Mais moi non plus j'avais pas compris ça comme ça ! crissa Sitry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais depuis tout à l'heure ? Qu'ils détestaient tout ?

-Ben, t'as vu les juges ? Léonard, je sais pas, mais Lilith et Bélial c'est quand même les deux plus grandes langues de pute du royaume. Quand ils ont un peu de temps libre, ils bizutent les nouvelles recrues. Je pensais vraiment pas qu'ils aimaient autant de trucs. Ils font exprès pour que les candidats perdent, non ?

-Ce serait bien leur genre...À ce train là, ça va durer des siècles.

-Y'aura peut-être plusieurs épisodes ? Faut quand même être un peu tordu pour inventer des règles pareilles.

-Ça doit venir des mortels.

-C'est vrai, confirma Furfur. Je me souviens d'avoir assisté à une émission un peu comme ça en France. J'étais là pour un cours de cuisine, mais je me suis trompé de plateau. C'était insupportable, chiant à pleurer...Je les ai attendus à la sortie. »

 

***

 

« Camenbert. »

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Astaroth geignit et répéta « Ca-men-bert » en détachant bien les syllabes et si fort que sa voix résonna dans toute la salle du trône.

« Si tu crois que je vais aller t'en chercher, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate. » railla Belzébuth qui essayait toujours de suivre ce qui se passait du côté de la Nouvelle Star des Enfers.

Sans écarter le téléphone collé à son oreille, Astaroth feula :

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'en manger ! Je ne suis pas malade ! Tu crois que je joue les pitres par plaisir ? Ces ectoplasmes du service technique m'ont rebalancé sur un espèce de serveur vocal à la c...Fourme d'Ambert.

-Je vois pas le rapport avec les fromages.

-Le système pose des questions sur les fromages français pour vérifier que je ne suis pas un robot.

-Le doute est permis.

-Rhâ ! Commence pas à me ...Zut ! C'est quoi ce truc déjà ?...Ah oui ! Rochebaron !

-Mais pourquoi les clacos?

-Si je le savais, j'en saurais plus sur la nature profonde de l'Univers.

-Tu es en train de rater toute l'épreuve de chant...

-Crottin de Chavignol !

-Quel langage ! » se moqua Belzébuth en affectant un air pompeux.

Pourtant, si Astaroth avait plus de manières que lui, il n'en maîtrisait pas moins les pires insultes dans toutes les langues vivantes ou mortes.

« C'est la réponse à une des questions ! se défendit-il, avant de s'étonner en voyant, sur l'écran, un des candidats de l'émission se mettre à danser : C'est quoi cette chose ?

-J'sais pas trop...Une sorte de mix entre Mick Jagger, Tino Rossi et un dromadaire.

-Ça plairait à Paymon...Tiens, d'ailleurs, on n'a pas de nouvelles de sa révolution ?

-Avec un peu de chance, elle est aussi restée plantée devant la télé et elle a abandonné ses ambitions. »

Belzébuth sortit d'on ne sait où une liasse de papiers, sur lesquels il avait déjà commencé à mettre du gras, et chaussa une antique paire de lunettes pour mieux distinguer les chiffres qui les recouvraient.

« En parlant d'andouilles collées à leurs postes, l'audience est vraiment très bonne ! On crève le plafond. On se fait même pirater sur le web...D'après Asmodée, il paraît qu'on doit s'en réjouir, même si j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi...

-Roquefort ! »

 

***

 

Certains damnés, criminels ou fonctionnaires, avaient le malheur d'être condamnés à errer pour l'éternité dans le désert des Enfers, à subir ses températures de fournaise le jour, de glace la nuit, et à souffrir d'une faim et d'une soif impossibles à assouvir. Il était vain d'essayer d'échapper à cette torture, tant les dunes formaient un labyrinthe changeant et tortueux.  
Pourtant, après des siècles d'errance, l'âme torturée d'un pécheur, comptable du temps de Caracalla, pensait avoir enfin trouvé la sortie. Il ne se trompait pas, ce n'était pas un mirage, il voyait bien se profiler au loin les tours hérissées de Pandaemonium. Il allait enfin laisser derrière lui les souffrances des sables.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle en haut d'une dune, une silhouette féminine, montée sur un dromadaire, attira son regard.

« Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, est-ce bien la capitale de... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En atterrissant, Abalam, l'aide de camp de Paymon, l'écrasa de tout son poids.  
Le grand dragon ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention qu'à une mouche. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son général, qui, elle, surveillait la progression de son armée. Après quelques tractations et plusieurs menaces, elle avait enfin réussi à convaincre ses troupes de se mettre en route. Les centaines de dragons, manticores, hydres et tarasques formaient une masse compacte qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Au rythme des tambours de guerre et des rugissements, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le désert pour fondre sur la capitale de l'empire infernal.

Abalam toussa pour attirer l'attention de Paymon.

« Vous avez bien mis la cassette dans le magnéto ?

-Oui, je sais ce que je fais quand même.

-Elle était rembobinée ?

-Je sais me servir de ce matériel obsolète !

-Nan, parce qu'avec les copains, ça nous embêterait de rater l'émission...

-Tu préfères regarder la télé ou t'emparer de Pandaemonium ?

-Ah, euh, c'est à dire que...mais, au fait, il est au courant Lucifer ? »

Paymon le considéra comme si elle envisageait de lui enlever les écailles une par une avec un éplucheur à patates, en prenant son temps.

« Tu écoutes quand je te parle ou tu as de la merde dans les oreilles ? Lucifer a plié bagage ! C'est le moment ou jamais de prendre le contrôle des Enfers avant qu'un autre gougnafier le fasse !

-Vous êtes bien sûre qu'il n'est pas juste parti faire une course ? Sinon, il va pas trop apprécier qu'on lui salope le vestibule...

-N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses pour rentrer ! »

Son ton acide poussa Abalam à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Au bout de quelques instants, il tenta tout de même d'une petite voix :

« Vous avez bien appuyé sur le bouton d'enregistrement, c'est sûr ? C'est le rouge en bas de la télécommande... »

 

***

 

Au Paradis, dans la boutique de Saint Blaise, les essayages de vêtements avaient été abandonnés après que Lucifer ait déclaré que le coton lui irritait la peau, que les coupes ne correspondaient pas à sa morphologie et qu'il trouvait le blanc trop salissant. Saint Blaise avait déchiré son mètre de couturier en plusieurs morceaux, avant de quitter la boutique en claquant la porte.

Jésus s'était de nouveau assis à côté de Lucifer qui, lui, s'était tellement laissé glisser sur le canapé qu'il était à présent dans une position quasi horizontale. Le sauveur n'avait presque plus de place, mais, de crainte de vexer le Diable, il n'osait pas se déplacer pour prendre un autre siège. Acculé contre l'accoudoir, il ne pouvait échapper aux questions de l'inquisiteur, qui n'était pas décidé à abandonner le sujet de son retour sur Terre et cherchait des arguments pour le motiver :

« Tu devrais te souvenir de ce que tu as aimé en bas. Il y a eu des bons moments, tu ne peux pas le nier !

-Ma foi, je te l'accorde. Surtout des soirées, comme celle des noces de Cana...

-Ah, oui ! Quel vin ! Tu n'avais pas choisi de la piquette !

-C'est ma mère qu'il faut remercier, elle a toujours eu du nez. Et ils avaient gardé les meilleures amphores pour la fin heureusement...Tu y étais ?

-Je ne pouvais pas rater ça, quelle soirée ! Quoique, j'ai dû sortir prendre l'air un moment avec le marié et, quand je suis revenu, l'ambiance avait changé...Vous étiez tous en train de vous laver les pieds les uns les autres. »

Jésus déglutit de façon audible.

« On a vraiment fait ça ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-J'ai une sorte de trou noir à partir d'une certaine heure. Mais je ne peux que te croire sur parole. Simon et Pierre n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi à cause de ça...Ils m'en parlent encore.

-Comme je dis toujours, ce n'est pas une bonne soirée tant que personne ne s'est humilié en public . Ça ne te dirait pas d'en refaire des comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas si ce serait très prudent...

-Dommage, c'était grandiose !

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que vous ne faites plus la fête en Enfer.

-Hum, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a rien organisé de vraiment intéressant...Je regrette les messes noires et les sabbats. Je t'ai invité plusieurs fois, mais tu n'es jamais venu. Tu as raté quelque chose ! C'était comme des comédies musicales, mais avec plus de sang.

-Hem...Pourquoi tu as arrêté les sabbats si ça te plaisait tant ?

-À cause du protestantisme. J'ai dû fermer le Mont Chauve et mettre tout le personnel au chômage.

-Je ne devrais pas encourager de telles célébrations, mais pourquoi tu ne le réouvres pas ? Ça t'occuperait...

-Trop de paperasse et de travaux d'insonorisation...Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose de chercher à ressusciter le passé. C'est un peu comme les remakes de films, on est souvent déçu par le résultat...J'ai parfois l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser abattre ! Suis mon exemple ! En vérité, je te l'ai dit ! Remets-toi au sport et passe plus du temps avec des gens à l'esprit positif, comme...comme...tiens ! Gabriel ! »

Lucifer s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le sofa.

« Je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade de masochisme...Quoique, j'espérais revoir de vieilles connaissances en venant ici. Tu ne saurais pas où est Michael par hasard ?

-Michael ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des semaines. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le voir ? Je croyais que vos relations étaient plutôt...tendues....

-Oh, j'ai l'impression que la glace commence à fondre. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il a presque été poli.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il m'a laissé toutes mes dents.

-.Euh...c'est lui le coquard ? »

Lucifer caressa du bout des doigts la marque sombre qui commençait à s'estomper autour de son œil.

« Je l'ai un peu cherché. »

 

***

 

Les anges étaient plutôt gâtés au niveau capillaire, hormis Uriel qui, depuis quelque temps, perdait autant de cheveux que de plumes. On murmurait qu'il aurait bientôt le crâne aussi nu que celui de Raguel, le responsable du Purgatoire, qui, lui, se rasait volontairement l'occiput pour compléter son apparence austère.  
La situation actuelle n'arrangeait en rien ses problèmes nerveux. Il essayait d'empêcher Michael d'avancer, ce qui le faisait ressembler à une grenouille se gonflant pour défier un poids lourd de l'écraser.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça !!!

-J'vais m'gêner !

-C'est ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ?! Le Paradis n'est pas assez grand pour vous deux ?!

-L'Univers n'est pas assez grand pour nous deux !

-Mais tu ne peux pas nous laisser seuls avec lui !

-Pourquoi ? Vous lui avez déroulé le tapis rouge !

-C'est de la folie ! Tu ne peux pas !...Je...Qu'est-ce qu'on... » 

Il se tourna d'un air désespéré vers Raphaël qui les regardait d'un œil las, tel le spectateur d'une farce théâtrale vue et revue. Il n'avait pas l'air disposé à intervenir dans la conversation, mais il désigna tout de même, d'un léger geste de la main, quelque chose au niveau de la taille de Michael.  
Le regard d'Uriel tomba sur le fourreau de l'arme que l'Archange portait en quasi permanence à sa ceinture. La rumeur prétendait qu'il ne la quittait jamais, même pour dormir. Elle était toutefois contredite par une autre rumeur qui laissait entendre qu'un psychopathe comme Michael ne dormait jamais et qu'il valait mieux, par conséquent, toujours rester sur ses gardes, surtout quand on parlait de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre ton épée ! » s'écria Uriel d'un air triomphal.

Michael pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

« Pardon ?

-C'est une arme de fonction ! Elle a été créée pour défendre le Bien ! Elle ne peut avoir d'autre but ! Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser là-bas !

-Je ne vais pas travailler pour eux...

-C'est la même chose ! Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser ! C'est dans le code ! »

Il sortit de sa toge un épais ouvrage relié de cuir qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir tenir sous un vêtement aussi fin. La rumeur au Paradis n'apportait pas d'explication à ce mystère. Le bruit courait qu'Uriel gardait l'ouvrage dans un endroit de son anatomie où il n'aurait pas non plus dû pouvoir tenir.

Sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir le livre, Uriel se mit à réciter :

« Paragraphe trois-cent vingt et un, alinéa trente sept, ''Tout objet qui...

-Épargne-moi les détails !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est la loi ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc ! »

-Pour une fois, il n'a pas tort, approuva Raphaël. Ce serait un avantage déloyal... »

Cette intervention inespérée renforça la conviction d'Uriel :

« Et sans ton épée, tu n'oseras jamais aller en...

-Tu crois ça ?! »

D'un geste excédé, Michael arracha l'arme de sa ceinture et la fourra dans les bras de Raphaël. Surpris, celui-ci la rattrapa avec maladresse, manquant la faire tomber.

« Si tu la perds...le menaça Michael d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

-Je sais, tu m'arraches les ailes et tu me les fais bouffer.

-Et celles du moulin à paroles avec ! »

Il désignait Uriel qui n'était pas pour autant résigné à abandonner la lutte verbale :

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! cria-il.

-Tu veux quoi de plus ? cracha Michael. Mes fringues ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il retira le pull en laine à la propreté douteuse qu'il portait et le jeta sur Uriel. Il commençait déjà à ouvrir son jeans, quand Raphaël l'arrêta :

« Eh ! Celui-là, c'est moi qui te l'ai offert pour Noël. Tu peux le garder... »

Uriel posa un regard hautin sur le jean élimé de Michael :

« Quel Noël ? Le premier ? Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas porter ton armure au lieu de ce chiffon ! Comme ton épée, elle aussi appartient au Paradis ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de la prendre !

-J'en avais pas l'intention !

-De toute façon, tu ne rentrerais plus dedans vu le poids que tu as pris ! »

Michael se figea et la température du Paradis, pourtant toujours parfaite, parut perdre plusieurs degrés.  
Uriel venait de désigner, sans prendre de pinces, les rondeurs qui, au niveau du ventre de Michael, avaient remplacé ses abdominaux jusque là bien dessinés.

Le regard désolé de Raphaël s'attarda aussi sur sa peau nue.

« Je t'avais prévenu. Toute cette bière, pour la ligne, c'est pas génial...

-Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien à toi ? l'attaqua Michael. Tu picoles beaucoup plus que moi !

-Je fais du sport...

-Du golf ?

-Ne prends pas ce ton là, c'est un sport complet qui fait travailler autant les muscles que le cerveau. »

Michael semblait sur le point de mettre ses menaces à exécution sur Raphaël, quand Uriel se rappela à sa mémoire :

« C'est révoltant ! Un Archange qui se laisse aller à ce point ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même!  Après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu partes ! Ton remplaçant saura sûrement avoir plus de style !

-Mon remplaçant ?

-Lucifer ! Tu sais celui pour qui on a ''déroulé le tapis rouge'' ! Puisque tu t'en vas, tu lui laisses le champ libre pour prendre ta place ! Tout bien réfléchi, ça ne pourra pas être pire ! Déjà, il est plus mince ! »

Si Michael avait encore porté son pull, il se serait retroussé les manches.

 

***

 

Le Paradis n'accueillait pas que les âmes des élus. Il abritait aussi les temples perdus dans les affres de l'histoire humaine et les œuvres des génies de l'architecture qui n'avaient jamais pu dépasser le stade des plans. Les saints et les anges aimaient s'y retrouver pour les contempler et célébrer la gloire de leur créateur.

L'église de la Sainte Croix était l'une des plus fréquentées. Son succès tenait en grande partie à ses magnifiques vitraux d'inspiration renaissance recréés à partir d'esquisses de Michel Ange, Donatello, Raphaël et Léonard de Vinci (ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les nouveaux défunts sans que les plus anciens ne comprennent pourquoi).

En les traversant, les rayons de lumière du Paradis transformaient l'intérieur en un kaléidoscope de couleurs. L'effet avait quelque chose d'enchanteur.  
Les vitraux du choeur, en particulier, étaient considérés de façon unanime comme les plus beaux de la création.  
On venait de loin pour les admirer...avant qu'Uriel passe à travers.


	9. Chapter 9

Contrairement au Paradis, l'Enfer avait plusieurs portes. Elles étaient même tellement nombreuses qu'on avait renoncé à en faire la liste. Si certaines étaient très fréquentées, d'autres étaient réputées perdues à jamais ou redécouvertes, par hasard, un soir de fête un peu trop arrosé.

Si l'une des portes principales ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un bureau de poste, à la différence près que tous les employés étaient toujours ravis de voir arriver des nouveaux clients, au point que ça en était presque énervant, une autre présentait une ressemblance frappante avec un hall d'aéroport, plus particulièrement avec une zone d'enregistrement. Beaucoup de damnés étaient jetés dans les flammes nus et hurlants, mais certains se débrouillaient pour arriver avec armes et bagages, ce qui nécessitait un tri à l'entrée. La file d'attente bâtait celle du Paradis et les contrôles étaient, bien sûr, effectués par des démons visqueux et patibulaires, aux mains griffues et baladeuses.

Tous les jours, les démons voyaient défiler des centaines de cas divers et variés. Il y en avait qui arrivaient encore à les surprendre, comme le culotté qui venait de se permettre de doubler tout le monde sans que personne n'ose protester.  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce manque évident de savoir-vire qui posait interrogation aux démons, c'était plutôt son apparence.  
Après une longue hésitation, l'un d'entre eux, Volpon, osa demander :

« Euh, c'est pas pour chipoter, mais vous êtes sûr que vous voulez garder vos extensions dorsales là ? C'est pas trop à la mode dans le coin. »

La référence directe aux deux grandes ailes blanches du visiteur lui valut un regard polaire qui lui donna envie de demander sa mutation, de préférence dans une autre galaxie.  
Cependant, comme il avait des siècles d'expérience derrière lui, il réussit à ravaler son angoisse pour poursuivre :

« À part ça, on voit pas de problème à ce que vous entriez, hein. C'est pas comme-si c'était nous qui allions avoir des ennuis...Vous voulez pas une brochure avec un plan ? »

Il sortit d'une poche de son uniforme un papier aux couleurs criardes.

« Dante l'a en partie recopié pour son Enfer ! »

Le visiteur secoua la tête de façon négative.

« Je suis déjà venu. »

Le démon renifla d'un air désolé.

« Personne ne veut jamais de plan. Pourtant, on y a passé du temps, j'ai moi-même dessiné tous les détails des instruments de torture. Tout ce travail pour rien, c'est frustrant, je vous raconte pas. »

À contrecoeur, Michael lui prit le papier des pattes.

 

***

 

« Il m'a ignoré pendant tellement de siècles. Tout le monde me dit que je devrais passer à autre chose...ou lui arracher ses ailes plume par plume. C'est plutôt ça que je devrais faire, non ? En finir une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Le manque total de morale d'Asmodée n'avait d'égal que son absence abyssale d'attention. Il avait abandonné depuis un moment le visionnage de la Nouvelle Star des Enfers. Allongé sur le dos, il réfléchissait à voix haute comme s'il s'était trouvé sur le divan d'un psychiatre et non dans le lit défait du Roi de Sombre Empire. Son cochon de compagnie avait fini par s'endormir, roulé en boule à ses pieds. Après avoir plusieurs fois tenté de le faire taire pour pouvoir suivre l'émission, Adramalech avait fini par arrêter de protester. Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas essayé d'interrompre le monologue égocentré du démon.

« La seule chose que j'apprécie chez toi, Adramalech, c'est ton attention. Tu écoutes vraiment bien tes interlocuteurs. C'est grâce à tes oreilles d'âne, c'est ça ? Comme tu as une plus grande surface, tu captes mieux les sons ? Ou alors, c'est juste un talent naturel ? Tu ne présides pas aux psychologues pourtant. Le truc, par contre, c'est que tu devrais approuver ce que je dis de temps en temps, parce que là, on pourrait croire que tu t'en fous ou que tu t'es endormi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Adramalech ? »

Asmodée se redressa à demi pour interroger le mulet du regard. La place où il s'était tenu quelques temps auparavant était vide. Asmodée aurait été bien en peine de dire quand il était parti. Il aurait pu faire l'effort de le prévenir, il était prince des Enfers tout de même.  
Privé d'oreilles où déverser sa logorrhée, le démon reporta son attention sur l'écran qui continuait à diffuser la Nouvelle Star entre deux pages de pub pour des fouets et autres fourches.  
Le candidat qui se produisait sur scène réveilla son intérêt, notamment parce que le public était en train de le huer copieusement et de lui jeter ce qui ressemblait fort à des entrailles.

« Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il mourait d'envie de participer ! »

 

***

 

Suivant les indications de la brochure que le service d'accueil lui avait fourni, Michael était arrivé dans la zone de torture qui était vantée comme comptant parmi les brasiers les plus impressionnants de la création.  
Comme souvent avec les attractions touristiques, la réalité était décevante. Si les fourneaux étaient d'une taille considérable, le niveau des flammes ressemblait plus à celui d'un barbecue qui aurait du mal à prendre qu'à un feu de forêt en plein été.

Les damnés, condamnés à rôtir pour l'éternité et alignés sur les grills comme des merguez, profitaient de ce soulagement inespéré. Ils respiraient, se détendaient et échangeaient les dernières nouvelles.

« Ils sont passés où vos gardes, bordel ? »

Les damnés se tordirent le cou pour voir l'Archange qui se tenait debout au bord des fosses. Ses ailes immaculées juraient avec le paysage carbonisé. Elles étaient presque difficiles à regarder.

« Ça y est, le Seigneur nous a pardonné ?! cria, avec espoir, l'un des damnés. Vous êtes venu pour nous sauver et nous mener au Paradis ?! J'allais à l'église tous les dimanches, je confessais mes péchés ! Je ne devrais pas être ici ! »

Michael se rapprocha de la large cuisinière en fonte qui servait à contrôler les brasiers.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre d'ange.

-Vous êtes quel genre ? »

Dès qu'il l'eut identifiée, Michael poussa la manette de contrôle des flammes à son maximum.

 

***

 

« Nan, j'y crois pas...C'est le premier candidat qu'ils détestent à ce point ! »

Astaroth avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose qui bougeait encore dans son estomac. Belzébuth, quant à lui, souriait de tous ses crocs et se retenait à grand peine de rire.

« Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Il a toujours été casse-bonbon dans le genre donneur de leçons. À bien y réfléchir, vous avez pas mal de points communs.

-J'aurais mieux fait de me présenter ! On ne peut pas avoir un baudet à la tête de l'Empire !

-C'est un mulet.

-Quelle différence ?

-S'il y a deux mots, c'est qu'il y a une différence. Un baudet, c'est un âne reproducteur. Un mulet, c'est un hybride entre un âne et une jument et, en général, ils tirent à blanc.

-Quand je dis que tu es un connard et un enfoiré, ce sont deux mots différents et pourtant ça veut dire la même chose ! Et j'ai pas besoin de tes leçons sur la reproduction des équidés, on a des problèmes plus graves à régler !

-De quoi tu te plains ? On savait ce qu'on risquait avec cette émission à la con ! Les spectateurs adorent que ça parte en couille. Tu peux être sûr que le gagnant sera le pire choix possible.

-Non, mais franchement, Adramalech ? Tu le vois, toi, à la tête des Enfers ?!

-Ils vont bien rigoler là-haut. Enfin, il a plutôt bon goût en matière de fringues, ça va nous changer de Lucifer.

-...Je crois que je préfère encore son horrible robe de chambre. »

 

***

 

Les Enfers n'avaient jamais été organisés de façon logique. Beaucoup d'escaliers ne menaient nulle part ou conduisait à l'étage quand on croyait descendre. Bien qu'il aurait préféré l'éviter, Michael n'avait pu faire autrement que de passer par un endroit qui était décrit sur son plan comme étant l'une des dernières attractions ajoutées aux Enfers. Il avait été un peu surpris et déçu de ne pas rencontrer de résistance sur son chemin. Les gardiens paraissaient s'être tous absentés de leurs postes. Et ce n'était pas encore là qu'il allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs. L'endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux couloirs d'une station de métro bondée. Il arrivait à être presque aussi sale et déprimant. Les damnés qui patientaient sur les quais avaient tous le tain grisâtre et l'oeil morne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » demanda Michael à une damnée en tailleur.

-Un métro....Ça fait des années que ça dure. Quand il y en a un qui arrive enfin, soit c'est un express, soit il est tellement bondé qu'on n'arrive pas à le prendre. On ne peut pas sortir, c'est un vrai labyrinthe de couloirs, on revient toujours ici...et on n'a jamais d'annonce, à part ces stupides messages en plusieurs langues pour nous dire de faire attention à nos bagages. Je n'ai pas de bagage ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Je poussais les gens et je ne tenais jamais les portes, mais quand même...

-Non, je voulais dire qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour sauter ? »

 

***

 

«  Qu'est-ce que tu portais quand tu étais au Paradis ? Ils disent que tu étais le plus beau des anges, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer. »

Lucifer ignora la pique involontaire de Jésus. Ils étaient sortis de la boutique de Saint Blaise pour essayer de retrouver Raphaël, le mieux placé pour localiser Michael et, Jésus l'espérait, leur donner des idées pour renouveler la garde-robe du Diable.

« La plupart du temps, je ne portais rien.

-Ça ne choquait pas les autres ?

-Ils se baladaient à poil aussi. Cette obsession pour les vêtements, c'est venu avec Adam et Eve. Avant, on s'en foutait, on n'était pas aussi matérialiste.

-Tu imagines si tout le monde se promenait nu au Paradis? L'image que ça donnerait...

-J'imagine très bien.

-Je ne pourrais pas me présenter sans vêtements. Je suis déjà quasi nu dans toutes les églises, c'est assez embarrassant comme ça...Les Romains auraient pu me laisser une toge. Je leur ai pardonné, malgré tout. »

Alors qu'ils descendaient un escalier bordé de jardins en terrasses, Jésus s'écria soudain :

« Rien ne procure plus de satisfaction que le pardon ! »

Lucifer sursauta tant c'était inattendu.

« Tu sais que l'univers n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point ?

-Il faut que tu pardonnes à Michael ! »

Lucifer marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Que je lui pardonne ?

-Pour le moment, tu es bloqué par les regrets. Tu ne peux pas avancer et trouver une nouvelle voie. Une fois que tu auras réglé ça, tu trouveras ce que tu veux vraiment faire de ton existence !

-Juste pour mémoire, il faut que je pardonne Michael pour quoi au juste ?

-Ben, pour t'avoir humilié devant toute la création et t'avoir jeté hors du Paradis. Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi, mais il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Mon Père. Tu ne peux pas lui garder rancoeur pour toute l'éternité.

-Oh, mais je ne lui en veux pas. C'est lui qui a une dent contre moi.

-En vérité, même si je le côtoie depuis des siècles, je ne le connais pas très bien, mais...il a une dent contre tout le monde, non?

-Envers moi en particulier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Tellement de choses. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Il faut que tu trouves comment te faire pardonner alors ! Michael est un Archange, je suis sûr qu'au fond, sous ce tempérament...euh...violent et agressif, il peut trouver la force d'écouter tes excuses et de les accepter !

-Oh, Jésus, tu es tellement...Rappelle-moi comment tu as fait pour survivre jusqu'à trente-trois ans ? »

 

***

 

Le neuvième cercle était le plus profond des Enfers, le dernier avant la Capitale. Il était consacré aux traitres et abritait les pires crapules de l'histoire de l'humanité. L'un des plus célèbres, Judas, essayait de ramper jusqu'à une scie rouillée. Ses mouvements étaient entravés par les fils de fer barbelé qui entouraient ses membres et s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs.

Une ombre attira son attention. Il s'attendait à voir un des nombreux démons chargés de le torturer jusqu'à la fin des temps, et même au-delà, pour avoir trahi le Christ. Il fut assez surpris de voir un Archange se dresser devant lui.

« Oh ! Michael ? Ça fait un bail. Est-ce que tu pourrais...

-Je suis pas là pour te libérer.

-J'espère bien que non. Est-ce que tu pourrais resserrer mes liens ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont détendus."

Michael considéra les entraves ensanglantées que Judas tendaient vers lui.

« Tu es seul ?

-Tous les autres sont en train de regarder un nouveau spectacle, je n'ai pas trop compris quoi. Quelque chose avec des chansons et des votes...Ils m'ont proposé d'y aller, mais j'ai refusé. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'accorder des plaisirs pareils. Si tu veux y aller, il faut que tu remontes au cinquième. C'est à Dis...

-J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, je cherche Pandaemonium. Ça a changé de place ou quoi ? »

La carte sur sa brochure manquait de détails. Il avait dû prendre un mauvais chemin après l'Antenora où souffraient les traites à leurs patries et avait atterri pour erreur dans le Giudecca consacré aux traites à leurs bienfaiteurs.

«  C'est tout droit, puis tu prends deux fois à droite, le renseigna Judas...Dis, tu ne pourrais pas me punir un peu avant d'y aller ? S'il te plait ! »

Michael jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne.

 

***

 

Au Paradis, les anges appartenant à la caste des Puissances avaient rapidement formé un cordon de sécurité pour empêcher les curieux de s'approcher de l'église dévastée de la Sainte Croix.

Avant même d'être appelés, les architectes et autres spécialistes s'étaient précipités sur place pour évaluer l'étendu des dégâts que l'édifice avait subis. Une occasion pareille ne se présentait que rarement et ils s'étaient lancés dans une discussion animée sur la nature et le montant des réparations à opérer. Raphaël, un peu en retrait, essayait de prendre des notes, tandis que les Puissances empêchaient les participants d'en venir aux mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! »

Raphaël se retourna pour découvrir Jésus, toujours accompagné de Lucifer, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour le réjouir. Il inspira profondément :

« Vous ne devriez pas être en train d'essayer des vêtements ?

-Ça peut attendre. »

Raphaël regarda Lucifer de haut en bas.

«  Je ne crois pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de chercher comment me refoutre dehors ? le tança le Diable.

-Je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

-C'est Michel-Ange qui boude dans le coin là-bas ? s'étonna Jésus.

-Il refuse de refaire les vitraux de l'église si on l'oblige encore à habiller les personnages, expliqua Raphaël. Léonard de Vinci veut faire quelque chose en 3D, mais personne n'a compris de quoi il s'agit. Et mon illustre homonyme soutient une pétition d'artistes modernes qui proposent qu'on laisse les vitraux comme ça.

-Cassés ? C'est pour montrer que Mon Père a créé la perfection autant que l'imperfection ?

-Non, je crois que, selon eux, c'est parce que l'Art ne devrait pas donner de réponses, mais poser des questions. Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails...J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Lucifer lui tendit une fiole ancienne, sortie tout droit d'une des poches de sa robe de chambre. Raphaël la prit et en renifla le contenu avec méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du vitriol ?

-J'espère. sourit le Diable.

-Tu devrais plutôt en donner à Uriel, il en a plus besoin que moi. »

Il désigna le tas de plumes et de morceaux de verre qui gisait au milieu de l'église et que personne n'avait pensé à ramasser.

« Doux moi-même ! s'écria Jésus en s'élançant vers le blessé. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il a manqué de diplomatie avec Michael. »

Lucifer grimaça.

« Je connais ça...Il est dans le coin ? »

Son ton faussement innocent ne trompa pas Raphaël qui railla :

« Il est reparti dès il a su que tu étais là.

-Oh ? C'est bien dommage ! se désola Jésus en cherchant par quel côté aborder Uriel. Il serait plus que temps que vous fassiez la paix tous les deux !

-À l'impossible nul n'est tenu, observa Raphaël.

-Lucifer tient vraiment à voir Michael pour s'excuser ! »

Avant que Lucifer ne puisse le contredire, Jésus demanda à Raphaël :

« Tu sais où il reparti ?

-Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas. J'ai moi-même du mal à... »

Il s'interrompit car Lucifer s'était mis à tourner autour de lui comme un serpent encerclant sa proie. Son regard était fixé sur sa taille.

« Jolie épée. »

Il fit mine de toucher l'arme que Raphaël avait réussi à accrocher à sa ceinture, bien qu'elle n'aille pas du tout avec son costume trois pièces.

Raphaël s'écarta de lui comme s'il avait essayé de le mordre.

« Ne commence pas...

-Si elle te plait, tu peux l'avoir ! Et une armure quasi neuve en prime ! »

Raphaël et Lucifer se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Uriel qui se redressait, aidé de Jésus. Le Christ l'époussetait tant bien que mal pour essayer de le débarrasser des morceaux de verre colorés qui le recouvraient.

« Uriel, tu ne devrais pas parler, tu viens de subir un gros choc. » avança Raphaël.

Sans l'aide de Jésus, l'Archange n'avait pas l'air capable de tenir debout. Son regard était vitreux, il était désorienté. Cependant, il balaya l'argument de Raphaël d'un geste décidé.

« Quoi ? Ça ? Pfff ! Voyons, je passe à travers des murs deux ou trois fois par semaine, j'ai l'habitude.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! Je pète la forme ! Oh ! Eh ! Luci ! »

Il s'écarta de Jésus et fit quelques pas avant de trébucher. Lucifer le rattrapa de justesse.

« Je sais, j'étais pas trop jouasse pour que tu reviennes, mais tu es comme dans cette série télé là...le...le démon qui tombe à pic ! On a un poste en or qui vient de se libérer ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'évanouit de nouveau.

 

***

 

Tandis que Belzébuth suivait avec intérêt les progrès spectaculaires d'Adramalech dans la compétition de la Nouvelle Star des Enfers, Astaroth essayait d'ignorer ce qui se passait. Dépité, il avait presque oublié le téléphone qui reposait sur ses genoux quand une voix chaleureuse retentit :

« Service de la Gravité, bonjour ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Astaroth récupéra le combiné en bafouillant :

« Euh, oui, je...Je vous appelle parce qu'on n'a pas qu'un problème...Enfin, je veux dire qu'on penche trop d'un côté...Je n'ai pas d'identifiant sur moi, mais vous pouvez peut-être nous retrouver par le nom ? C'est Pandaemonium, en Enfer.

-Oh, oui je connais ! J'y suis allée en voyage scolaire quand j'étais vieille.

-Vous voulez dire jeune ?

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça pour nous. C'était vraiment sympa ce voyage ! La nourriture était délicieuse.

-Merci, on met les petits damnés dans les grands, on a rarement des visiteurs qui ne restent pas.

-Ça se comprend, qui voudrait quitter un endroit pareil ? Donc, vous avez un problème d'équilibre. Le mieux serait que le service technique vous rappelle, mais je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose. Vous avez essayé de l'éteindre et de la rallumer ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Votre réalité.

-On peut faire ça ?

-C'est très simple ! Toute la procédure est décrite dans le manuel. Page soixante-sept mille deux cent vingt-et-un.

-Il y a un manuel ?

-Bien sûr, vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Je ne suis pas le propriétaire....et je suis presque sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu avec un manuel.

-Hum, donc, j'imagine que vous ne savez pas non plus comment annuler toute cette masse d'énergie malsaine qui perturbe votre espace temps ?

-J'ai une idée, mais si c'est la seule solution, ça va être difficile à mettre en place.

-Il va vraiment falloir que je vois avec le service technique. Je vais vous faire patienter encore quelques instants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va régler ça ! »

Astaroth s'accorda un soupir de satisfaction, juste avant que la porte de la salle du trône infernal ne s'ouvre en grand, les faisant sursauter lui et Belzébuth.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses dans l'univers qui pouvaient inquiéter des démons aussi haut placés que Belzébuth et Astaroth, mais ce qui se trouvait dans l'encadrure de la porte en faisait partie.

Astaroth déglutit de façon audible.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la voix au bout du fil. Votre taux d'énergie négative vient de plonger. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel niveau de toute ma carrière !

-On va être découpé.

-J'ai du mal à vous comprendre, vous voulez dire que la ligne va être coupée ?

-Non... »


	10. Chapter 10

La cathédrale de Pandaemonium était consacrée aux péchés capitaux. Ses sept tours sinistres étaient garnies de cloches désaccordées, leurs battants ayant été remplacés par des damnés qui hurlaient à chaque fois qu'ils heurtaient leurs parois hérissées de piques. En temps normal, leurs cris rythmaient la vie de la capitale des Enfers.  
Depuis le passage désastreux d'Apophis, les tours étaient plongées dans le silence. Le serpent géant avait bien failli, d'un coup de queue, priver l'église de son attraction principale. Si les tours avaient tenu, elles avaient subi assez de dégâts pour qu'on dépêche, en urgence, une équipe de démons charpentiers pour les consolider.  
Ce qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de faire dès qu'ils auraient fini de regarder la Nouvelle Star.  
Au sommet de la tour dédiée à la Luxure, tous les ouvriers étaient collés à un petit poste de télévision portable. Les damnés accrochés dans les cloches se tordaient le cou pour suivre, eux aussi, l'émission.

« Adramalech ? C'est pas le larbin de Lucifer ?

-Si ! Il lui cire les pompes bien comme il faut.

-Il s'est remis à porter des chaussures ?

-C'est une façon de parler.

-Toujours à se donner des grands airs, j'ai jamais pu le piffrer ! On fait comment déjà pour voter quand on n'est pas dans les arènes de Dis ?

-Parait qui faut étriper un damné...Étriper quand on est contre et décapiter quand on est pour. 

-T'es sûr de ton coup ?

-Pazuzu arrête pas de le rabâcher. Ça fait au moins quinze fois que je l'entends. Comme si on n'était pas capable de retenir des consignes aussi simples. Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des demeurés.

-...Dans le doute, on devrait peut-être faire les deux ?

-Ça risque de faire double vote, non ? »

Ils tournèrent leur attention vers les pécheurs qui essayaient de se faire oublier dans leurs cloches.  
Alors que les démons se levaient pour se diriger d'un air menaçant vers leurs proies, une des dernières fenêtre restées intactes, décorée avec soin de scènes érotiques, vola en éclats. Une large tête reptilienne se fraya un passage à travers elle, achevant de dévaster la pièce. Les démons reculèrent en faisant tout leur possible pour protéger leur petit poste de télévision.

Le dragon ouvrit sa largue gueule pleine de crocs acérés pour demander :

« Alors ? Qui perd ? »

 

***

 

Gaap dévala si vite l'escalier menant à la cave, où se trouvaient Sytry, Focalor et Fufur, qu'il manqua tomber. Ses compagnons l'accueillirent avec des exclamations désolées.

« C'est pas juste que tu aies été éliminé !

-On a tous voté contre toi, on te jure !

-Tu méritais largement d'être hué ! J'adore ta salsa du démon ! Je veux dire, je la déteste !...Enfin, tu comprends quoi...

-Ça doit être truqué ! On devrait tous aller à Dis pour protester !»

Gaap reprenait son souffle à grand peine.

« C'est sympa les gars, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment de sortir ! Les rues de Pandaemonium sont pleines de soldats !

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'avait pas de défilé de prévu !

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont découvert qu'on regarde des ballets toutes les semaines ? demanda Focalor d'une voix blanche.

-C'est pas une raison pour nous envoyer une armée, siffla Sytry. Il y a qui ont des thèmes diaboliques. Faust, par exemple.

-C'est un opéra.

-Ça existe aussi en ballet.

-C'est vrai ? On ne l'a jamais regardé...Il y a vraiment beaucoup de soldats dehors ?

-On dirait l'armée de Paymon au grand complet, confirma Gaap. J'ai eu un mal de chien à rentrer sans me faire voir. Ils ont l'air sacrément remontés.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient été enterrés dans le désert. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous préparent, un coup d'état ?

-Ça faisait longtemps...

-Bon, bah, vu qu'on va pas pouvoir sortir avant un moment, quelqu'un aurait la cassette de Faust sous la main ?

-Eh, attends, on finit de regarder la Nouvelle Star d'abord ! Je veux savoir qui va gagner !...Enfin, perdre. »

 

***

 

« ABALAM ! »

La remontrance de Paymon fit trembler Pandaemonium et s'écrouler plusieurs bâtiments fragilisés par la crise d'Apophis.  
Le dragon se détacha de la tour de la cathédrale où il avait enfoncé sa tête pour revenir auprès de la générale.

« J'arrive, j'arrive. Je vérifiais juste un truc. »

Il annonça joyeusement à ses compagnons d'armes :

« Vous allez pas le croire les gars ! C'est Adramalech qui a...

-Abalam !!!

-Rho, mais je...

-Ça suffit les conneries ! Que tout le monde se prépare au combat !!! »

Paymon avait d'habitude assez d'autorité pour faire plier toutes les créatures démoniaques sous ses ordres. Mais, cette fois, les membres de ses troupes s'entreregardèrent en murmurant. Devant ce malaise général, Abalam se pencha vers Paymon pour demander :

« Euh, c'est pas qu'on veut pas chef, mais contre qui ? Y'a personne...La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était blindé de monde, on pouvait pas déployer ses ailes sans renverser vingt personnes...Y sont passés où ? Vous croyez qu'ils sont tous en train de regarder la télé ? »

Les soldats de Paymon étaient entrés dans la capitale sans croiser ni damnés ni démons. Ils avaient investi les rues, s'étaient installés sur les toits, avaient fouillé les ruelles sombres, sans croiser aucune âme pénitente sur leur chemin. Les sabots du dromadaire que Paymon montait résonnaient de façon sinistre dans les rues vides et dévastées tandis qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'aux douves du palais impérial.

« Peu importe ! Ça nous facilite la tâche ! Nous allons prendre d'assaut le palais de Lucifer !

-Ah...Heureusement qu'il est pas là, hein ?

-Abalam, pour la dernière fois, il est parti ! C'est Astaroth et Belzébuth qui sont à l'intérieur !

-Ils sont contre nous ?

-Non, mais une fois qu'ils m'auront reconnue comme tyran suprême et incontesté, je pourrai prendre le contrôle des Enfers. Après, je mettrai à feu et à sang cette benne à ordures qu'ils appellent la Terre, puis ce sera au tour des emplumés de connaître ma colère !

-C'est un beau programme, chef ! Simple, clair, efficace. Vous croyez qu'en passant on pourrait récupérer une des ces télés à écran plat qu'ils ont partout sur Terre ? Parce que les tubes cathodiques, c'est dépassé. Il paraît qu'on pourra bientôt plus rien capter. Vous imaginez si on rate la Nou...hum...euh, oui pardon...On fait quoi pour Astaroth et Belzébuth, alors ?

-Ils vont bien gentiment sortir et se rendre de leur plein gré ! Ou on rase tout et eux avec !!! »

Paymon avait lancé sa menace assez fort pour être entendue de l'intérieur du palais.

Un grand silence se fit sur la capitale des Enfers.  
Au bout d'un moment, une hydre toussota d'un air gêné.  
Abalam proposa à mi-voix :

« Euh...On devrait peut-être frapper ? »

Paymon resta de marbre. Seul un léger tressaillement de sa paupière gauche, presque imperceptible, trahissait son état d'esprit.

Alors qu'Abalam allait suggérer que le Prince et le Duc étaient peut-être partis déjeuner, la grande porte qui donnait sur la salle du trône s'ouvrit en grinçant.  
Paymon se serait accordée un sourire de satisfaction, si elle avait eu l'habitude de sourire.  
Les dragons, hydres et autres créatures démoniaques qui composaient ses troupes se mirent en rang, prêts à attaquer au moindre signal. Ils étaient rompus à tous les combats et ne craignaient aucune armée. Leurs années d'exil dans le désert des Enfers, et le fait qu'on les empêche de suivre leur nouvelle émission préférée, n'avaient fait que renforcer leur agressivité. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un adversaire à leur mesure. Ils étaient résolus à fondre sur n'importe quel ennemi.

Mettant fin à leur attente, celui-ci sortit de la salle du trône et s'avança à la vue de tous. Ses ailes blanches ne laissaient que peu de mystère quant à sa nature. À demi-nu, il était seul face aux centaines de démons qui avaient tous mené de nombreuses guerres contre les anges et ne seraient pas fâchés d'en un avoir un sous la main pour se venger de tout ce que les autres leur avaient fait subir.

Pourtant, nombre d'entre eux, dont le dromadaire que montait Paymon, firent un pas en arrière. Elle secoua la tête.

« Toi...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Belzébuth et Astaroth ? » 

Au lieu de répondre, l'ange fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts en serrant et desserrant ses poings couverts de quelque chose qui ne pouvait être que du sang.

« Peuh ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Ça ne va pas être aussi facile avec nous ! Ici sont tous les dragons que tu as renvoyé en Enfers ! Tu es seul, nous sommes légions ! Tu vas regretter d'être venu parader ici ! »

Il est très rare que, dans un public, tout le monde ait le même niveau d'attention. Souvent, quelqu'un rit cinq minutes après une blague ou demande, une heure après le début d'une conférence, quel est le sujet. Derrière Paymon, un démon réalisa soudain :

« Eh ! Mais c'est l'Archange Michael ! Je l'avais pas reconnu...Il a pas un peu grossi ? »

 

***

 

L'Archange Raphaël était connu au Paradis pour son indépendance. Quatrième ange créé, il était assez haut placé dans la hiérarchie pour faire ce qu'il voulait. On -surtout Uriel- se demandait souvent à quoi il occupait son temps. Il était pourtant celui qui avait toujours les solutions aux problèmes les plus inextricables. Jésus n'était pas fâché qu'il délaisse les réparations de l'église de la Sainte Croix pour prendre en main le cas de Lucifer. En un temps record, Raphaël avait établi un programme d'actions à effectuer.  
La première se déroulait dans le plus grand complexe thermale du Paradis, réquisitionné pour l'occasion. Les bassins se succédaient, alimentés par des cascades d'eau limpide, et bordés par des nuages cotonneux qui leur donnaient un aspect irréel. Ils paraissaient suspendus au milieu de nulle part.  
Lucifer tourna sur lui-même pour admirer l'architecture des bâtiments qui abritaient les vestiaires.

« On dirait les thermes de Caracalla à Rome.

-On en a fait une reproduction avant qu'elles tombent en ruine.

-Ça me rappelle un tas de bons souvenirs ! On avait réussi à faire une orgie avec toute une légion romaine en...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, on est là pour que tu te laves, pas pour que tu nous rappelles tes exploits.

-Oh ? Je croyais qu'on devait d'abord amener Uriel à l'infirmerie ? » protesta Jésus, qui les avait suivis en portant l'Archange évanoui tel sa croix.

Raphaël les considéra comme s'il avait oublié leur existence.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai...Il va avoir un réveil difficile. Pose-le où tu peux, je m'occuperai de lui quand j'aurai le temps. »

Il désigna le bassin d'eau chaude à Lucifer.

« Aller, déshabille toi et plonge, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

-Vous voulez me laver de tous mes péchés ?

-Juste ton corps, ce serait déjà pas mal, » répliqua l'Archange en fronçant le nez.

Jésus, qui venait de déposer Uriel sur un nuage un peu à l'écart, approuva :

« C'est la première étape de ton...Comment tu appelles ça, Raphaël ?

-Relooking.

-Voilà. Tu vois, quand on se sent prêt à changer de vie, il est souvent bénéfique de changer d'apparence. Quand je suis monté au ciel, je me suis rasé la barbe et j'ai coupé mes cheveux.

-Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu es revenu à ton ancien look, non ?

-Eh bien...Personne ne m'a reconnu et la sécurité m'a jeté dehors...Mais ne laisse pas mon expérience décevante te décourager. Pour toi, il s'agit de retrouver l'apparence que tu avais avant de chuter, ou de s'en approcher. Ta beauté passée ne peut pas être perdue à jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Raphaël ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Raphaël ? » railla Lucifer.

L'Archange releva le nez de son téléphone portable qu'il utilisait à tous moments.

« Hum ?...Oh, je n'écoutais pas. Tu peux encore renoncer, si tu préfères, mais je viens d'envoyer l'armure de Michael au pressing. Ils vont en chier pour retirer toutes les taches, ça va couter un bras à Uriel.

-À Uriel ?

-J'ai mis le nettoyage sur sa note. C'est son idée après tout. J'ai fait ma part du boulot, tu peux au moins faire l'effort de te décrasser. »

Lucifer avança son pied gauche pour toucher l'eau du bout de son orteil griffu. Il se mit à grésiller et à fumer.

« Dans un bain d'eau bénite ? »

 

***

 

« Dites, vous pourriez baisser d'un ton ? On vous entend à l'autre bout du palais, c'est fatiguant, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir... »

Asmodée, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône infernal pour se plaindre, se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieux ? Vous devriez arrêter de vous battre comme ça, c'est plus de votre âge, vous avez mis du sang partout ! »

Heureusement pour lui, ni Belzébuth, ni Astaroth n'étaient en état de bouger, et encore moins de le frapper. Ils étaient couchés en tas au milieu de la pièce et il était difficile de distinguer où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre.  
Astaroth gémit de douleur et Belzébuth grogna quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Articule, j'ai pas compris. Tu as la mâchoire cassée ? Elle pend bizarrement... 

-Chest pas nous....chest Mich...Micha...el...

-Michael ?! Il est ici ? »

Astaroth essaya de tirer d'une main tremblante sur le fil qui dépassait de sa bouche. Il renonça quand le téléphone, que Michael lui avait fait avaler, resta coincé dans sa trachée. Il réussit tout de même à geindre :

« Il nous est tombé dessus, comme ça...sans prévenir...sans explication...Ça se fait pas de débarquer chez les gens pour les tabasser sans raison....

-Chest d'la violenche gatuite, doit y a'oir des lois cont'e ça...

-Il a vraiment un gros problème, faudrait qu'il pense à consulter. »

Parcouru d'un frisson, Asmodée vérifia autour de lui.

« Il est parti, hein ?

-On espère... »

De l'extérieur du palais leur parvenaient des bruits confus, un mélange de hurlements, de cris de batailles et de bruits d'armures qui s'entrechoquent.

En essayant d'éviter de marcher dans les flaques de sang, Asmodée se rapprocha de la porte restée ouverte pour vérifier ce qui se passait.

« Tiens ? Paymon a ramené toute son armée ? Ils étaient pas censés rester dans le désert ?

-Dis-moi qu'elle a réussi à arrêter Michael ! » supplia presque Astaroth.

Asmodée observa un instant ce qui se passait dehors. Puis il grimaça comme s'il partageait la douleur de quelqu'un.

« Il y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez cet archange...Vous êtes cons d'avoir laissé partir Lucifer !

-Où qu'il soit, j'espère qu'il souffre autant que nous... »

 

***

 

Il avait fallu changer l'eau du bassin principal des thermes du Paradis deux fois avant que Lucifer ne consente à y entrer. La première fois, Jésus avait eu la mauvaise idée de plonger sa main dans l'eau pour en tester la température.  
Lucifer avait pris un malin plaisir à se dévêtir, poussant le vice jusqu'à lancer sa robe de chambre sur Raphaël, qui avait du faire un bond de côté pour l'éviter.  
Jésus, quant à lui, par soucis de pudeur, s'était masqué les yeux le temps que Lucifer ait au moins de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Quand il regarda de nouveau, l'eau du bassin avait pris une teinte noirâtre.  
Raphaël, qui perdait rarement sa contenance, avait l'air au bord de la nausée.

« Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas lavé ? Vous n'avez pas de douche en bas ?

-Si...mais il n'y a pas d'eau. »

Lucifer fit quelques brasses dans ce qui ressemblait de plus à en plus à un encrier géant.

« Je vais faire changer l'eau des autres bassins ? proposa Jésus, soucieux d'aider.

-Je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin. » approuva Lucifer lui-même.

Raphaël se reporta à la liste de corvées qu'il avait établie.

« Rigole tant que tu le peux. Quand tu auras fini de fondre, tu verras avec Sainte Catherine pour tes vêtements. Elle a accepté de remplacer Blaise qui ne peut plus te voir en peinture. Il y aura aussi Saint Guillaume pour les ajustements de l'armure, et Saint Louis pour tes cheveux. Il fait des miracles, il devrait être saint patron des causes perdues. Après, ce sera au tour d'Anubis...

-Anubis ? Le dieu égyptien? Je croyais qu'il travaillait pour mon camp.

-Il est plutôt freelance, il me semble.

-Mais il est toujours embaumeur ?

-Oui. Vu ton état, un maquilleur, ça va pas suffire. »

 

***

 

« Faut voir le bon côté des choses, au moins Paymon ne va pas prendre le pouvoir. »

Asmodée avait refermé la porte de la salle du trône, préférant ignorer ce qui se passait dehors. Il réfléchissait à voix haute tout en pianotant une série de textos sur son smartphone.

« C'est encore pire si c'est Michael, se plaignit Astaroth, toujours allongé avec Belzébuth. Ils préféraient ne pas essayer de bouger au cas où l'Archange déciderait de revenir achever ce qu'il avait commencé avant d'être interrompu par Paymon et son armée.

« Hum...J'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit là pour diriger les Enfers, le détrompa Asmodée. Il a juste l'air de vouloir passer ses nerfs sur le plus de personnes possible.

-Et encore, on a eu de la chance qu'il ait pas amené son épée.

-Qu'ech qu'ii nous aurait mis, shinon.

-Il n'est même pas armé ? C'est con...Si quelqu'un arrivait à le capturer, Lucifer reviendrait en quatrième vitesse. Vous n'auriez même pas le temps de dire chlamydia. »

Pour une fois dans leur existence, Astaroth et Belzébuth s'accordèrent pour dire ensemble :

« ...Chlamydia. »

 

***

 

Raphaël consulta l'écran de son téléphone avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Il avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler : Lucifer en était déjà à son troisième bain sans que l'eau ne paraisse plus claire et les Autorités sous ses ordres venaient de revenir du pressing en lui ramenant quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'une erreur.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés ?

-Non, patron. C'est le bon numéro et c'est la seule armure qu'ils avaient. »

Raphaël passa la main sur les décorations qui ornaient le plastron de l'armure. Il n'était pas certain de les reconnaître, elles avaient depuis longtemps disparu sous une couche d'un marron tirant sur le gris, Michael ne prenant jamais le temps de la faire nettoyer entre deux affrontements contre les dragons et autres créatures diaboliques qu'il pourchassait.

« Il est aussi peu soigneux que Lucifer, observa Jésus. Ils ont pas mal de choses en commun.

-Ne leur fait jamais remarquer. »

Raphaël fit tourner l'armure comme s'il cherchait à la regarder sous un autre angle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était rose. »


	11. Chapter 11

Le temps passe plus vite quand on est heureux.  
Pour les défunts qui attendaient aux portes du Paradis, les minutes paraissaient plus longues qu'un épisode de Derrick. Pour tromper l'ennui, et à défaut de les laisser entrer, Saint Thomas s'était résolu à répondre à certaines de leurs interrogations concernant le lieu où ils aspiraient tant à passer l'éternité.

« Le bowling ? C'est bien le jeu avec les quilles et les boules très lourdes ? Non, on n'a pas ça. »

Des défunts quittèrent la file en grommelant que s'ils avaient su, ils ne seraient pas restés aussi longtemps.

« On a essayé pendant quelques mois, mais les boules n'arrêtaient pas de tomber sur Terre, à cause des nuages vous voyez, et ça devenait difficile à justifier. Par contre, on a cet autre jeu là, avec les balles et les petites arches...

-Le criquet ?

-Voilà ! »

Une dizaine de décédés prirent à leur tour le chemin de la sortie.

« Il y a aussi ce vieux projet de golf dans le jardin d'Eden, mais je ne sais pas trop où ça en est...Une autre question ?

-Pourquoi suis-je toujours vieille ? »

Thomas ne s'attendait pas à cette réflexion de la part de la vieille dame, toujours assise à ses côtés. Elle observait ses mains ridées d'un air curieux.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas faire preuve de vanité, mais, c'est bien le Paradis, non ? Nous ne sommes pas supposés retrouver la fraicheur de notre jeunesse en arrivant ici ?

-Techniquement, c'est juste le vestibule du Paradis...et je vous trouve très bien comme vous êtes. »

Elle rougit légèrement.

« C'est facile de flatter quand on est jeune.

-Je suis mort à plus de soixante-dix ans.

-Vous ne faites pas votre âge...C'est parce que vous êtes un saint ?

-Non, je ne pense pas...Vous pouvez redevenir jeune vous aussi, si vous y tenez.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, tout le monde peut être ce qu'il veut ici, comme vous l'avez dit, c'est le Paradis ! Mais les gens ont tendance à conserver l'apparence qu'ils avaient au moment de leur mort, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est une forme d'inertie. Il doit sûrement y avoir une explication psychologique, mais on ne peut pas interroger de psychiatres, ils vont tous en Enfer. Tenez, j'ai encore dans le dos la marque de la lance qui m'a tué, et Simon se ballade avec la scie qui l'a coupé en deux...Et je ne vous parle même pas de Barthélemy qui trimbale la dépouille de propre peau...mais on s'y est habitué. On a même arrêté de lui faire des blagues.

-Ce n'est pas très chrétien de se moquer de l'apparence d'autrui.

-Vous ne nous auriez pas aimé quand on était apôtres. Avec un messie qui change l'eau en vin, vous imaginez les soirées ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait, c'était le bon temps ! Le pire d'entre nous, c'était Jean. Avec son visage d'ange, fallait voir ce qu'il arrivait à nous faire avaler le bougre...C'est con, j'ai un peu perdu contact avec eux quand je suis parti en Inde.

-Parce que vous ne vouliez pas croire que ce ça existait ?

-J'admets, j'ai eu tort, c'est un vrai pays. Mais c'était pas une raison pour se payer ma tête comme ils l'ont fait ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des bruits d'éléphants à chaque fois que j'arrivais. »

La vieille dame ne se rappelait pas avoir lu de tels détails dans les livres d'hagiographie.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés depuis ? Le pardon est pourtant une vertu cardinale !

-Nan, enfin, si, pendant quelques centaines d'années, on a retrouvé une bonne ambiance...Jusqu'à ce qu'ils remettent ça sur le tapis ! Maintenant, ils veulent absolument que je reconnaisse que l'Australie existe !

-Bien sûr que l'Australie existe ! Vous ne pouvez pas le voir d'ici ?

-Regardez vous-même. »

Il désigna à la défunte une zone entre deux nuages. Elle se pencha pour constater qu'en effet, le point de vue ne permettait d'observer que la partie nord du globe terrestre.

« Mais vous savez que la Terre est ronde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, oui, c'est ça, et elle tourne autour du Soleil. »

 

***

 

''Chaos'' n'était pas un mot suffisant pour rendre compte de la bataille qui opposait Michael aux troupes de Paymon.  
Comme il n'était pas question de mettre un sabot dehors vu le temps qu'il faisait, Asmodée cherchait à s'occuper dans la salle du trône. Il avait récupéré la télévision qui avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais qui était heureusement intacte. Il n'avait eu que peu de réglages à faire pour retrouver la Nouvelle Star qui était diffusée sur toutes les ondes infernales. Il régnait dans l'émission une confusion proche de ce qui se passait dans Pandaemonium. Adramalech apparaissait toujours au plus bas de la liste des candidats les plus détestés et les juges étaient en train de remplir des formulaires pour demander une mutation professionnelle au Purgatoire.

« Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant ! » s'enthousiasma Asmodée.

En geignant et en se plaignant autant qu'ils le pouvaient, Astaroth et Belzébuth avaient réussi à s'assoir sur les marches menant au trône. Fatigué de l'entendre mâcher ses mots, Astaroth avait ravalé sa fierté et touchait Belzébuth pour essayer de remettre sa mâchoire brisée en place. Il n'était pas aidé par Belzébuth qui s'obstinait à parler :

« Cha ne cherre plus à rien, chest con, Adramalech che débrouillait plutôt bien...outch !

-C'était censé servir à quelque chose, à part torturer les damnés ? s'enquit Asmodée.

-À désigner le nouveau roi ou la nouvelle reine des Enfers en remplacement de Lucifer. » expliqua Astaroth. 

Asmodée garda le silence pendant un moment, ce qui était rare chez lui.

« C'est l'idée la plus débile que j'ai entendue aujourd'hui. »

Astaroth tira d'un coup sec sur la mâchoire de Belzébuth qui hurla de douleur. Elle se mit à pendre selon un angle encore pire qu'auparavant.

« Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a eu !

-Nan, mais en quoi un concours de chants et de tours de passe-passe est indiqué pour désigner le leader d'un empire ? Pour avoir le poste, Lucifer, lui, il a envoyé le Grand Manitou se fait cuire un œuf !

-Et il s'est fait défoncer par Michael.

-Ouais, bon, on est tous passés par là...En parlant de ça, vous croyez qu'il va finir par se fatiguer ? »

Le Palais tout entier tremblait, victime des dommages collatéraux de l'affrontement qui se déroulait dans Pandaemonium. Les fissures qui commençaient à lézarder les murs laissaient penser qu'ils ne résisteraient plus très longtemps.

« Faudrait peut-être intervenir, non ? C'est notre royaume tout de même, on devrait le défendre.

-Et chomment tu comptes prochéder ?

-Si je me souviens bien, il a menacé de te castrer et de te faire avaler tes testicules si tu essayais de le retoucher.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais agir directement. Je connais quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être une idée. Il a des idées sur tout, c'est énervant. »

Astaroth dégaina son téléphone portable et sélectionna un des numéros de son répertoire. Pendant que les sonneries retentissaient sur la ligne, il poursuivit :

« Heureusement pour vous que j'ai des contacts fiables et hauts placés qui sont toujours prêts à me rendre service. Eh ! Salut ! C'est moi !...Asmodée...Comment ça tu ne... ? Non, ne...Eh !Allo ?! »

Il considéra d'un air surpris l'écran de son téléphone. Astaroth et Belzébuth eurent le même sourire narquois.

« Hem, ça a coupé...Le réseau est vraiment à chier ici, hein ? »

 

***

 

L'épée dont se servait Michael était une arme longue, lourde et difficile à manipuler pour quiconque n'en avait pas l'habitude. Raphaël n'avait jamais été très doué avec les armes, c'était un défaut qu'il se reconnaissait volontiers. Il était tout de même assez fier d'avoir réussi à l'utiliser pour ramasser, sans avoir à la toucher, la robe de chambre que Lucifer avait abandonnée au bord d'un des bassins des thermes du Paradis. Après de nombreux essais infructueux, il avait réussi à la soulever et à la déposer sur le corps inerte d'Uriel. Il avait presque hâte que l'Archange se réveille, juste pour voir sa tête.

« Quelle délicate attention ! commenta Jésus sans une once de sarcasme. Il ne se réveille pas, tu crois que c'est normal ?

-Il a eu une journée difficile. Lucifer a fini de se décrasser ? »

Il s'était lassé du spectacle du Diable passant d'un bassin à l'autre sans que l'eau ne daigne s'éclaircir. Il avait laissé à Jésus le soin de superviser les ablutions.

« J'aimerais avoir de bonnes nouvelles, vraiment, mais, il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez inattendue...Je crois que l'eau vient d'abandonner.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a disparu d'un coup du dernier bassin. Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ?

-Bah...Bahdiel ? »

Une ange appartenant au choeur des Autorités, que Raphaël dirigeait, fit sursauter Jésus en apparaissant.

« Boss ?

-Est-ce tu peux aller sur Terre vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de pluies étranges ?

-Il y a beaucoup de précipitations hors du commun avec les changements climatiques, quelque chose en particulier ?

-Peut-être des chutes de crapauds ou de lézards, des hallucinations, des éruptions cutanées et des cas de possessions sataniques.

-Ça changera des pluies acides. » commenta Bahdiel, avant de lever le pouce vers le ciel et de disparaître.

Raphaël revient vers Jésus.

« Il est où maintenant ?

-Avec Catherine, Louis et Anubis. Ils ont commencé ce qu'ils appellent son ''relooking''. Ils ne veulent pas que je regarde avant qu'ils aient fini.

-Il n'a pas trop protesté ?

-Non, il rigolait. Il a l'air disposé à se laisser faire. Il est plutôt difficile à cerner, un moment il ne veut pas bouger, un autre il fait tout ce qu'on lui demande. C'est sa chute qui lui a laissé des séquelles ?

-Non, il doit avoir une idée en tête. Il a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde.

-Ça se passait comment quand il était à la tête du Paradis ? »

Raphaël n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Jésus posait de plus en plus de questions sur la période qui avait précédé son avènement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'excuse valable pour s'éclipser. Il essaya de piquer Uriel avec la pointe de l'épée de Michael, dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille enfin, mais l'Archange demeura inerte.

« Ça fait vraiment longtemps. C'était avant la création d'Adam et Eve, j'ai un peu oublié. »

Si Jésus avait la réputation d'être un éternel optimiste et pacifiste, il n'était pas aussi naïf que certains pouvaient le penser.

« Je croyais que les anges n'oubliaient jamais rien.

-Non, ça c'est les éléphants, et ils sont rancuniers, demande à Gabriel. »

Jésus croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à écouter de vieilles histoires, tu devrais demander à ton illustre géniteur.

-Je Lui ai déjà demandé. Il se perd à chaque fois dans les détails techniques sur la photosynthèse ou la mécanique quantique. Alors, comment était Lucifer quand il vous dirigeait ?

-Hum...Tu vois ces personnes très belles et très sympas, qui réussissent tout sans efforts, qui connaissent tout le monde par leurs prénoms, qui n'ont jamais l'air d'avoir de problèmes, qui arrivent toujours à convaincre les autres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, et à qui on ne refuse jamais rien ? Tu sais, ces gens hyper énervants ?

-...ça me dit quelque chose.

-Lucifer était pire...Mais l'époque était différente, même si c'est difficile à décrire exactement en quoi. On avait plus de libertés...Après sa chute, on a dû resserrer un peu les vis, pour éviter de laisser se développer un nouvel esprit de révolte. Il a entraîné un tiers des anges avec lui, dont certains très hauts placés. Il a été créé avant tout le monde, avant l'Univers lui-même, c'était notre modèle...Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pouvait l'atteindre, personne n'osait se mettre en travers de son chemin ou le contredire, à part Michael...

-Tu crois qu'il peut redevenir comme il était ?

-Il ne faut pas t'attendre à un miracle, s'il se laisse faire, déjà ce sera pas mal.

-Ça prend combien de temps en général ?

-Ça dépend du degré de désespoir du cas. »

Devant l'air peiné de Jésus, Raphaël essaya de se montrer positif :

« Mais ils vont sûrement réussir à en faire quelque chose de présentable, ils ont l'habitude des causes perdues.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas trop qu'il reste ?

-Non, c'est Uriel qui ne voulait pas qu'il reste, mais puisqu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il lui a proposé le poste de Michael, je ne peux que suivre ses directives.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt par esprit de contradiction ? Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air de très bien vous entendre, toi et Lucifer. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une raison précise. On ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde, c'est comme ça, il y a juste des gens qui ne vous reviennent pas.

-Moi, je m'entends avec tout le monde.

-L'exception qui confirme la règle...Mais garde à l'esprit qu'on ne tombe pas en disgrâce sans que ça ait des conséquences sur le long terme. Il va falloir un peu plus qu'une bonne coupe de cheveux et des nouveaux vêtements pour le faire redevenir ce qu'il était.

-Le porteur de la lumière, l'étoile du matin... »

À la surprise de Jésus, Raphaël se mit à rire.

« Ah ça, c'était son seul défaut. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu le chambrer avec ça !...Quand il avait le dos tourné et qu'on était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas nous entendre.

-Je croyais que c'était à cause de Vénus, parce que c'est la première étoile à apparaître dans le ciel, et qu'il était, lui-aussi, la première étoile des cieux.

-Les poètes ont pris beaucoup trop de choses au premier degré. »

 

***

 

Asmodée avait de nouveau entrouvert la porte de la salle du trône infernal pour voir quelle était la situation dans Pandaemonium. Il la referma juste avant que quelque chose ne s'écrase en hurlant contre elle.

« Eh ben, c'est là qu'on voit que les pouvoirs de régénération, c'est pas toujours pratique. Faut pas laisser Michael taper sur des gens qui se relèvent tout le temps, ça va jamais finir. Et bien sûr, c'est toujours dans ces cas là qu'on est obligé de sortir et qu'on n'a pas de parapluie. »

Asmodée se mit à faire des exercices d'étirement pour faire jouer ses muscles, comme s'il se préparait à une épreuve sportive difficile.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas y aller ? Vous êtes déjà bien amochés, ils ne pourront pas vous faire beaucoup plus de mal.

-Non.

-T'chu ne nous as chas dit où t'chu allais.

-Et même, c'est non !

-Ok, ok, j'insiste pas. Vous me couvrez au moins si je tente une sortie ? »

Astaroth et Belzébuth lui jetèrent le même regard bovin.

« Dans tes rêves. »

Asmodée traversa la salle à grandes enjambées.

« C'est pas grave, je vais prendre la porte de derrière !

-On a une porte de derrière ?

-Tout le monde a une porte de derrière. » répliqua Asmodée avec un sourire éblouissant.

La majorité des traits d'humour du démon de la Luxure tombaient à plat, celui-ci ne fit pas exception. Il avait tellement l'habitude des silences gênés qu'il n'y fit pas attention.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais utilisée ? Faudra que vous y pensiez à l'occasion, c'est très pratique. Elle donne directement à New York, dans un bureau de la tour Trump. »

 

***

 

« Le plus beau des anges, répéta Jésus d'un ton rêveur.

-La beauté, c'est aussi une question d'attitude et de façon de se tenir. Michael aussi est pas mal dans son genre, mais il ne fait rien pour se mettre en valeur...comme Uriel.

-Alors que toi, tu aurais pu t'occuper de Lucifer. Tu as toujours été à la pointe de la mode, en avance même.

-Je n'aurais pas été objectif. »

Remarquant une sainte qui passait non loin d'eux, Raphaël l'interpella :

« Catherine ? Vous avez déjà fini avec Lucifer ?

Elle s'éventait avec une feuille de papier, comme pour essayer de rafraichir ses joues rougies.

« Oh oui...On ne peut rien faire de plus pour lui.

-Ça a été rapide.

-Quand on a une bonne base...Mais n'y allez pas, il est encore avec Anubis.

-Ce n'est pas terminé alors ?

-Si, si, mais ils avaient des...choses à se dire. Si j'étais vous, je leur laisserais encore une bonne demi-heure. »


	12. Chapter 12

« Incroyable ! »

Raphaël poussa sans ménagement Lucifer devant lui pour le forcer à entrer dans un des vestiaires des thermes du Paradis.

« Si tu comptes vraiment rester ici, il va falloir que tu revois certaines de tes habitudes !

-Quoi ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Anubis. On discutait, c'est tout.

-Tu appelles ça discuter ? Jésus, tu trouves que c'était une façon de discuter ? »

Le Christ les suivait tant bien que mal.

« Je n'ai pas trop regardé, je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

-...Jésus, ouvre les yeux, tu vas te prendre un mur et on a déjà eu assez d'accidents pour aujourd'hui.

-Hem, Lucifer est habillé ?

-Non. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues si tu veux qu'il reste. »

Jésus ouvrit les paupières. À la vue du corps nu, ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. S'il avait réussi à l'éviter jusque là, même quand Lucifer se baignait, il ne put empêcher son regard de tomber sur l'entre-jambe du Diable. Celui-ci sourit sans chercher à se dissimuler. Anubis avait eu le temps de rectifier son teint et de le maquiller à l'égyptienne, ce qui lui donnait tout sauf l'air angélique.

« Maintenant, je commence à comprendre, souffla Jésus.

-Jésus Christ ! le morigéna Raphaël, à voix basse pour que Lucifer ne les entende pas.

-Hu ?

-Un peu de tenue !

-Euh...Ah, oui, mais bon, en vérité, s'il était venu me trouver comme ça dans le désert, j'aurais peut-être pas dit non... »

Raphaël eut une expression qui, par certains côtés, révélait sa parenté avec Uriel.

« Heureusement qu'il ne va jamais vouloir porter une armure rose.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est le Diable tout de même, il a une réputation à tenir. »

Lucifer avait justement remarqué l'armure rutilante que les anges avaient installée sur un présentoir. Il en faisait le tour, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« C'est vraiment l'armure de Michael ? s'étonna-t-il après un moment. Je croyais qu'il avait changé de modèle, elle n'avait plus la même couleur.

-Ça faisait un bail qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi propre, il partage ton sens de l'hygiène corporelle. La couleur ne te dérange pas ?

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je l'ai déjà portée.

-Hein ? Tu as réussi à la voler à Michael ? Quand ?

-Je ne l'ai pas volée. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, Raphaël ? C'est vrai que tu étais encore petit...et mignon. C'était ma première armure, je l'ai offerte à Michael quand j'ai changé pour celle des Trônes. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il l'ait gardée toutes ces années. Tu penses que c'est par nostalgie ? 

-Je pense qu'il a oublié lui-aussi, sinon, il l'aurait brûlée. »

Lucifer recula d'un pas pour regarder l'Archange avec attention.

« C'est ton portable qui vibre dans ta poche depuis tout à l'heure, Raphaël, ou tu es juste content de me voir ? »

Raphaël sortit le téléphone pour l'éteindre d'un coup sec. Il fit un mouvement pour le jeter sur Lucifer, mais une exclamation aiguë l'interrompit.

« Vous avez trouvé ma cachette ! Vous êtes trop forts! »

Deux bras émergèrent de l'intérieur de l'armure, puis la tête bouclée de Gabriel fit son apparition. Il nageait dedans, deux ou trois anges comme-lui auraient pu y tenir.

« Elle est trop classe cette robe ! J'adore la couleur ! Je peux l'avoir ?!

-Elle serait un peu grande pour toi, Gabriel.

-S'ilteuuuuplait !!! »

Lucifer secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec fermeté.

« Rhô ! C'est pas juste, on ne me donne jamais rien à moi...Moi aussi je veux des trucs qui brillent ! »

Gabriel ne restait jamais triste bien longtemps. Il s'extirpa de l'armure et un nouveau sourire extatique éclaira ses traits.

« Alors, ça veut dire que tu restes avec nous, Lulu ? Pour de bon ? »

Ignorant l'état de nudité du démon, il le prit par les bras et entreprit de le faire tourner avec lui.

« On devrait organiser une grande fête pour célébrer ça ! Avec de la musique ! Des chapeaux rigolos ! Des cotillons ! Du jus de champagne ! Des danses des canards !

-Gabriel ! intervint Raphaël, sur un ton qui sonnait de plus en plus comme celui d'Uriel. Tu ne devais pas surveiller un serpent géant ? »

Gabriel cessa de danser.

« C'est marrant que tu en parles parce que, pour passer le temps, on s'est remis à jouer à cache-cache. Il est toujours aussi doué, je viens de faire le tour du Paradis, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Je sais que c'est de la triche, mais je suis à court d'idées de cachettes là. »

Lucifer lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

 

***

 

En dehors du bureau d'Uriel, il était rare que le ton monte au Paradis. Pourtant, devant ses portes, Saint Thomas et la vieille dame étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

« Je vous assure que l'Australie existe !

-Ah ! Vous essayez de m'induire en erreur ! Il y a marqué dans votre dossier que vous êtes Canadienne !

-J'ai épousé un Australien ! J'ai vécu quarante-deux ans là-bas, je sais ce que je dis quand même !

-Allons voyons, c'est ridicule ! Un pays pareil, ça ne peut pas exister ! C'est comme la Terre du Milieu ou le Pays Imaginaire. Ça ne peut être qu'une invention des Anglais !

-Vous n'êtes pas loin ! C'est une ancienne colonie anglaise ! Qu'est-ce qui vous paraît si incroyable en Australie ?

-Ils ont des rats géants !

-Ils n'ont pas de rats géants...

-Mais si ! Ils ont des queues très longues et ils font de la boxe !

-Vous voulez parler des kangourous ?

-Si vous inventez un nom, faites au moins en sorte qu'il soit crédible.

-Ce n'est pas un faux nom ! Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vérifier de vos propres yeux puisque vous y tenez tant ?

-Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre....

-Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez !

-Vraiment ?

-Ce n'est pas comme-si j'avais autre chose à faire, et on pourrait en profiter pour passer à Sydney récupérer mon Jean-Claude.

\- Votre mari ?

-Non, mon chat, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

-Les chats ne sont pas admis au Paradis.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont adorables !

-D'après la version officielle, c'est parce qu'ils font leurs griffes sur les rideaux. »

Thomas se pencha pour murmurer d'un air de confidence :

« Mais je crois surtout que c'est parce que, comme avec leurs ailes et tout ça, les anges ressemblent à des gros pigeons, les chats les rendent nerveux.

-C'est vraiment injuste !

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucifer prend soin d'eux en Enfer. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les animaux de compagnie.

-C'est pas possible ! Je l'ai vraiment perdu ! »

Thomas tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait l'exclamation. Il reconnut sans peine l'Archange Gabriel qui paraissait chercher quelque chose entre les élus qui faisaient toujours la queue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez perdu, Monseigneur ? »

Gabriel sautilla jusqu'à eux.

« Un serpent géant ! Vous ne l'auriez pas vu passer par hasard ? »

Thomas joignit les mains comme s'il allait se lancer dans une prière.

« Monseigneur Gabriel, je suis désolé de devoir vous l'apprendre, mais les serpents géants, ça n'existe pas.

-Ah si, ça existe ! le détrompa la vieille dame. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! »

Thomas lui jeta un regard sombre.

« Vous aimez contredire tout ce que je dis, hein ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, loin d'être impressionnée.

« Seulement quand vous vous obstinez à nier la réalité. On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez vraiment têtu dans votre genre ? Tenez, demandons à l'Archange Gabriel, vous le croirez peut-être, lui.

-Me demander quoi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité d'expliquer à Saint Thomas-qui-ne-croit-que-ce-qu'il-voit que l'Australie est un vrai pays ? »

Gabriel pencha la tête sur son épaule, comme un chien essayant de comprendre ce que lui disait son maître.

« L'Australie ? »

 

***

 

« Bon, ça y est ? Tu es prêt ? Gabriel ne va pas retrouver ce serpent tout seul ! »

Raphaël se surprenait lui-même à commencer à s'énerver. Il avait presque oublié que la compagnie prolongée d'une certaine personne avait tendance à le mettre dans cet état.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider ? rétorqua Lucifer qui finissait de sangler l'armure de Michael avec l'aide de Jésus.

-Et te voler la vedette ?

-Voilà, je crois que c'est terminé. » annonça Jésus en finissant de serrer une boucle. 

Il s'écarta pour admirer le résultat. Lucifer ne se fit pas prier pour tourner sur lui-même.

« Alors ?

-Pas mal, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Il faudrait un miroir pour que tu puisses te voir.

-Il y en a un à côté. »

Raphaël les guida dans une pièce attenante. À peine eurent-ils le temps de passer la porte qu'ils furent stoppés net par le crépitement de dizaines de flashs. Le service de presse du Paradis n'était pas passé au numérique et utilisait toujours de vieux appareils photos capables de brûler n'importe quelle rétine.

« J'avais oublié, expliqua Raphaël sur un ton qui laissait suggérer qu'il n'avait rien oublié du tout. J'ai convoqué une conférence de presse pour annoncer officiellement ton retour, Lucifer. Apophis va devoir attendre un peu, ils ont des dizaines de questions à te poser. Essaye de ne pas mentir. »

Les Séraphins journalistes étaient venus aussi nombreux qu'excités, il était rare qu'ils aient un tel scoop à se mettre sous la dent. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et leurs questions se mélangeaient au point qu'il était difficile de les distinguer.

Lucifer, habitué à gérer des damnés peu coopératifs et des démons encore plus revêches, les calma d'un geste. Il se fendit d'une sorte de révérence, comme s'il retirait un chapeau qu'il ne portait pas.

« S'il vous plait, permettez-moi de me présenter... »

Raphaël n'avait jamais vu les Séraphins la fermer aussi vite.

 

***

 

Uriel se sentait bien.  
Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent. Ça n'avait pas été le cas depuis qu'il avait été nommé Archange et il n'était pas très sûr que ça se soit produit avant non plus.  
Ses jours se succédaient comme une longue série de lundis. C'était toujours quand il croyait avoir connu le pire qu'une situation s'aggravait ou qu'une nouvelle catastrophe se présentait. C'était comme si l'univers avait une dent contre lui en particulier. Pourtant, il essayait de faire de son mieux. Contrairement à quatre-vingt dix pour cent de ses collègues, il travaillait lui. Il faisait en sorte que tout se déroule bien au Paradis. Il se sacrifiait souvent et prenait sur lui les tâches que personne ne voulait accomplir, même les plus ennuyantes, comme les montagnes de paperasse ou le classement. Il ne recevait pourtant ni remerciements, ni louanges et, depuis que le concile de Rome en 745 avait décidé de ne plus le considérer comme un ange, il n'avait droit qu'à très peu de prières.

  
Aujourd'hui, pourtant, tout paraissait différent. Il s'était réveillé en état de grâce, et la journée semblait se dérouler pour le mieux. Tout les anges étaient à leurs postes, concentrés, en silence, sur les travaux en cours. Même Raphaël était assis à son bureau. Uriel pensait pourtant qu'il avait oublié où il se trouvait.  
En le voyant, Raphaël releva le nez de la pile de dossiers sur laquelle il travaillait.

« Uriel ! Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que j'ai presque fini mes rapports en retard !

-Vraiment ? Mais ça fait trois-cent quatre ans que je les attends.

-Il fallait bien que je m'y mette un jour, tu as eu raison d'y croire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

-Personne n'est indispensable.

-Non, vraiment, je sais qu'on ne te le dit pas assez souvent...

-Jamais.

-...mais nous serions perdus sans toi ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, nous nous sommes réunis avec Michael et Gabriel.

-Sans que j'ai à vous convoquer ?

-Oui, tu vois, on essaye vraiment de s'améliorer. Pour te remercier de toutes ces années où tu as travaillé, tout seul, à notre place, nous avons prévu une récompense spéciale pour toi !

-Il ne fallait pas, bien faire mon travail est la seule récompense à laquelle j'aspire, même s'il est vrai que si mes collaborateurs pouvaient mettre un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, ça me faciliterait la vie.

-C'est une option intéressante, mais nous avons trouvé encore mieux que ça pour te récompenser !

-Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me combler davantage.

-Mais si, enfin ! On prend le relai à partir d'ici !»

Raphaël lui assena une tape dans le dos qui le fit presque basculer.

« Souris ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir prendre des vacances ! »

Uriel poussa un cri d'effroi et se redressa d'un coup. Désorienté, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il était assis sur un des bancs des thermes du Paradis. Il grimaça de dégout en écartant ce qui lui servait de couverture et ressemblait fortement à une serpillière en voie de décomposition. De telles loques n'avaient pas leurs places au Paradis.  
Voir Jésus se pencher sur lui le rassura un peu. Avec l'étau qui lui enserrait le crâne, il n'avait pas les idées très claires et il avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses souvenirs, mais, au moins, le fils de Dieu était sain et sauf, c'était déjà ça.

« Uriel ! Ravi de te revoir parmi nous ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas très bien...j'ai été absent longtemps ?

-Assez pour que je commence à m'inquiéter.

-Désolé de vous avoir causé du souci. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout, j'ai comme un trou noir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Raphaël t'a remplacé au pied levé !

-...C'est supposé me rassurer ? »

Jésus ne parut pas comprendre l'ironie.

« Il y a mis tout son cœur ! On peut même dire qu'il s'est surpassé !

-Ne vous vexez pas, mais ça me rassure de moins en moins. »

Jésus lui proposa son bras pour l'aider à se lever du banc.

« Viens, il faut que tu vois Lucifer en armure, ça va te remettre d'aplomb !

-Lucifer est toujours ici ? Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar...

-J'ai dû me pincer quand je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire ça à voix haute, mais je trouve que l'armure lui va mieux qu'à Michael ! Il parait que c'est parce qu'elle lui appartenait avant. Tu savais ça, toi? »

Uriel serra de toutes ses forces le bras de Jésus pour ne pas s'évanouir à nouveau.

 

***

 

« D'accord, je l'admets, l'Australie existe. »

L'un des avantages d'avoir des Archanges dans ses contacts était qu'ils pouvaient vous amener partout en un clin d'oeil. Gabriel avait embarqué Thomas et la défunte, dès qu'elle avait mentionné que l'Australie abritait des serpents d'une taille respectable.

« C'est tout ? se plaignit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?

-Vous reconnaissez que vous avez eu tort, juste comme ça ?

-Je n'ai pas eu tort, je ne crois en quelque chose que si je peux la voir, c'est différent. »

Un groupe de kangourous passa, juste devant eux, en bondissant, suivis de près par Gabriel qui les imitait.

« Vous êtes encore plus énervant que mon ex-mari.

-Vous n'êtes plus mariée ?

-Divorcée. Je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'ils hésitaient à me faire entrer au Paradis.

-Le problème c'est l'adultère, pas le divorce. Si vous restez marié, mais que vous trompé votre conjoint, c'est une trahison et donc un péché puni dans le neuvième cercle des Enfers. Mais, donc...Vous êtes libre alors ?...Enfin, je veux dire...Gabriel ! Laissez ces rats géants tranquilles ! Vous leur faites peur et ils me font peur ! »

 

***

 

« Je tiens vraiment à réhabiliter trois choses injustement bannies du Paradis: le café, le wifi et les chats. »

Choeur angélique chargé de la communication divine, les Séraphins assuraient la circulation de l'information au Paradis, via leur service de presse. Une de leur grande spécialité restait, cependant, le chant et la prière. Ils se fendirent donc d'un "alleluia" improvisé pour marquer leur approbation.

« Et voilà, c'est parti, soupira Raphaël. Il n'est pas revenu depuis cinq minutes qu'il a déjà mis les Séraphins dans sa poche. »

Tous paraissaient sous le charme, à commencer par Jésus qui se tenait fièrement aux cotés de Lucifer et lui apportait son soutien.  
Raphaël, pour retrouver son calme, avait pris un peu de recul.  
Uriel, quant à lui, ouvrait des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

« Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est une catastrophe ! Un cataclysme ! L'Apocalypse !

-Tout de suite les grands mots. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Tu te plains tous le temps que je ne suis jamais tes consignes et quand je les respecte à la lettre, ça ne va toujours pas.

-Lucifer ne peut pas prendre la place de Michael !

-C'est toi qui lui as offert le poste !

-Jamais de la vie !

-Ah si, j'ai des témoins.

-Qui ?!

-Hum, voyons, il y avait juste Léonard de Vinci, Michel-Ange, Raphaël Sanzio et...Oh ! Jésus-Christ notre sauveur !

-Saint Marie, mère de Di...

-Ah non, elle, par contre, elle n'était pas là. »

 

***

 

« C'est vraiment cool ici ! Où est-ce qu'on va après ? »

La nuit était tombée d'un coup sur l'Australie, et Gabriel s'était lassé de courir après les kangourous.

« Il commence à se faire tard, on pourrait aller manger un morceau ? suggéra Thomas.

-C'est une invitation ? » lui demanda la vieille dame.

Saint Thomas baissa la tête et dansa un peu d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Si vous avez une idée d'endroit, je vous invite, oui. Ça fait une paire d'années que je ne suis pas venu sur Terre. »

Elle le considéra un moment en silence. Elle avait connu pire comme façon de s'excuser.

« Vous aimez les chats ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Je connais un petit restaurant très agréable à Sydney, on pourra en profiter pour passer chercher le mien, comme ça. »

Gabriel sauta presque entre eux.

« Chouette ! Moi aussi j'adore les minets et manger ! On y va ?

-Euh...Gabriel, vous ne deviez pas chercher Apophis ?

-Hu ?

-Le dieu égyptien qui dévorait chaque nuit la barque du Soleil en Egypte, au temps des pharaons.

-…

-Le très grand serpent ?

-Ah oui ! Il n'a pas l'air d'être ici.

-Sa présence aurait été remarquée, je pense.

-Il n'était pas au Paradis, ni au Purgatoire non plus.

-Au Purgatoire ? Nous n'avons pas vérifié là ! protesta la défunte.

-Si, on y est passé en vitesse, la renseigna Thomas. C'était les terrasses avec tous les gens en jogging qui faisaient de la course à pied.

-Oh, ça avait l'air abominable.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

-Alors, résuma Gabriel, s'il n'est ni au Paradis, ni au Purgatoire, ni sur Terre, où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être ? »


	13. Chapter 13

Site le plus profond des Enfers, née des cauchemars des architectes les plus démoniaques, Pandaemonium ne connaissait pas de bons jours, mais certains étaient moins sombres que d'autres.  
Celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie.  
Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible pour rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. La ville ressemblait à un champ de bataille qui aurait subi plusieurs assauts, des bombardements, des affrontements entre hooligans et un festival de heavy metal. Le coût des travaux pour la remettre en état allait dépasser, de loin, celui de la crise d'Apophis. On murmurait déjà qu'il vaudrait mieux abandonner le terrain pour reconstruire ailleurs, de préférence à un endroit qui aurait moins de problèmes d'espace-temps et ne pencherait pas autant à gauche.

La première tâche serait l'évacuation des corps répandus dans la cité. Si certains soldats avaient pris les devants et avaient fui en direction du désert, dont, ils le répétaient, ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir, beaucoup n'avaient pas assez de force pour les imiter. Ils gisaient ça et là, dans des positions diverses et douloureuses. Ceux qui le pouvaient marmonnaient entre eux :

« Il a vraiment pas la lumière à tous les étages, cet emplumé.

-Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû rester devant la télé.

-On va jamais savoir qui a perdu avec ces conneries ! »

Ils veillaient à ne pas se trouver à portée de voix du responsable de ce désastre.

Aussi violemment qu'il avait commencé, Michael avait cessé de les fracasser contre les murs et de leur briser les os. Accroupi sur le corps disloqué d'Abalam, il contemplait ce qui restait de la capitale infernale, d'un air absent qui lui faisait ressembler à une de ces gargouilles qui peuplaient d'habitude les toits, mais qui avaient eu l'intelligence de plier bagage dès le début des hostilités.  
Malgré la douleur, le grand dragon faisait tout son possible pour ne pas bouger, de peur de réveiller la colère de l'Archange.  
Les minutes passant, se rappelant qu'il était en train de rater toute la Nouvelle Star des Enfers, il finit par oser demander :

« Euh...ça va ?

-Hum ?

-Nan, parce que je suis pas psychiatre, Paymon arrête pas de me le rappeler, mais...

-Ta gueule ! »

Abalam ferma les paupières et serra toutes ses écailles. Il s'attendait à subir une nouvelle série de coups dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever.  
Après un moment, ayant la bonne surprise de ne sentir aucune attaque venir, il rouvrit un œil avec prudence. Michael avait toujours l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

« Pardon, mais on voit bien qu'il y a un problème qui te préoccupe. Dans ces cas là, le mieux, c'est d'en parler, ça soulage. »

Au point où il en était, Abalam n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait déjà affronté plusieurs fois l'Archange au fil des siècles et il savait que Michael, même en y mettant toute sa volonté, ne pouvait pas l'envoyer au-delà des Enfers. Au pire, il le plongerait dans le coma pour plusieurs mois.

L'Archange parut peser le pour et le contre. Abalam allait insister, quand il grogna enfin :

« Je sais pas...Il manque un truc. »

 

***

 

Devant les portes du Paradis, les défunts s'étaient sagement assis en tailleur. Ils attendaient avec patience, méditant ou priant pour passer le temps.

Asmodée remonta le long de la file, surpris de ne trouver personne pour l'arrêter ou le foudroyer sur place. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les hautes grilles dorées des portes, il les contempla avec une pointe de nostalgie. Le bureau de Saint Pierre semblait vide. Il vérifia en-dessous, au cas où, avant de revenir vers les défunts assis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-On attend de pouvoir entrer.

-Eh ben ? Allez-y ! Il n'y a personne à l'accueil, profitez-en !

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, expliqua un défunt. Ils ont pris nos noms et nos dates de décès et ils nous ont dit qu'on irait rôtir en bas si on bougeait.

-C'est un peu rude comme arrivée ! se plaignit un autre. D'abord, on nous a fait réciter des passages des saintes écritures, puis on nous a obligé à faire des mouvements de gymnastique. Si c'est le Paradis, qu'est-ce que c'est l'Enfer ?

-Oh, c'est beaucoup plus fun qu'ici, croyez-moi. Déjà, on n'oblige personne à lire ou à faire du sport. Je vais vous donner l'adresse. Vous verrez, ça ressemble un peu à un bureau de poste, mais c'est juste pour tromper l'ennemi.

-Mouais, on dirait une nouvelle épreuve.

-On n'a pas subi toutes ces tortures pour craquer maintenant !

-On a trop souffert ! On mérite d'entrer !

-On ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? »

Asmodée tourna la tête pour découvrir Uriel qui venait de sortir du Paradis. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il considérait le démon et les défunts d'un air las.

« Ils sont déçus, ils trouvent que le Paradis est une vraie torture !

-Ah ? Vous le prenez comme ça ? »

Uriel n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour actionner le bouton rouge qui se trouvait sous le bureau de Saint Pierre. Les défunts disparurent dans une grande gerbe de flammes, sous le regard extatique d'Asmodée.  
Uriel lui agita son index sous le nez pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Craignant de subir le même sort que les malheureux, Asmodée recula.

« Quant à toi ! La délation est un péché ! Tu peux entrer, mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! »

 

***

 

« Uriel est parti ? demanda Jésus, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Il est sorti prendre un peu l'air, il ne se sentait pas bien.

-J'espère que ça va aller, il était plus pâle que mon suaire...Raphaël, je ne veux pas te déranger, mais il y a un jeune homme là-bas qui te fait des signes. Je crois qu'il essaye d'attirer ton attention. »

Raphaël regarda dans la direction que lui désignait Jésus. Bloqué par le groupe compact de Séraphins venus recueillir les déclarations de Lucifer, quelqu'un agitait les deux mains et sautait en l'air pour essayer de le faire réagir.

« Hum...Excuse-moi un instant. »

Raphaël s'écarta du groupe, suivit de près par celui qui voulait tant lui parler.  
Une fois dissimulé derrière un cumulus, il considéra Asmodée des pieds à la tête, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination et que le démon se promenait bien, en toute liberté, dans les sphères célestes.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux revenir ?

-Revenir ici ? Ça va pas, non ? Je me faisais chier comme un rat mort. J'ai pas chuté, j'ai plongé, j'te rappelle. »

En le tenant fermement par le bras, Raphaël attira Asmodée encore plus à l'écart, pour être sûr de ne pas être vu par les autres anges.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, je t'ai laissé cinquante-deux messages.

-Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

-Je l'ai gardé du temps où je bossais ici. Si tu n'as jamais pensé à faire changer la ligne, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Et puis, je suis pas là par plaisir. C'est une visite officielle, je suis porte-parole des Enfers !

-Il n'y avait pas de vrais démons disponibles ? Je ne sais pas, Paymon ou Astaroth ?

-Je suis Prince des Enfers et démon de la Luxure !

-C'est un titre auto-attribué ?

-C'est ça, rigole tant que tu le peux, mais tu verras pas les autres avant un bon bout de temps. Ils sont à ramasser à la petite cuillère, certains littéralement. Ton petit ami les a défoncés, c'était violent. Je suis pas sûr qu'on va pouvoir récupérer les tapis.

-Michael n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Pourtant, tu as tout de suite compris de qui je parlais.

-Quel autre désaxé serait capable de rétamer plusieurs démons majeurs ? Il s'amuse bien ?

-Il est en train de se taper toute l'armée de Paymon...Je pense que tu vas pas le revoir de sitôt. Ça va, il te manque pas trop ?

-Tsss !

-Nan, parce que nous, on n'est pas chauds pour le garder...On est masochistes, mais pas à ce point là.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne reviendra pas tant que Lucifer sera là.

-Luci est ici ?! C'est une blague ? Tu me fais marcher ! »

Raphaël lui montra le Diable en train de se faire interviewer.

« C'est difficile de le rater.

-La vache ! Je l'avais pas reconnu....C'est quoi cette tenue de bisounours? »

 

***

 

Pour attirer l'attention de Lucifer, Raphaël n'eut pas à faire autant d'efforts qu'Asmodée. Il n'eut qu'à brandir l'épée de Michael dans sa direction pour éveiller son intérêt.

« Il va falloir que je vous laisse, annonça-t-il à son public. J'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose sur le feu. »

Les Séraphins n'hésitèrent pas à exprimer leur frustration en des termes fleuris.

« Mais je vous laisse en compagnie divine. Le Seigneur Jésus Christ va se faire un plaisir de vous parler de notre premier projet : son grand retour sur Terre ! »

Des exclamations de surprise et de joie retentirent dans la foule des journalistes. Toute l'attention se tourna d'un coup vers Jésus, qui bafouilla d'un air gêné.

« Non, mais je...ce n'est pas ce que...

-Jésus, la rumeur court depuis des mois, mais vous n'aviez pas communiqué, jusqu'à présent, sur votre seconde incarnation terrestre. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en direct sur toutes les ondes de Paradis, vous confirmez ?

-Euh, je...Lucifer ?! »

Mais le Diable était déjà loin. Ce que tenait Raphaël l'intéressait plus que toutes les interviews, et il s'était laissé entraîner jusqu'à un petit cloître, où ils risquaient moins d'être dérangés. Raphaël planta l'épée de Michael dans un nuage et s'y appuya, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple canne.

« Tu es décidé à me la remettre ? Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile de te la prendre, c'est presque décevant.

-Encore un peu de patience. D'abord, il y a un petit détail dont il faut qu'on parle. »

Asmodée émergea de derrière une colonne, en remontant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon de cuir. Il fit un signe des cornes à Lucifer pour le saluer.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil éloquent.

« Donc, en fait, tu voulais juste détourner notre attention pour commencer à nous envahir en douce ?

-Loin de moi cette idée. Le seul bagage que j'ai pris pour venir ici, c'est Apophis. »

Lucifer considéra Asmodée avec une pointe d'admiration.

« Comment tu es entré ?

-Par la porte. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, Luci ! Quelle surprise ! Ça te va hyper bien cette nouvelle tenue. Beaucoup mieux que la serpillière que tu portais ce matin ! Ça va faire fureur aux Enfers, tu vas lancer une nouvelle mode ! »

Lucifer fréquentait Asmodée depuis assez longtemps pour ignorer ses compliments ironiques.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire par ici, si tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?

-Je voulais demander à Raphaël d'aller récupérer son copain avant qu'il nous rase le reste de Pandaemonium, mais, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose, non ? »

Lucifer, qui jusque là avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation, perdit son sourire. La lumière du Paradis, pourtant toujours parfaite, parut baisser en intensité.

«..Michael est en Enfer ? »

Son regard se posa sur Raphaël qui sembla soudain passionné par ses ongles.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour en parler. Je ne... »

Lucifer le coupa d'un coup de coude bien senti en plein visage. Raphaël s'écroula contre l'une des colonnes qui bordaient le cloître.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser faire, geignit Asmodée. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de le frapper ! »

 

***

 

À la porte des Enfers qui ressemblait à un hall d'aéroport, les démons avaient de nouveau affaire à un visiteur étonnant. Deux dans la même journée, ça les changeait de leur routine de damnés pleurant et suppliant.

« Vous avez pas un passeport ou un truc comme ça ? demanda l'un des gardes avec une pointe d'hésitation.

-Volpon...

-C'est pas qu'on veut chipoter, mais vous vous ressemblez pas vraiment là. Et on a déjà laissé passer quelqu'un qu'il fallait pas trop tout à l'heure.

-Un grand blond à l'air énervé ?

-Voilà oui.

-Nous en reparlerons, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les interrogatoires.

-Ah...Vous avez le temps de prendre un plan ? Regardez, y'a des explications et des anecdotes au verso !

-Volpon, c'est moi qui ai créé les Enfers.

-Mais on a fait des illustrations ! »

 

***

 

Asmodée avait redressé Raphaël évanoui pour le tenir entre ses bras. Il aurait pu en profiter, mais tant que l'Archange était inerte, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il se contentait de jouer avec ses cheveux et d'essayer de leur donner une forme de cornes. Il sut exactement à quel moment il reprit conscience, même s'il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux.

« Il est parti chercher Michael ?

-Direct !

-Il a pris l'épée ?

-Pourquoi tu poses des questions inutiles ?

-Et mon portable ?

-Il a dit qu'il l'empruntait, mais si j'étais toi, j'en rachèterais un autre.

-Bon. »

Raphaël se releva en grimaçant. Asmodée suivit son mouvement en essayant de l'aider, mais Raphaël s'écarta de lui.

« Tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

-Et moi alors ?

-...Quoi toi ?

-Je t'ai débarrassé de Lucifer ! Tu m'en dois une énorme là ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, tu me connais ! Il va falloir que tu payes la note ! »

À l'instant où Asmodée levait la main sur Raphaël, une équipe de Puissances plongea sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Il avait beau être un des princes des Enfers, une vingtaine d'anges en armures, à la carrure de rugbymen, qui lui tombaient dessus d'un coup, ça avait de quoi surprendre.

« Tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu pensais qu'on t'avait pas repéré ? T'as intérêt à garder le silence, rebut de la création ! » ordonna Manakel, la capitaine des gardes.

Elle allongea un coup de botte dans les côtes d'Asmodée, avant de s'intéresser à Raphaël.

« Ça va, Boss ? Il est avec vous ce démon ? »

Raphaël considéra d'un air songeur Asmodée qui se débattait.

« Non, je ne le connais pas. »

Si les anges qui l'écrasaient ne l'avaient pas empêché de parler en lui serrant la gorge au point de l'étouffer, Asmodée aurait hurlé de rage.

« Ok ! Lumiel, lis-lui la sentence ! »

Un des anges déroula un parchemin.

« La punition pour avoir pénétré dans le Paradis sans pass diplomatique, ni invitation officielle, est de mille ans d'emprisonnement dans le désert du Kalahari. »

Asmodée fit un effort considérable pour articuler :

« Ur...Uriel m'a fait...entrer !

-Pfff ! T'as rien trouvé d'autre ? Pour un démon, t'es vraiment pas doué pour mentir. Embarquez-le ! »

 

***

 

« C'est vraiment Paymon ce truc plein de sang ? Michael l'a pas loupée...ça l'a pas dérangé qu'elle ait une apparence féminine ?

-L'égalité des sexes, ça fait longtemps que c'est acquis pour lui. Tout le monde s'en prend plein la gueule, point barre. »

Dans la salle du trône infernal, la seule chose qui commençait à s'améliorer était l'état de la mâchoire de Belzébuth. En la tenant à deux mains, il arrivait à parler presque normalement. Avec Astaroth, il attendait la fin de la Nouvelle Star, résigné.  
L'arrivée brutale de Paymon dans l'émission n'avait pas été une bonne nouvelle. Propulsée en plein milieu de la scène, elle avait failli provoquer un affrontement général dans les arènes de Dis, ce qui, bien sûr, lui avait fait gagner des points à toute vitesse. Adramalech, de plus en plus détesté au fil des épreuves, gardait cependant la tête de la compétition. La finale allait se jouer entre eux.  
Belzébuth et Astaroth s'attendaient à tout, surtout au pire.

Ils furent tout de même surpris de sentir les Enfers bouger sous eux. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de doute à avoir: dans un grincement sinistre, la cité de Pandaemonim cessa de pencher sur la gauche et retrouva son équilibre.  
Belzébuth regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une explication logique.

« Bordel ! Je n'y croyais plus ! Le service technique a réussi à intervenir ? »

Astaroth n'était pas plus avancé que lui.

« J'étais persuadé qu'on avait été coupé avant qu'ils puissent agir....Ils ont dit que la gravité pouvait être influencée par des changements dans nos niveaux d'énergie ou un concept dans le genre, non ?

-Ça a pas beaucoup bougé quand Lucifer est parti...ni quand Michael est arrivé.

-Peut-être une créature plus puissante ?...Ou plus dérangée ?

-À part Bidule lui-même, je crois pas que ça existe. »

 

***

 

À la porte des Enfers, les gardes avaient réussi à se planquer derrière un groupe de damnés apeurés. Trois visiteurs exceptionnels, en si peu de temps, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour eux.

« Il est parti ?

-J'espère que oui.

-...On va avoir des problèmes ?

-Bah, la consigne, c'est pas d'empêcher les gens d'entrer...Et faut voir le bon côté des choses, il a pris tous nos plans ! J'ai même pas eu besoin de les lui proposer ! »

 

***

 

Si Pazuzu, le démon babylonien, avait mis un peu de temps à trouver son rythme, il animait à présent la Nouvelle Star des Enfers avec un plaisir évident. Il se permettait même de faire un peu d'humour entre deux présentations.

« Malvenue à vous, si vous étiez enterrés sous un éboulis rocheux, ou si vous faisiez la queue au Paradis et que vous ne nous rejoignez que maintenant. Je rappelle que Paymon a fait une entrée très remarquée dans la compétition en tombant sur la scène. Elle a ensuite entrepris d'insulter tout le monde, dans toutes les langues possibles, et de tous nous traiter de lâches. Sa côte de popularité, déjà basse, est descendue en flèche. Mais Adramalech, avec ses leçons sur l'étiquette de la Cour infernale conserve des points d'avance. Il reste le candidat le plus détesté que nous ayons eu depuis le début de l'émission ! C'est maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous: l'heure de les départager ! »

On avait poussé les deux candidats à s'installer derrière des pupitres. Si Adramalech se tenait très droit, debout sur plusieurs percepteurs empilés qui lui permettaient d'être à la hauteur de son pupitre, Paymon, elle, s'accrochait au sien, et semblait sur le point de tourner de l'oeil.  
Indifférent à son état, Pazuzu s'apprêtait à poser plusieurs questions écrites sur des petites cartes noires.

« Écoutez-bien les règles du jeu, je ne les répéterai pas. Je vais vous donner une série de noms de célébrités, et vous allez me dire si ce sont des damnés ou des élus. Faites attention, il y a des pièges. Tenez, par exemple, si je vous dis le Marquis de Sade, vous me dites ?

-Damné !!! hurlèrent les démons dans le public.

-Eh non ! Il est au Purgatoire. Ils ont pensé qu'il se plairait trop en Enfer. Encore un essai avant de commencer ! Paul de Tarse ?

-Élu ? proposa Adramalech.

-Non plus. Il a été damné pour avoir détourné la parole du fils de Machin et avoir introduit le sexisme dans la religion catholique. Heureusement que ça ne comptait pas. Dites, il va falloir vous concentrer un peu ou on est là jusqu'à Halloween. Allez ! Commençons...

-Ah quoi bon ? feula Paymon, le regard vitreux. Je vous le dis et je vous le répète, Michael est en Enfer. Si on ne fait rien pour l'arrêter, il va tous nous buter! Pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez pas, sales cloportes ?

-Oh, c'est bon, ça va ! railla Adramalech. Si tu crois qu'on ne te vois pas venir avec tes grands sabots de dromadaire. Essayer de faire peur à tout le monde pour gagner, c'est vraiment petit comme stratégie. »

Adramalech avait de la chance d'être un démon très titré, sans quoi le regard de Paymon l'aurait vaporisé sur place.

« Je n'ai pas de sabots ! »

Pazuzu siffla pour attirer leur attention.

« Non, mais si vous ne voulez pas jouer, on va passer direct au vote, et puis c'est tout. Pas la peine de trainer ! Que ceux qui...Ah ! Attendez, il semblerait que nous ayons un candidat de dernière minute ! »

Sur la scène réservée à l'épreuve des chansons paillardes, une silhouette se tenait devant le micro.

Un murmure de désapprobation traversa la foule.  
Aucun des candidats qui avaient défilé n'avait encore poussé la provocation jusqu'à se déguiser en ange aux ailes bariolées.

« Ouh ! Ouh ! Allo ! C'est branché ? Bonjour ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Ça tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, je cherche un lézard qui vous ressemble, ou un serpent. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

Les insultes et les huées fusèrent de partout.

Le nouveau venu essaya de les calmer en agitant ses mains.

« Non, non, vraiment je n'ai pas le temps ! »

Il se pencha juste à temps pour éviter ce qui ressemblait à une tête décapitée lancée avec force.  
La tentative d'attaque ne lui ôta pas son éternel sourire enfantin.

« Bon, puisque vous insistez à ce point, j'ai bien cinq minutes pour une petite chanson ! »

Il tapota le micro ce qui provoqua un larsen qui ramena le silence dans la foule.  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour préparer ses cordes vocales, puis inspira à plein poumons.

Damnés et démons retinrent leur souffle.

« Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants ! Dans l'île aux enfants, c'est tous les jours le printemps ! C'est le pays, joyeux, des rires et des jeux, des monstres gentils, oui, c'est un Paradis !!! Allez, tous en choeur ! La ! La ! La ! La !!! La ! Laaaaaaaaa !!! »


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le tag "dubious consent" est pour ce chapitre.

« C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Je démissionne ! C'est pas parce qu'on est des démons qu'on doit subir des psychopathes pareils !

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais me trouver un petit moine tranquille à posséder et je vais cultiver des tomates ! »

Les soldats de l'armée de Paymon profitaient que Michael se soit calmé pour quitter, en boitant ou en rampant, ce qui restait de Pandaemonium.  
L'Archange les regardait faire, sans intervenir. Il avait même consenti à descendre du dos d'Abalam et à le laisser se redresser. Contrairement à ses camarades d'infortune, le dragon n'essayait pas de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il évitait les mouvements brusques et faisait jouer ses ailes meurtries en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas définitivement hors d'usage, même si elles présentaient une ressemblance certaine avec de la dentelle, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle pour leurs qualités aérodynamiques.  
Le dragon n'en tenait pas pour autant rigueur au sauroctone. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient. Le fait qu'ils venaient d'essayer de s'étriper l'un l'autre n'empêchait pas Abalam de discuter avec lui à cœur ouvert. Être ennemis depuis des siècles finissait par créer un sentiment de familiarité.

« L'essentiel, c'est de savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et de trouver une voie en accord avec ses valeurs morales. Moi, par exemple, je pense de plus en plus à me reconvertir. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un dragon que je dois en rester un, non ? »

L'Archange considéra, des dents acérées au bout de la queue, la bête qui aurait pu inspirer une illustration médiévale de l'Apocalypse de Jean.

« Tu es efficace en tant que dragon.

-Merci. Mais j'aimerais bien essayer de reprendre des études. Je n'ai eu que des formations de base en art de la guerre et en tortures. Comme j'aime bien écouter les gens et essayer de décrypter leurs sentiments, on m'a conseillé la psychologie. Je pourrais devenir thérapiste ou un truc dans le genre.

-On dit ''thérapeute''.

-Je n'ai pas encore étudié tous les détails...Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire autre chose toi, à part casser du démon ?

-Non. Depuis que j'ai reçu mon épée, c'est la seule chose que j'ai voulu faire. D'ailleurs, puisque tu es de nouveau debout, je pourrais recommencer à te tabasser ?

-Oui, mais ce serait juste un plaisir immédiat, ça ne t'apporterait pas de satisfaction sur le long terme.

-Je parierais pas là-dessus...Où tu as été pêché toutes ces conneries ? Tu causais pas comme ça la dernière fois que je t'ai piétiné.

-J'ai lu des dizaines de livres de développement personnel. On a pas mal de temps libre et nos bibliothèques en sont pleines.

-L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

-Non, on pave les rues avec des banquiers...Enfin, on n 'a pas que des livres pour faire passer l'éternité, on a aussi une nouvelle émission de télé qui est super ! Mais j'ai loupé les derniers épisodes, c'est dommage, elle doit être terminée maintenant. Vous avez suivi aussi là-haut, ou c'était juste pour nous ?

-On n'a pas la télé.

-Pas la télé ?! Tu as bien fait de déchoir et de venir chez nous !

-Qui a parlé de déchoir ? Je suis toujours un ange.

-Tu ne veux pas changer et devenir un démon ? Tu as toutes les qualités qu'il faut pour le poste.

-Je ne pense pas que les gens soient vraiment capables de changer. Ils révèlent juste ce qu'ils étaient déjà.

-Ah...donc, tu penses que je ne pourrais pas changer ?

-Non, je...

-N'écoute pas cet oiseau de mauvais augure, Abalam, il voit tout en noir. Si tu choisis de te reconvertir, tu auras ma malédiction. Je financerai même ta formation s'il le faut. »

D'un même mouvement, Michael et Abalam se tournèrent vers celui qui avait osé interrompre leur discussion. Les cornes d'Abalam se dressèrent.

« Chef ? C'est bien vous ? Je l'avais dit à Paymon que vous étiez pas loin ! »

Il se mit à agiter sa longue queue en signe de bienvenue, mais l'attention du Diable était concentrée sur l'Archange, bien qu'à les voir, un observateur extérieur aurait eu du mal à dire qui était l'ange et qui était le démon. Si Lucifer rayonnait, vêtu de l'armure dont la couleur mettait en valeur sa carnation, Michael, à moitié nu, couvert de sang et de suie, avait l'air d'une créature sauvage échappée d'une des plus profondes geôles infernales.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait que je parte pour te faire descendre, j'aurais plié bagage plus tôt...Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Les épaules de Michael étaient agitées de soubresauts. Penché en avant, il essayait d'étouffer dans sa main ce qui ressemblait à une toux de fumeur de longue durée.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? s'inquiéta Abalam. Il est en train d'avoir une attaque ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que j'y connais rien en secourisme, moi.

-Sûr...Il n'a rien de grave...Il rit.

-...Il fait encore plus peur.

-N'est-ce pas ? Il faut l'excuser, il n'a pas l'habitude.

-Faut dire que...Le prenez pas mal, Chef, ça vous va bien, mais vous ressemblez vachement à un ange comme ça, on n'a pas l'habitude. Vous vous êtes déguisé pour un sabbat ?

-Tu sais que je suis un ange à la base, Abalam ?

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était juste une histoire qu'on racontait aux jeunes recrues pour leur filer des cauchemars.

-T'as l'air d'un flamand rose ! intervint Michael entre deux hoquets.

-C'est ton armure, je te signale. »

Michael essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je sais. »

Alors que le rire de l'ange se calmait, Abalam s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air gêné.

« Il voudrait mieux que je vous laisse, non ? Ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire.

-Tu peux rester, le détrompa Michael. On s'est tapé dessus il y a quoi ? Deux jours ?

-C'est toi qui m'a attaqué ! se défendit Lucifer. Sans raison ! »

Michael arrêta tout à fait de rire.

« Sans raison ?

-Oh ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de commentaires désobligeants sur son tour de taille, Chef. C'est vrai qu'il a pris un peu du ventre, mais ça ne se fait pas d'attaquer sur le physique.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était gros, j'ai dit que ça lui allait bien un peu plus de gras ! Et il m'a presque crevé un œil !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ensuite ? siffla Michael.

-Ensuite, je... »

Lucifer parut chercher un instant dans ses souvenirs.

« J'ai dit que si, malgré tout, tu voulais perdre tes kilos en trop, je connaissais un sport efficace.

-Et après ?

-J'ai voulu te faire une démonstration ? »

Lucifer ne pensait pas être assez près pour que Michael puisse le frapper. Il se trompait.  
Il se recula en se tenant le nez et en geignant de douleur.

Abalam fit claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur.

« C'était un coup bas, même pour vous, Chef...Mais ça tombe bien que vous en parliez ! Je sais exactement ce qui pourrait vous aider à améliorer vos relations et à régler vos petits différents ! Une thérapie de couple !

-Une quoi ?

-J'ai vu une vidéo sur internet. C'est comme une thérapie pour une personne sauf que vous êtes deux et vous échangez sur ce qui vous énerve le plus l'un chez l'autre. Michael, comme tu sembles être celui qui a le plus de problèmes, tu devrais commencer.

-À en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ?

-Non, à nous dire ce qui t'énerve le plus chez Lucifer.

-...Lui.

-C'est un peu vague. Chef ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, même s'il aurait besoin d'une bonne douche.

-Voilà, ça c'est une critique fondée ! »

Michael sembla soudain se souvenir qu'Abalam était un grand, très grand dragon, un de ceux qu'il avait combattus sans relâche au fil des siècles. Il s'avança, les poings serrés et le regard glacé sans qu'Abalam, emballé par son idée, ne semble mesurer le danger qu'il courait.

Juste avant que Michael n'arrive à portée du thérapeute débutant, Lucifer agrippa son poignet.  
Il l'attira contre lui d'un coup sec, et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, colla sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait pu tenir l'Archange dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été adepte des gestes affectueux, même ceux qui se voulaient juste amicaux ou fraternels. Il tenait à son espace vital presque autant qu'à son épée.  
Il avait beau ne pas être très propre, ses lèvres étaient douces, et Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de les lécher du bout de la langue.  
La caresse fit enfin réagir Michael qui lui écrasa son genoux entre les jambes.  
Lucifer se tordit en deux en maudissant l'inventeur d'une armure qui ne protégeait pas une partie anatomique aussi délicate.

« S'il vous plaît ! essaya d'intervenir Abalam. Pas de violence physique pendant... »

Ignorant le dragon, Michael ne se contenta pas d'un seul coup, chacune de ses attaques prouvant qu'il connaissait parfaitement tous les défauts de la cuirasse.

Face à cette nouvelle manifestation de colère, Abalam recula. Il aurait pu essayer d'aider son seigneur et maître, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.  
Il préféra assumer sa lâcheté et quitter discrètement la scène.

« Bon, c'est décidé, je change de carrière. »

 

***

 

La plus grande confusion régnait dans les arènes de Dis. Ceux qui essayaient de fuir l'endroit se heurtaient à ceux qui croyaient encore qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une nouvelle étape de l'émission à laquelle ils assistaient. La bousculade qui en résultait était sanglante. Les démons les plus proches de la scène, bloqués par le capharnaüm, huaient copieusement le candidat et essayaient de lui jeter tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, en majorité des morceaux de damnés.  
Le chanteur, imperturbable, faisait des révérences pour saluer la salle.

« Merci ! Merci ! Vous êtes vraiment un public adorable ! J'avais promis juste une, mais, puisque vous êtes tous aussi enthousiastes, je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça ! »

Un mouvement de foule se fit en direction des portes de l'arène, qui se retrouvèrent bouchées par la masse qui essayait de s'y engouffrer.

« Je reprends ! Il était un petit ange, pirouette, chérubette, Il était un petit ange, qui avait une drôle de chanson, qui avait une drôle de chanson. La chanson fait un carton, pirouette, chérubette, la chanson fait un carton, tous les démons sont enchantés ! Tous les démons sont en-chan-tés !»

 

***

 

Quatre cercles de torture séparaient l'ancienne cité de Dis de Pandaemonium. Les hurlements de désespoir qui s'élevaient des arènes les traversèrent tous pour retentir jusque dans la capitale. Ils étaient assez lamentables pour faire sursauter Michael qui arrêta de couvrir la forme prostrée de Lucifer de coups de pied.  
Celui-ci se redressa à demi, étonné. L'Archange tenait, en général, beaucoup plus longtemps et n'arrêtait que s'il n'était plus en état de bouger un orteil.

« Si tu comptes rester ici, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, les cris font office de musique d'ambiance.

-Je compte pas rester dans ce trou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici si tu ne veux pas régner sur les Enfers ? Du tourisme ?

-Régner ? Ça va pas non ? J'avais juste besoin de...de...frapper quelqu'un.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de descendre pour ça. Si tu repars n'oublie pas ton armure. Tu as gagné, je te la rends, elle ne protège vraiment rien. Pourquoi tu t'emmerdes à la porter ? »

Tout en parlant, Lucifer dénoua les attaches qui retenait le plastron de l'armure et le laissa tomber sur le sol poussiéreux.  
Il palpa ses côtes douloureuses pour compter les cassées.

« Je t'ai pas demandé de te déssaper, maugréa Michael, tu peux la garder, je m'en fous. »

Ignorant ce qu'il venait de grogner, Lucifer entreprit de retirer les autres protections qu'il portait.

« Tu t'en fous ? En moins d'une journée, je suis remonté en grâce, j'ai parcouru le Paradis en long et en large, on m'a offert ta place sur un plateau et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? »

Michael haussa les épaules.

« Quelle importance ? C'est pas le Paradis qui me manquait.

-Pardon ?

-Quand j'étais en train de m'occuper de tes larbins, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un truc qui manquait...

-Tu as trouvé quoi ?

-Ouais...c'était toi. »

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, surpris encore une fois.

« Michael, c'est une déclaration ?

-Non, c'est pas...

-Le Mal n'existe que par rapport au Bien et inversement ? »

Michael le cueillit d'un crochet à la mâchoire.

« Arrête avec les conneries philosophiques, j'ai eu ma dose avec ton dragon ! Ce qui me manquait, c'est d'essuyer le sol avec ta carcasse ! C'était censé être toi et moi jusqu'au Jugement dernier ! On devait se battre encore et encore ! C'est les règles du jeu ! T'as pas le droit de changer de camp en plein milieu ! »

Les paroles de Michael avaient beau être un peu confuses, Lucifer voyait où il voulait en venir.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à ça en remontant au Paradis.

-Tu voulais quoi au juste ?

-C'est une bonne question... »

Lucifer fit jouer sa mâchoire douloureuse tout en réfléchissant.

« J'étais en train de boire un café, et puis Apophis a détruit la moitié de Pandaemonium, à cause d'un chat...tu as bien fini son boulot, d'ailleurs, j'ai failli pas reconnaître. Enfin, tout le monde gueulait et j'ai eu envie d'aller prendre l'air. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits qui acceptent les serpents mythologiques, et ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu le Paradis. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me laisserait passer les Portes, mais j'ai croisé Jésus, j'ai réussi à le pousser à revenir sur Terre et j'ai récupéré ton épée. C'était plutôt sympa comme journée en fait.

-Hein ?

-Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air motivé par cette deuxième incarnation terrestre, je ne comprends pas pour... »

Michael l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua pour le forcer à se concentrer.

« J'en ai rien à cirer ! qu'est-ce que tu as dit à propos de mon épée ?!

-Ah ? Tu n'as pas oublié ton grand symbole phallique ? J'ai été un peu surpris que tu l'aies laissée derrière toi. Tu la traînes partout d'habitude. Si tu voulais vraiment la mettre en sécurité, tu aurais dû la planter dans une pierre ou la jeter dans une lac.

-La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, ça a causé un tas de problèmes.

-Je m'en souviens. Mais au moins, elle n'est pas tombée entre de mauvaises mains. »

Il leva les siennes pour se désigner coupable.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de te payer ma tête ?!

-Non, j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance. »

Il fit apparaître le téléphone portable de Raphaël dans le creux de sa paume.  
De sa main libre, il attrapa Michael par la taille et se colla presque à lui pour lui mettre l'appareil sous le nez. Il fit défiler une série de photos qu'il avait prises juste avant de quitter le Paradis. Il y avait plusieurs selfies de lui avec l'épée. Sur certaines images, on reconnaissait Asmodée en arrière plan qui faisait faire des signes de gang à un Raphaël évanoui. Un dernier cliché montrait Jésus souriant avec douceur pour la photo, même s'il regardait d'un air un peu inquiet l'épée que Lucifer lui tenait sous la gorge.

Michael pâlit.

« Où est-elle ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire juste comme ça ? »

Michael leva de nouveau le poing.

« Tu préfères que je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau ? »

Lucifer tendit la joue.

« S'il y a une chose que tu dois retenir de notre relation, Michael, c'est que j'aime avoir mal. »

L'Archange recula, méfiant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dis-moi ? Te fatiguer pour rien ou adopter une autre stratégie ? »

Pour toute réponse, Michael se jeta sur lui.  
Lucifer se laissa tomber à terre et ils roulèrent ensemble sur le sol en pente de Pandaemonium, échangeant des coups comme deux boxeurs incapables de se départager.  
Adepte des attaques vicieuses, Lucifer agrippa les cheveux sales de Michael et les tira à lui faire mal. Michael lui répondit en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses côtes blessées.  
Lucifer poussa un cri et se laissa plaquer au sol.  
À califourchon sur lui, Michael hésita entre le frapper et l'étrangler.  
Lucifer en profita. D'une torsion des reins, il réussit à inverser leur position et à le faire basculer sous lui. L'Archange eut beau se débattre avec énergie, il réussit à lui immobiliser les bras. Il ne parvint cependant pas à lui bloquer les jambes. Michael les noua autour de sa taille et serra de toutes ses forces, décidé à lui broyer le bassin.  
Lucifer tint bon, et geignit, cette fois, plus de plaisir que de douleur.

« Oh, tu es vraiment doué pour ça.

-Et toi, t'es vraiment tordu !

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »

Michael se cambra sous lui pour essayer de se dégager. Lucifer dut l'écraser de tout son poids pour le maintenir au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?

-Te régler ton compte ! Et tuer cet enfoiré de Raphaël !

-Je voudrais pouvoir dire qu'il a défendu ton arme au péril de sa vie, mais ce serait mentir.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir ! J'ai besoin de personne pour la retrouver !

-Tu vas fouiller l'espace et le temps à toi tout seul ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il y a une façon beaucoup plus simple et rapide de la récupérer.»

Michael ne réagissant pas, il fit rouler ses hanches, frottant son pelvis contre son entrejambe. Dans leur position, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

« Cette façon là... »

La colère qui animait l'Archange monta d'un cran. Réunissant toutes ses forces, il réussit à déloger Lucifer. Projeté sur le côté, celui-ci alla heurter le mur d'un édifice de plusieurs étages, déjà fragilisé par les chocs qu'il avait subi.  
Avec un craquement sinistre, le bâtiment s'écroula sur lui-même, couvrant les deux combattants de poussière et de débris. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour les blesser ou les empêcher de bouger, mais c'était assez pour les calmer quelques instants.

Lucifer dut déployer ses longues ailes noires pour se dégager. Il tendit la main à Michael pour l'aider à se relever, mais celui-ci la chassa en lui griffant la peau au passage.

« Toujours aussi têtu...Très bien, c'est toi qui vois. Bon courage pour deviner où elle est. »

Il agita ses ailes pour chasser les derniers débris qui les souillaient, puis il s'éleva au-dessus des ruines pour observer l'étendu des dégâts. Pandaemonium ressemblait désormais plus à un amas de gravats qu'à une ville.

« Fais-moi signe quand tu seras fatigué. Si tu te montres un peu plus raisonnable, je te dirai où elle est. »

Michael shoota dans un tas de pierres en jurant, avant de se décider à le suivre.

 

***

 

Si Uriel était considéré comme l'ange le plus austère et sobre du Paradis, c'était parce que Raguel était affecté au Purgatoire et ne comptait techniquement pas dans les effectifs.  
Il privilégiait les vêtements noirs qui allongeaient encore sa silhouette et gardait déployées ses ailes couvertes de paires d'yeux qui ne se clignaient jamais et scrutaient en permanence les âmes des pécheurs.  
Même vêtu d'un jogging et de baskets, il arrivait à donner une impression glaçante.

Il concentrait son attention sur un bout de parchemin dont l'intitulé annonçait, en lettres de sang : Curriculum Vitae. Il mit un point d'honneur à lire toutes les informations avant de s'exprimer:

« Donc, je résume, vous aviez un poste à responsabilité dans les services militaires, mais vous voudriez changer d'orientation professionnelle pour vous diriger vers la psychanalyse...Malheureusement, nous ne proposons pas de poste de ce type ici. Nos patients ont l'obligation de se soumettre à une confession quotidienne, mais il s'agit plus d'écouter et de les soumettre à des épreuves, pour encourager la repentance, que d'analyser leurs névroses. »

Voyant que le candidat, qui faisait son possible pour se tenir très droit, baissait la tête d'un air peiné, Raguel poursuivit :

« Par contre, nous avons un grand marathon qui approche et nous manquons de personnel encadrant. Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en course à pied ?

-En général, quand les gens me voient, ils se mettent à courir, répondit Abalam.

-Parfait ! »

 

***

 

Lucifer connaissait les Enfers et tous ses raccourcis mieux que personne. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à guider Michael jusque sur les berges du Cocyte, l'un des fleuves des Enfers, qui, contrairement au Stix, n'était pas rempli à ras bord de damnés. Ses eaux étaient calmes et couvertes de bancs de brume. Sur ses berges arides, certains morts, dont le sort n'était pas fixé, attendaient, sans hâte, de comparaitre devant les tribunaux.

« Tu l'as balancée là-dedans ?

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller vérifier ? »

Michael maugréa quelque chose d'heureusement inintelligible. Il dénoua la ceinture qui retenait son jean sur ses hanches et se débarrassa du vêtement crasseux, avant de plonger.  
Lucifer suivit ses mouvements d'un regard brûlant. Il émergea à quelques mètres de la berge, les mains vides, mais la peau et les cheveux plus clairs.

« Alors ?

-Voilà, maintenant frotte un peu.

-Tu cherches les problèmes ?!

-Ils m'ont forcé à me laver là-haut, il n'y a pas de raison que tu y échappes. »

Michael l'éclaboussa en guise de représailles.

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

-Non, je t'assure que c'est un détour nécessaire. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te livrer la réponse si vite ? »

Lucifer testa l'eau du bout des orteils. Réchauffée par les flammes qui couvaient non loin d'elle, elle était trop chaude pour un être normal, mais paraissait à peine tiède pour lui. Il s'y laissa glisser avec un soupir.

Michael recula jusqu'à un endroit où l'eau était plus profonde, l'obligeant à nager pour se maintenir à la surface.

Sans le quitter du regard, Lucifer prit le temps de se mouiller les épaules et les cheveux.

« Ce que je te propose, c'est un pacte, ou un deal comme on dit de nos jours. Tu as besoin de moi pour donner du sens à ton rôle de pourfendeur du Mal, et j'ai besoin de toi pour...j'ai juste besoin de toi. En bonus, tu récupères ton épée adorée. Tu gagnes sur tous les plans!

-Je te propose plus simple: tu me la rends ou je te noie. »

Lucifer fit quelques brasses, puis se retourna sur le dos pour se laisser flotter.

« Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à remonter.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

-On m'a offert un bon poste, garanti par le sauveur du monde lui-même, je serai bête de refuser. Dans notre branche, on ne reçoit pas tous les jours de nouvelles offres d'emploi... »

Une main posée sur son épaule lui fit perdre son équilibre. Il n'avait pas entendu Michael se rapprocher.

S'attendant à une nouvelle attaque, il adopta une posture de défense. Il mit un moment à réaliser que Michael se contentait de nager à ses côtés.  
Il chercha les yeux de l'Archange. Ils étaient plus clairs que d'habitude et ils avaient une expression qu'il ne leur avait plus vue depuis des millénaires. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vue un jour. Il se disait souvent qu'il l'avait juste imaginée, tard dans la nuit, quand il laissait ses pensées le faire souffrir.  
Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. Michael le toucha sans lui faire mal, passa ses bras autour de son cou sans chercher à le briser, pressa son corps nu contre le sien. Son esprit refusait de croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple fantasme.  
Michael s'avança pour poser ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Il corrigea son angle et l'embrassa avec une hésitation et une maladresse qui trahissaient son manque d'habitude. Lucifer se demanda si, de toute sa longue vie, il avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un de son plein gré où s'il était le premier.  
Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et d'approfondir la caresse, mais il savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer.  
Il le laissa explorer ses lèvres, les ouvrit quand il poussa un peu. Il sentit le bout de sa langue contre la sienne, et crut qu'il allait se dissoudre dans les eaux du Cocyte.  
Michael se recula, trop tôt à son goût, mais resta collé contre lui.  
S'il avait tendance à éviter son regard, il le fixait à présent comme s'il était la seule chose à avoir de l'importance dans l'univers.

« Dis-moi juste où elle est. » souffla-t-il d'une voix qui lui arracha un frisson.

Désarçonné, Lucifer laissa échapper :

« Je t'ai montré où elle est... »

Michael se figea et Lucifer n'eut pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir qu'il se remémorait les photos qu'il lui avait montrées sur le téléphone de Raphaël.

« Tu l'as donnée à Jésus ?! »

Il lui aurait été facile d'élaborer un mensonge et de le lancer sur une fausse piste, mais il n'en ressentait plus le besoin.

« C'est la dernière personne à qui tu aurais pensé, hein ? Tu vois, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il ne va rien en faire. Au mieux, il va se blesser lui-mê...»

Il ne réussit pas à finir: Michael appuya des deux mains sur ses épaules pour lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'Archange réalisa que les bulles qui remontaient à la surface n'étaient pas tant dues aux suffocations du Diable qu'à ses tentatives pour parler sous l'eau.  
Il le lâcha et il réémergea en toussant et en crachant.

« Ça ne va pas marcher...

-Non, mais ça soulage.

-Ok, tu as les cartes en main, j'ai perdu mon principal argument, mea culpa...Mais ça ne règle pas notre problème. Je n'ai toujours pas de raison de rester ici. Elle va te servir à quoi si tu ne peux plus m'affronter ? Tu vas retourner traîner dans les bars avec ce traître de Raphaël ? Ça fait grand pour un décapsuleur de bouteilles.

-... »

Lucifer fit un mouvement pour le prendre par la taille. Michael se déroba sans toutefois chercher à nager plus loin.

« Si tu me laisses faire, je n'essaierai plus de quitter les Enfers.

-...

-Et on pourra se battre autant de fois que tu voudras, tu n'auras qu'à demander.

-...

-Ce n'est pas si cher payé.

-Rappelle-moi, c'était quand la dernière fois où j'ai cédé à tes tentatives de chantage ?

-Pour ma défense, je n'avais jamais eu un tel moyen de pression. »

Lucifer ne portait ni cornes, ni aucun des attributs que l'on associait d'ordinaire aux démons. Seul le maquillage d'Anubis, qui avait coulé, lui donnait un vague air de rockeur éméché. Il n'avait pourtant jamais parut aussi diabolique qu'à cet instant. 

Michael avait baissé la tête et il ne pouvait pas lire son expression. Quand il glissa la main sous son menton pour le relever, il n'essaya pas de le repousser.  
Il savait d'expérience que ça n'allait pas durer, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec une ardeur qui avait manqué à leur dernier baiser. Il le força à ouvrir les lèvres et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche au risque de se faire mordre. Il n'avait jamais pu aller très loin avant que Michael n'essaye de lui arracher quelque chose.  
Cette fois, il n'y eut ni insultes, ni coups, ni morsures, mais Michael ne resta pas passif pour autant. Tant bien que mal, il chercha à imiter ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas le meilleur baiser que Lucifer ait reçu, mais sentir la langue de Michael répondre à la sienne effaçait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Il eut un moment d'absence. Il eut l'impression d'entendre un choeur de Séraphins entonner un « Alleluia » solennel. Il se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour entrer aux Enfers, et se dit qu'il était temps d'équiper les gardes avec des fusils mitrailleurs.  
Michael émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement, et il arrêta d'y penser.


	15. Épilogue

Depuis son affectation aux portes du Paradis, Saint Pierre avait souvent pensé à quitter son poste. Ses demandes de mutation ayant toutes été refusées pour "nécessité de service", il avait envisagé plusieurs fois de démissionner. Restait à trouver un autre emploi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que celui de barman puisse lui plaire, pas plus que faire la plonge. Quand la tenancière du pub irlandais lui avait présenté la pile d'assiettes et de verres à nettoyer pour rembourser la note que Michael et Raphaël avaient laissée, il avait dû se résoudre, retrousser ses manches et se mettre à l'ouvrage. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Ça avait même un côté relaxant. Il avait pris un rythme en écoutant la radio. Il avait fait rire la patronne quand elle l'avait surpris en train de se dandiner sur un hit des Stones. Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas « Sympathy for the Devil », mais ça avait brisé la glace. Elle lui avait proposé de la remplacer au comptoir le temps d'aller faire une course. Ayant pas mal fréquenté les tavernes du temps de sa jeunesse, il s'était tout de suite senti dans son élément. Le Paradis lui semblait de plus en plus loin.

Quand il vit Uriel pousser la porte du pub, le stress lui revint d'un coup. Il se prépara à être réprimandé pour la énième fois.

L'Archange le salua d'un mouvement de tête, avant de se hisser sur un des tabourets qui jouxtaient le bar.

« J'ai eu du mal à vous retrouver. C'est incroyable le nombre d'établissements qui s'appellent ''Murphy's'' et il fait nuit noire dehors. »

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Saint Pierre ne s'était pas beaucoup intéressé à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du pub. Bien que surpris qu'Uriel ne se mette pas à hurler, peut-être eu égard aux autres consommateurs présents dans l'établissement, il préféra devancer la crise :

« Je sais ce que vous allez me reprocher, j'aurais dû remonter depuis longtemps. Mais c'est Michael qu'il faut blâmer ! Il m'a abandonné ici en me laissant la note ! Et je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant qu'entre lui et Raphaël, ils éclusent fort ! Vous n'auriez pas un peu d'argent sur vous ? Des euros de préférence, parce qu'il faut que je règle avant de remonter. Qui garde les portes du Paradis en attendant ?

-Vous les aviez confiées à Saint Thomas, non ? Mais il n'était pas au poste quand je suis passé...

-Non, il n'y est plus, il m'a passé un coup de fil. Il visite l'Australie avec une nouvelle amie et un chat. Il se plaint qu'ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler, mais il a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Il demande si on a le droit de se marier quand on est mort. Vous qui vous y connaissez bien en législation céleste, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Il crut un instant qu'Uriel réfléchissait à la question, avant de réaliser qu'il essayait en fait de lire la carte du pub, écrite à la craie sur un mur.

« Je pense que je vais prendre un...une...Comment ça s'appelle, déjà ? Un de ces grands verres que boivent Michael et Raphaël ?

-Une pinte ? Vous êtes sûr ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

 -Il semblerait que je sois en va...en vac...va...vach... »

-Vacances ? »

Un frisson visible parcourut le corps d'Uriel.

Saint Pierre déboucha une bouteille de Whisky.

 

***

 

Si plusieurs fleuves parcouraient les Enfers, une seule rivière coulait au Paradis, le Léthé. Boire de son eau cristaline permettait d'effacer les souvenirs des vies terrestres et provoquait l'amnésie.  
Suite à de nombreux incidents regrettables et irrémédiables, son accès avait été limité au seul personnel autorisé.  
Il n'y avait pas eu d'intrusion recensée depuis la mise en place des murs qui interdisaient l'accès aux berges. Quelqu'un avait juste eu l'audace d'écrire, à la plume, sur les pierres : « Faire rire, c'est faire oublier », ce qui avait valu à Victor Hugo une convocation dans le bureau d'Uriel.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait franchi toutes les barrières de sécurité pour plonger dans les eaux interdites.

Jésus inspira profondément avant de s'avancer jusqu'au bord du fleuve, près de l'endroit où le nageur s'ébrouait comme un chien.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il ne faut pas juger sur l'apparence, mais porter un jugement juste. Le Léthé n'est pas ouvert aux visiteurs, mais peut-être avez-vous une raison valable de vous y trouver ? »

L'inconnu rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds trempés sur ses épaules. Jésus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Michael !  Ce n'est que toi ! On a cru que c'était un démon qui avait réussi à franchir le système de sécurité !

-Et c'est toi qu'on a envoyé ?

-Bien sûr ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisé! Tu as l'air en forme ! Tu t'es mis au yoga comme je te l'avais suggéré ?

-Non.

-Un sport alors ?

-...Mouais.

-Je m'en doutais ! Ça se voit, tu as l'air beaucoup plus détendu ! Tu n'as plus cette tension dans les épaules. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi à l'aise !

-Oui, bon...

-C'est quoi comme sport ? Ça pourrait m'intéresser ?

-Je pense pas, non.

-Oh ? C'est un sport de combat, c'est ça ?

-...En quelque sorte.

-Ah, ce n'est pas trop mon style, en effet...En parlant de combat, tu n'aurais pas vu Lucifer ? 

-Il est retourné en Enfer.

-Ah, dommage, j'espérais qu'il reste plus longtemps...En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je voulais justement te remercier pour l'épée !

-Hein ? »

Jésus brandit l'arme.

« Il m'a dit que c'était ton idée ! C'est pile ce qu'il me fallait ! Entre nous, j'appréhendais un peu de redescendre sur terre, mais, avec elle pour me protéger, ça ne me paraît plus insurmontable. Je me sens invincible ! »

Il fit tournoyer l'épée comme un sabre-laser et manqua Michael de peu.

« Oups, pardon, j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement.

-...Où est Raphaël ?! »

 

***

 

« À notre nouveau roi ! Enfin, reine !...enfin... »

Belzébuth entrechoqua son verre avec celui d'Astaroth. Au point où ils en étaient, ils ne voyaient plus quoi faire, à part finir le mélange de gazoline et de produits chimiques que le seigneur des mouches traînait partout avec lui.

« Ouais, moi non plus j'ai pas tout compris et je veux pas savoir.

-La journée avait pourtant tellement bien commencé, ironisa Astaroth. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on en arriverait là ? Le service d'émigration croule sous les demandes de départ. Ils sont débordés.

-Partir oui, on y pense tous, mais pour aller où ?

-La rumeur court qu'il y aurait des places au Diyu.

-L'Enfer chinois ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? Ils forcent les gens à méditer pendant des heures ?

-Non, j'ai visité l'année dernière. Ils ont dix-huit niveaux de torture, leur organisation est impressionnante et ils sont très doués pour les fritures.

-Ah, vu sous cet angle, c'est tentant...C'est marrant, c'est toujours dans les moments où on croit que rien ne peut arriver de pire, qu'il y a un truc encore plus catastrophique qui se produit. Ça fait partie des lois de l'univers ou quoi ?

-C'est pas la loi de Murphy ? Nan, mais là, c'est bon, je crois qu'on a touché le fond.

-Tu ne connais pas ce proverbe infernal qui souligne que quand on a touché le fond, on peut toujours prendre une pelle et creuser ?

-Regarde le bon côté des choses...le seul bon côté des choses: la gravité est réparée ! On a au moins réussi à faire ça ! »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la cité de Pandaemonim pour se retourner sur elle-même, comme une énorme crêpe difforme. Pris par surprise et trop alcoolisés pour résister, Belzébuth et Astaroth allèrent s'écraser sur le plafond ridiculement haut de la salle du trône des Enfers, que quelqu'un avait eu l'étrange idée de décorer avec des stalactites en onyx.

 

***

 

« Ah ! Vo't Bassesse, vous êtes revenu ? »

Lucifer dut se tordre le cou pour regarder le petit démon qui battait des ailes à la vitesse d'un colibri pour se maintenir à côté de lui.

« Crapoulet ? Pourquoi tu voles à l'envers ?

-C'est pas moi, c'est vous qu'êtes allongé au plafond, m'sieur.

-Hum ? Ah oui... »

Encore une fois, la gravité n'avait pas osé déranger Lucifer qui était étendu de tout son long sur le sol de Pandaemonium, bien qu'il soit, techniquement, devenu le ciel. Encore trempé, il n'avait pas réussi à aller jusqu'aux restes de son palais et s'était écroulé au milieu de la ville dévastée.

« On vous a encore salement rectifié le portrait, dites.

-...Ça en valait la peine.

-Tenez, j'sais pas si c'est le bon moment, mais y'a Moloch qui a établi la liste de tous les travaux nécessaires pour réparer Pandemonium. »

Crapoulet déroula un parchemin qui, pour Lucifer, parut s'étendre à l'infini.

« Ça en valait la peine, répéta Lucifer d'un ton rêveur.

-Moloch assure à qui veut l'entendre que, vu l'état, vaudrait mieux tout raser et recommencer à zéro...Mais faudrait p'tête que vous voyiez ça avec notre nouvelle reine.

-Notre nouvelle reine ?

-Vous z'avez pas suivi la Nouvelle Star des Enfers ? C'est con, c'était vachement bien ! Et la surprise à la fin, quand ils ont annoncé que c'était pour désigner not' nouveau souverain, ça a pris tout le monde de court ! On l'avait pas vu venir. J'espère qui y'aura des rediffusions! »

Lucifer ne réagit pas. Il s'étira de tout son long avant d'essayer de siffloter un air qui ne cessait de lui échapper.

« Crapoulet, tu n'as jamais eu la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose de vraiment important, sans arriver à retrouver quoi ? »

 

***

 

Raphaël faisait son possible pour éviter Michael qui fouillait tous les nuages du Paradis, ce qui n'empêcha pas Gabriel de le dénicher. Il avait un talent certain pour tomber aux plus mauvais moments.

« Ralph ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous ton bureau ?

-Shhh ! Michael ne pensera jamais à me chercher ici.

-C'est une chouette cachette ! Il faudra que je te l'emprunte à l'occasion !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu t'es perdu ?

-Un peu. J'ai pris un chemin bizarre et j'ai atterri au milieu d'un drôle de bazar. Ils étaient tout un groupe en train de faire un concours de chants et ils ont été cool ! Ils m'ont laissé participer !

-Tu as chanté quoi ?

-Un grand classique intemporel !

-...Le générique de Casimir ?

-Comment tu as deviné ? Ils ont a-do-ré ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de hurler ! J'ai dû leur chanter plein d'autres tubes ! À la fin, ils étaient tellement contents qu'ils m'ont offert une couronne pour me remercier. »

Le regard de Raphaël tomba sur la tiare noire, ornée d'un diamant tout aussi sombre, qui jurait sur les boucles blondes de Gabriel.

« Je leur ai dit que je préférais le rose, mais ils avaient pas. Je vais peut-être la repeindre...avec des rayures jaunes, ce serait sympa non ? Ils m'ont nommé roi de quelque chose, j'ai pas suivi quoi...Je leur ai demandé si je pouvais pas être reine plutôt, et ça leur a pas posé de problème. C'est sympa, hein ? C'était un peu comme la galette des rois, sauf qu'on ne mangeait pas de gâteaux...et j'ai pas eu de fève.

-Donc, tu n'as pas retrouvé Apophis ?

-Ben ? s'étonna Gabriel. Si ! Je l'ai retrouvé en bas et je l'ai ramené ! »

Il désigna des deux bras l'énorme serpent qui avait réussi à entrer dans le bureau de Raphaël. Il était occupé à resserrer, peu à peu, ses anneaux autour des deux Archanges.

« Ce n'est pas Apophis.

-Comment tu sais que c'est pas lui ? C'est un serpent géant, non ?

-Il est un peu grand pour être Jörmungand, donc je dirais que c'est soit Nidhögg, soit Ouroboros.

-C'est qui ces gugusses ?

-Des serpents de la mythologie nordique.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est du nord ?

-Eh bien, pour commencer, il porte un casque de viking. »

 

***

 

Assise très droite derrière son bureau, la présentatrice du journal télévisé ajustait ses notes en attendant d'être à l'antenne. Son maquillage masquait mal son inquiétude et les cernes sous ses yeux. Quand le technicien lui donna enfin le signal, elle lança d'un ton grave :

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Voilà maintenant plus de vingt-quatre heures que le soleil a disparu sans que personne ne puisse expliquer les raisons de cette éclipse. Les scènes de pillage et de panique se multiplient autour du globe. De mémoire d'homme, la Terre n'a jamais connu un tel phénomène. La communauté scientifique vient de se fendre d'un communiqué pour assurer que, malgré tous les indices récoltés par les internautes, non, les serpents géants égyptiens n'existent pas et ils n'avalent pas les étoiles, surtout pas notre Soleil. »


End file.
